EnD ZoNe
by Lunata
Summary: Having lost her entire family, mentally broken Mikan Sakura becomes the most powerful hunter in the the agency and throughout the world. She is sent to a monster school order to hunt down the most vicious vampire in history.
1. Target acquired

**_Good day to everyone! Finally...after a long time of hard work...I finally got some time off (although time off is really rare to find) But nevertheless it's almost Christmas which means I can have some time off soon (YAY!)_**

**_Anyway, for those who haven't read my other stories, I took some time off because I had some other matters to do...I was really sad to have to part from fanfiction (My inbox was full of messages saying 'WHY? WHY DID GO AWAY?) But I had to carry it...I'm almost finished with work and I'll probably be free soon_**

**_This fanfic is about a currently mentally-broken down Mikan in a monster school, Alice Academy. There she has a mission to complete.  
I am terribly sorry that I created Mikan into an emotionless, heartless yet cool and attractive murderer. But mind you, she's a vampire who's a vampire hunter in this story (hahaha...the irony o_o) But if you have any suggestions of anything, I'll gladly look them up and give consideration.  
_**

**_Anyway, I present to you a GA fanfic: EnD ZoNe_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own GA...if I did, I'd treat Mikan to the mall everyday_**

**_Warning: _BRULATILY_, _BLOOD_ and _GORE_ are most likely to occur in the story..so get your imaginations active while the events chain together! - Lunata_**

**_

* * *

_MOONLIGHT STUDIOS presents**

**"EnD ZoNe"**

Drip...drip...drip...

_Father...Mother..._

Drip...drip..drip...

_Your parents were killed by vampires right?..._

Drip...drip...drip

_Thou dearest deaths...shan't be wasted...I will surely...avenge you..._

The little child walked across the scarlet colored floor, the scarlet color seemed to stick to her shoes...blood

Her pale emotionless face showed nothing but the plain silence of a broken heart, and just as you imagine it...she was torn down and broken

The evening faded as the silent massacre ended...

* * *

"So how was it?" A cold voice sounded in the dark room

"Done and taken care of" Another voice answered

"I see, and judging by those wounds; I must say that you had quite a battle.." The cold voice resounded as he laughed to himself

"However..." He turned his head to a blood-bathed, red clothed child "I believe that you haven't had any trouble with it..." Her team mates all turned to her

"Did you, Sakura?" The voice mentioned to the brown-haired, blood-bathed child

The blood that she was covered was clearly not her own, it was still fresh and some of it seemed to be dried up already. Her clothes were stained in the same scarlet substance, her emotionless eyes seemed as if nothing happened. She held a chainsaw in her left hand

"No" Mikan answered in an emotionless manner

"Good..." Yukihara assured her of his trust on her... "Dismissed..." The team started to move out of the room, as soon as Sakura was the only one left in the room, Yukihara proceeded to speak

"Sakura, I'd like to introduce a new mission to you" He stood up from his seat and stood by the window

"You see, a certain vampire has been plaguing us for years now"

Mikan raised her head to listen carefully to her instructor

"He appeared even before you came to the agency, his powers are limitless and many have failed, or even worse died in trying to capture him" Yukihara then turned to the emotionless brown haired child

"But I believe that your powers are much greater than his or any other vampire, do you agree?" He asked

The brown-haired child replied plainly "I shan't fail you...nor will I ever.."

"Then you shall start your mission tomorrow. You will be sent to the school he is attending, please take note that the students there aren't ordinary humans; some are half-blood monsters...but the target will the one and only vampire that you will meet in the school. I trust you understand this."

Mikan nodded

* * *

Ding..dong..ding..

The students ran to their seats as the teacher entered their room

"Class, it seems that you will have a new friend starting today" Narumi smiled as he proceeded to introduce the new student

"Please welcome, Sakura Mikan"

Mikan had the same emotionless look, the color of her eyes had changed...from light brown to olive green..her eyes would often change color depending on her emotions...she was feeling calm as of now

"Mikan-chan please take an empty seat in the back" Narumi smiled as Mikan went to her designated area

She sat down beside a student who was sleeping with a comic book covered on his face and beside him was a blonde-haired boy carrying a rabbit

Ding...dong...ding...

_"Wow, she got to sit beside the most popular boys in the academy"_

_"She's giving off a cool aura herself...of course that's no surprise"_

_"What kind of monster blood does she have though, I wonder"_

The academy's present talk was about the newest student; Sakura Mikan, who, like her two seatmates, gave off the cool yet attractive aura

_Idiots...fussing over such small matters...the only thing I have to do in this place is to find that vampire and capture him. Bring him to the headquarters and then the matter is done, kill him_

Mikan closed her eyes ignoring all of her other classmates

_But it seems...that find that target will be easy_

She shifted her gaze to the sleeping boy at her side

* * *

**_So you probably find the 'cold-hearted' Mikan a little bit off-the-common but don't worry, as soon she recovers from the breakdown she is currently experiencing in the story she'll be the old happy-go-lucky child she once was, which will be right about..soon!_**

**_So please continue reading and please review..thanks_**

**_- Lunata  
_**


	2. Skullcrushing murderer

**_Story Summary:_**

_**Having lost her entire family, mentally broken Mikan Sakura becomes the most powerful hunter in the the agency and throughout the world. She is sent to a monster school order to hunt down the most vicious vampire in history, Natsume Hyuuga...who later, becomes a close friend of hers. Little does she know, that she herself is a super vampire, and that her parents were once one of the most powerful elite vampires. **__**Her enrollment in the school sets the gears in place for the greatest event in the history of vampires and monsters.**_

_**

* * *

**_Mikan ignored all the attempts of her classmates to befriend her, her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: to capture the vampire boy who happened to be her seatmate

But this meant that her daily massacre missions were to lessen as she was handling an extremely dangerous mission, and if she missed one night without shedding even one drop of blood...then all of evil breaks out

Mikan walked on the smooth floors of the academy, when suddenly... "Hey!"

The brown haired girl looked over to where the voice had come from "What are you doing here?" She coldly asked

The caller was none other than Koizumi Luna, somebody who had been competing with Mikan for years trying to take the title as the most powerful vampire hunter

"Listen, if you think you are going to succeed this time then think again. That emotionless look of yours will only bore out the target" Luna smirked as she spoke closer to Mikan's face "Whereas...if he sees a smiling and beautiful one like me, he'll definitely come"

Mikan pushed Luna's face away, "You're too close, can you distance that face?"

Luna scoffed, "Remember, Sakura...I'll win this time"

* * *

Mikan listened to what seemed to be a boring lesson by their subject teacher, Jinno

She stayed silent and endured the boring lesson, after that; it was time to go home...

The blonde and the black haired boy that sat next to her walked home together, Mikan went home alone of course; since she particularly didn't know anyone in the academy other than Koizumi Luna.

On her way home, she saw Koizumi in front of the two boys

"What do you want?" Natsume irritatingly asked her

"Nothing...just a certain something that might be of some interest to you" Luna smirked mischeivously

Mikan's eye twitched at that statement

"Are you perhaps, the one and only vampire of this academy?" Luna asked

"And what is it to you if I am?" Natsume shrugged

"What is it to me you say? Well, I think you will understand once you are ripped apart from limb to limb!" Luna transformed into a vicious soul-sucking demon in the form of a giant black tentacled creature

As one of her tentacles began to grab Ruka, Luna threatened Natsume

"Try to oppose me, and you will see your friend perish in front of your very eyes!" Luna shouted

"This girl..." Mikan was annoyed for sure, using such methods in order to capture the target...was just absurd. The boy is reckoned to be a super-vampire...one of the most feared ranks in the vampire society, to make use of such a method was underestimating his strength. But the boy could not do anything or his friend would be crushed, and one more detail; Luna had the 'soul-sucking demon' blood.

"Ruka!" Natsume shouted

Furios, Mikan sprinted towards Luna; her movements were quick and synchronized. And at one high leap, she came down left foot first; hitting Luna's head hard, that felt as if a boulder had fallen on top of her...Blood splattered the moment her foot cut across Luna's head. Then, using her right foot, she landed on the tentacles and jumped. Luna fell on the floor dead with her skull crushed open and blood oozing out of her broken head.

Now Mikan Sakura's was covered in her victim's blood. Having killed one person, it would calm her thirst for death as of tonight. The two boys however. were shocked at the new students actions; going as far as killing somebody, it was something to be surprised about

"Don't worry" She answered as if she read their minds "That girl isn't a student"

Natsume turned his gaze towards her

"Simply an agent that acted on her own, and even if she did escape alive; she would have been made to suffer first and then killed. It was better to crush her empty brain and directly kill her other than let her suffer a cruel death" Mikan coldy licked the blood on her left had

Natsume and Ruka blankly looked at Mikan

_Such...a cruel and merciless expression..._

Ruka thought as he shivered at the mere sight of a human being with a crushed head, bloodied body and a breathless corpse

_This girl...just what kind of monster is she.._

Natsume wondered as he looked at the emotionless killer walk away with a blood-stained uniform

* * *

**_Mikan was scary *shivers*  
Crushing Luna's skull like that...I like it!_**

**_*sigh* Although I kinda liked Luna's role in the manga, I just needing to have some action and had to kill a character..._**

**_SORRY! SORRY! I'll make it up to you! I promise!_**

**_More gore and death scenes in the upcoming chapters, continue to read on please_**

**_And for those who like blood and gore, please suggest how some of the deaths will be done!_**

**_I'm already so sleepy, so there ya have it_**

**_PEACE! I'm out_**

**_- Lunata  
_**


	3. Werewolf massacre

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I quite happy that you enjoyed the story so far, and thanks to TheHeideePayas_ _for advising me to change the story to rated M. I gladly changed it. Anyway...I'm planning on giving Mikan some action time soon, with Natsume of course. And also, the characters' age is the same with the manga, you know; Mikan is eleven and all. I'm ashamed of myself for creating her into a killing machine at such a young age (I am such an idiot) And I will try to create a lot more action for the rest of the characters like Iinchou, Hotaru, Sumire, Kitsuneme, Kokoroyome and etc._**

**_Anyway, on with the story:_**

**_

* * *

_**Natsume entered the classroom with his usual expression on his face, he glanced to his seat to see Ruka and Mikan sitting, only he was missing from the seat. His glance met Mikan's eyes, and immediately remember the murder that the young girl had done in front of his very eyes. But nevertheless, saving him and approached her without hesitation and proceeded to ask his question.

"Yo" Natsume called out her attention and Mikan turned her head to see the source of the voice

"Why did you save us that time?" He asked with his eyes totally looking at hers

"That girl was a criminal, killing and sucking the souls out of people. And what was more was that, she didn't have any permission to enter the academy" Mikan then seriously looked at Natsume "I am not an idiot to not know what her intentions were"

"Thank you" A kind voice beside her spoke

"Thank you for saving the both of us back there" Ruka smiled at Mikan

Mikan simply turned her head towards the board as they waited for the rest of their classmates

* * *

Natsume lied down asleep at the branch of his favorite Sakura tree

"Natsume!" A kind voice called out to him

He looked down to see the owner of the voice was his bestfriend; The one and only, Nogi Ruka

"What?" Natsume asked

"You better come down the next teacher is Jin-Jin!" Ruka chuckled to himself

Natsume sighed, if the demon proctor would catch him cutting classes, then he would be in a lot of trouble

He entered the room, the teacher still wasn't there. His classmates were all busy doing a lot of things, like teasing others and picking out fights with the other classmates

He looked beside him, the new girl was soundlessly asleep. The sunset's ray shone on the sleeping figure, making her look like an angel. But inside his mind, as he stared at her peaceful face, he could remember the shock, the frustration and the horror of seeing her kill the monster that had tried yo harm him and Ruka. He could remember feeling helpless looking at Ruka getting strangled, and he could remember how blood splatter on his face when she cracked Luna's skulled open

"What are you staring at?" Mikan asked the raven-haired boy

Natsume immediately drifted his gaze to the busy classmates who her teasing a pink-haired girl in class named Anna

"Tell me..." Mikan started as Natsume looked at her once again

"Tell me what kind of monster are you" Mikan finished her sentence as if she didn't know what kind of monster he was

"Why would I tell that to someone like you?" Natsume irritatingly scoffed

Mikan smirked

_Stubborn idiot..._

As if she didn't know, those red eyes and those restrictions tell it all

She looked at the earring on his ear

_I knew it...a vampire restriction..._

She had seen many vampires and killed a number of them for countless times

_Red eyes, restriction items, that cold aura and the that cold feeling he gives off...totally a vampire_

They waited for the class to end after that period

* * *

Natsume lay down his room that night, his mind full of wonders and mysteries that ashrouded the new girl. He wonder

_Just what kind of monster is she? A werewolf? A vampire?_

Then he shifted his gaze outside his window. For the past few weeks the academy has been receiving attacks from almost all kinds of monsters, but this was no surprise, the school is a monster school for those who have monster blood in them or even for those who have almost lost their sanity. He was of no exception, a royal vampire who was the heir to the throne always had it tough on himself.

Suddenly as the thoughts wandered in his mind, one of the walls of the school exploded.  
He turned to see a pack of vicious wolves running down the broken wall.

_Werewolves! Of course, it's full moon tonight! Why didn't I notice?_

Some of the students were already screaming for help, Natsume jumped out of his window and ran off to see his bestfriend

Out of the bushes pounced an enormous werewolf, it howled up in the sky as Natsume halted on his footsteps. The werewolf seemed to challenge him to fight

_Tch..no choice_

Jumping high up in the air, Natsume kicked the werewolf on the back of it's back. From the impact and the strength of the super-vampire, the werewolf's skull cracked open and blood gushed out of it.

Natsume landed fine on his feet while the werewolf lay on the ground, dead and breathless. Natsume turned to see it, his eyes became like bright red rubies and shone like the red moon watching over them during this night of terror.

"Nii-chan!" The yelping voice caused Natsume to turn, only to see the child that he cared so much for; Youichi Hijiri, screaming for help as fear overwhelmed him

"Youichi!" Natsume sprinted at light speed and hugged Youichi, and as soon as he got hold of the kid, he dashed away as the werewolf struck a lightning blow to the place they were once standing. Luckily, Natsume arrived on time and evaded the attack.

"Nii-chan" Youichi began to crumple Natsume's black shirt, fear overwhelmed him, seeing a monster like that overwhelmed the child

"Youichi" Natsume muttered

Out of nowhere a werewolf started to attack them

"Avata resiro!" Somebody shouted, it seemed to be a spell

Natsume turned to see the owner of the voice, it was Ruka! His friend was a Dark Elf, and had known dark magic ever since he was young

Immediately a dark light began to engulf the werewolf, it tore the creature limb from limb like a blade. But there was no blood, the light went inside the werewolf and the creature howled agonizingly, that very moment blood gushed out of the creature even if there weren't any wounds.

The creature fell down, lifeless. And at the same time the three people were bathed in blood; literally

"Blood draining spells" Ruka chuckled as Natsume scoffed

* * *

Her chainsaw ripped the beasts apart from limb to limb, or literally; ripping their heads apart from their bodies

She was staring at the moon intently when they came, now they had to pay the price for disturbing her from her peaceful night

Mikan jumped upwards and slashed the chainsaw down on the werewolf's head, it cracked the skull, sliced the brain in half, slid down to the intestines and cut the entire beast in half. The young murderer was bathed in blood once again

"Get her!" One of the wolves ordered

"The big bad wolf...had to pay the price...for angering...Little Red Riding Hood" Mikan said this like a poem as her eyes turned red like the color of the blood she was bathed in

She ducked low, and swung her chainsaw sideward, cutting the wolves in half one by one. Blood splattered, howls of pain can be heard from afar, as soon as she reached to the alpha wolf she stopped in her tracks. There was silence among the both of them, then she looked up and choked him by the neck.

"What is you business here?" She coldly asked

"We have come..to have revenge...upon this school's...higher-ups...or at least...one of them.." The wolf choked, he surely knew that he was going to die

"Thank you" Mikan said a word of thanks and after that she crushed the wolf's throat with her very hands, breaking his neck, cutting off his supply of breath and separating the head from the body, such a cruel sight to see.

"Sorry I had to do this...but I have no intention of going to the side of those who endanger the innocent with their petty fights" Mikan coldly spoke as she licked her bloody hands

"New Girl!" A voice called her

"New Girl, are you alright?" The voice seemed familiar, she turned around; it was Nogi Ruka running together with Natsume and Youichi

"Ah, blonde head" Then she turned to Natsume "And who were you again?"

_This girl..._ Natsume irritatingly thought, but nevertheless this wasn't a situation where they could argue. Most of the wolves have attacked all of the other dorms already

"Yo Vampire idiot" Mikan insultingly called out as Natsume irritatingly turned his head towards her

"I need to to kill some of those idiots while we get there, Ruka you go with him, and I'll take care of the rest" She followed to instruct them as she picked up the alpha wolf's head

"Are you instructing us, pigtails?" Natsume sounded like he was annoyed

"Or do you wanna die?" She flashed a glare at him, but that didn't scare it at all, it only annoyed him

"Fine" He scoffed as he disappeared from her sight

"Tch, idiot" Mikan then began to move fast, sprinting from tree to tree, roof to roof

Then scene below her was of screaming students, and some students were fighting the wolves, which included Ruka and Natsume

She stood at the top of the tallest tower in the academy and shouted

"Behold and obey!" She shouted from afar, the wolves began to look at her...she held up the head of the alpha wolf, at the sight of their leader's head held up high by the killer, they fell on their knees to submission.

"Good, now retreat. And come back only when I call you" Mikan instructed with bloodshot eyes

The wolves disappeared from everyone's sight, leaving fastly upon the orders of their newfound leader

Everyone gaped at the sight of the bloodstained girl that saved the entire academy, her image was more terrifying than ever. Blood red eyes, her brunette hair tied in two ponytails, a black long sleeved shirt and black pants were what she wore, everyone could see that she was bloodstained. But what shocked them most was the head of the alpha wolf that she carried; the school had a heavy-cased murderer in their premises

* * *

**_*sigh* Mikan gets scarier and scarier each chapter, however for the next chapters she becomes close with Natsume and begins to bring life back to her cheerful side. She turns kinder, but with that cool aura still intact, and most of all she meets her long lost friend from the village she was born before her parents died!_**

**_Next Chapter: The return of Hotaru Imai_**

**_That's about it, PEACE! - Lunata  
_**


	4. The return of Hotaru Imai

**_Hiya! Fourth Chapter, and I recently got this question: Is Mikan a vampire or does she have an urge/blood lust to kill people?_**

**_My answer is: Both, she is a vampire (unknown to her though, as she merely thinks of herself as a human with immeasurable strength when she is actually a super-vampire) the agency has been hiding the fact from her in order to prevent her from going insane. She also has the urge and blood lust to kill people, doing so keeps her sanity intact but sheds a lot of lives; so instead she uses this urge on killing wanted vampires of their agency, she often sent on missions to create a massacre on vampires who have killed a lot of humans, and this is no exception on Natsume, however she still has to prove if Natsume really is a vampire that the agency wants and has to take him to them._**

**_NOTE: Natsume has NOT and I repeat NOT killed any humans by drinking on their blood, he has only annihilated the agency because he is sent on missions by you-know-who._**

**_Now Fourth Chapter: The Return of Hotaru Imai

* * *

_**_"Hey did you hear? Imai's back"_

_"Really? I hear she was sick for a week, so now she's back"_

_"That's good, if we lost Hotaru, then we would also lose our sponsors for sure"_

Such talks spread around the classroom and the whole school, talks about a certain 'Hotaru Imai'

"Ne, you don't know?" Ruka seemed like he was in shock

"Hotaru Imai is a very famous modern witch in school" Ruka added

"Modern witch?" Mikan asked as she sipped her tea

"Well, instead of creating potions and stuff she creates machines, that's why she is called a 'Modern Witch'" Ruka explained

"Does she know spells too?" Mikan asked once again

"Well, yes. Like basins dropping out of nowhere, making things move and stuff" Ruka sat down beside Youichi

"In short, she's kinda like you" Natsume put down his cup on the table

"Not really, I mean I use dark magic and she uses light magic" Ruka reasoned out

"Still the same" Natsume and Mikan blurted those words out simultaneously

The four of them, Natsume, Mikan, Ruka and Youichi, were sitting on the table of the favorite cafe in Central town

It seems that the four of them have been hanging out recently ever since the wolf incident, despite the fact that Natsume and Mikan aren't yet close and don't even know each other's real names yet, resulting to the both of them calling each other insults

"What was her name again?" Mikan asked

"Hotaru Imai" Ruka replied

_Sorta sounds familiar..._

* * *

The class started, everyone was in there seats as a raven-haired, purple-eyed and cool personalitied girl enter the room

"Imai-san, how are you?" Sumire asked with a hint of concern in her voice

"I'm fine" The raven haired girl named Hotaru answered

Mikan, who was looking outside while sitting in her seat, caught Hotaru's attention

_That girl..._

Hotaru approached the calm and collected Mikan, Mikan in response, looked at her straight in the eye

"Hotaru Imai" Hotaru introduced her name

"Mikan Sakura" Mikan replied back

"Eh, you two know each other?" Wakako asked

"No, she just looked familiar" Hotaru and Mikan answered simultaneously

"The irony..." Natsume mockingly muttered while Ruka just chuckled

_This is getting interesting...it feels like I've seen that girl before...where?_

_

* * *

_Ding...dong...ding...

Mikan walked out of the room with her usual bored expression

"So I take it that you don't remember me?" A familiar voice asked

"Why would I?" Mikan turned around

"You really have changed, a lot" Hotaru's eyes softened

"You.." Mikan started

"My best friend from before, the ever smiling girl I once knew...where is she now?" Hotaru asked with her dumbfounded expression

"I heard all about it, how your parents died. I didn't know where you lived after that and we were separated so of course you don't remember" Hotaru spoke the both of them sat under a Sakura tree

"That girl you were looking for, is no longer her, she is sleeping soundlessly within...unconcious and I can sense her lifeless" Mikan said with an emotionless face

"You have gotten, WAY too cool, Mikan" Hotaru closed her eyes and chuckled

"I can say the same to you" Mikan looked at her long lost friend

"When I lost everyone, my emotions died out" Mikan started as Hotaru intently listened "That smile was gone, I didn't know how to cry nor to laugh at things, all I could be pleased of was death and blood"

"That blood lust within you...who created it?" Hotaru asked

"Death, death personified" Mikan began to whisper

Hotaru understood what she said, death personified referred to those who killed her parents: The Vampires

"But.." Hotaru embraced Mikan "I'll do my best to bring back the light of my way"

"Hotaru..." Mikan realized that finding her best friend again caused the warm feelings to well up inside her again

* * *

Mikan sat on her bed, dumbfounded...

She never thought that she'd be seeing her long lost best friend, one she always was with, one she always smiled at, one who knew her very well...It was warm...the feeling of having her friend again...it felt warm...

She looked at the mirror and forced herself to smile, she had forgotten how to smile

"I'm just so stupid..." She muttered and slept that night

* * *

The following day, Mikan spent more time with Hotaru. They ate at the cafeteria in Central Town, and for a while; Mikan seemed to forget about her new friends in school

Mikan missed Hotaru, and Hotaru missed Mikan; even if Hotaru's expression on her face seemed emotionless. It was clear that she was happy having Mikan around

After class, Mikan climbed up a Sakura tree and closed her eyes

* * *

"Yo pigtails, wake up!" Was what Mikan heard as she blinked her eyes open

She was sleeping on the branch of a Sakura tree, when Natsume woke her up

"What is it, idiot?" Mikan looked down with annoyance

"It's dark already, what do you think you're doing up there?" Natsume answered the annoyed brunette

Mikan could only scoff in annoyance

"And your panties are showing, Polkadots" Natsume informed. Immediately as he said that an eraser hit him head on "Shut up!" Mikan shouted

"Freakin' pervert" She scoffed as Natsume rubbed the part where he was hit

There was silence among the both of them as they walked back to the dorm, or this can be best explained by saying; that Natsume was walking Mikan back to the dorm

"You..." She started as Natsume turned to her direction

"Why did you call me? You could've just left me alone, you know" Mikan finished her sentence

"I had a question in mind" Natsume answered as the both of them halted on their tracks

"Just what kind..." He tilted his head "..of monster are you?"

Mikan replied with an emotionless face "Take an unlucky guess"

Natsume could only ponder as he stared on her pale face, brown hair tied up in pigtails, and those eyes that have changed from the color of olive green to bloodshot red

"Ghoul, mindless killing ghoul" Natsume replied to annoy her

_Gho-ghoul?..._Mikan could only twitch her eye in annoyance, another eraser came hitting on Natsume's forehead

"Only someone stupid like you would take a guess like that!" She shouted in annoyance as she walked inside the building

Natsume looked at the girl who just threw an eraser at him, no girl would ever have the strength to oppose him, much less throw a board eraser at him, no girl...except her...he thought to himself

_Ghoul-vampire, that is..._

"That immeasurable strength of yours...can only belong to a vampire.." He whispered to himself

* * *

**_Oh joy, fourth chapter done already...*sigh* You guys noticed? She's starting to show emotion right? That girl gave me a lot of trouble putting emotion into her...Good thing Hotaru came back, makes things easier for me..  
And you guys notice that Natsume's been following her around lately right? Let's just say he's grateful, or probably too grateful for doing that...*sigh* No bloodshed in this chapter...that just sucks the life out of me, but blame it the cold weather. My bestfriend's been scolding me for always going out to play, he says I'm the only person in the world who would choose to do something stupid...like climb up a tree..and fall..only to be caught by him, my pseudo bestfriend...I swear one of these days I'm gonna kill him_**

**_Anyway, I'm tired. PEACE - Lunata  
_**


	5. Bad dreams

**_I am...totally ragged out from work! I can't believe I didn't see my bestfriend today T_T...nobody made me laugh the whole day_**

**_Anywho, somebody asked if Aoi is going to be in soon, and just how old is Youichi: Yes, Aoi will be in soon and I'm planning on making her character extra, EXTRA special...kawaii Aoi! And Youichi, as I mentioned that the timeline is the same with the Gakuen Alice original story, three years old...Okay less talking,more killing!  
Enjoy..._**

**_

* * *

_**_Mother...Father..._

_Please...please don't leave me...Mother...Father.._

_Mother? Mother? Please...please open your eyes...mother? MOTHER!_

Mikan immediately sat up on her bed

"A bad dream?" She muttered "Damn it..."

**

* * *

**

Mikan sat on her seat, next to Natsume and Ruka, she had been silent for a while now...or to be specific, the whole morning period

"Yo, polkadots, what's your problem?" Natsume asked

"What's it to you?" Mikan muttered

Natsume was taken aback by the sentence, what was it to him? Maybe he had been trying to find out what she was exactly, and even watched her expressions and problems. Or he was probably too observant

"Or maybe you're just a pervert who only cares about what print is on my underwear?" Mikan added, as if reading his mind

"Are you that stupid?" Natsume said in disgust

Mikan chuckled to herself, Natsume looked at her, staring...she chuckled, she smiled...the cold-hearted murderer just showed some emotion

_Must be doomsday..._

Natsume sarcastically thought, suddenly, two golden basins came dropping onto his head...but being a vampire with quick reflexes he evaded both with a swift slide

"The heck?" He said in surprise

"That true?" Hotaru asked Mikan

"About a week ago..." Mikan knew that Hotaru was talking about the 'polkadots' matter

The rest of the class chuckled, it was rare to see anyone stand up the fiercest vampire in the campus, that is, until a certain student came and began to soften him up

Mikan ignored the laughing class, that was about what she sees everyday...okay, maybe not, because of a certain someone who was sitting beside her that caused everyone to tremble and shake

Mikan sighed, then breathed deeply, and sighed again

_Damn boy..._

_**Mikan's POV**_

_That idiot..._

I rolled my eyes as Natsume Hyuuga took his seat beside me again, I mean sure he had a devastating aura...but not enough to scare me, I've been through more than enough to let myself get scared...And to think that this is the vampire that caused the agency trouble

Anyway, why the heck am I staying in this place when I can simply knock him unconscious and bring him the headquarters? Simple, you are not allowed to go out of the academy until graduation, or at least until I receive word that I have boundless contact to the outside world, and this boy still doesn't seem like the right target...damn it, damn it Hyuuga!

I sighed as the boy continued on reading his manga, who had the power to read his mind? Because I want to know what he is thinking this very moment. Why did he ask me if I had a problem? What's it to him?

"Why so down, Mikan-chan?" Kokoroyomi smiled in front of me

I was used to it, he always had that ever smiling face of his...never sad, never worried

I replied in anguish "Nothing, absolutely nothing"

Kokoroyomi, still smiling, asked once again "Why won't you tell?"

I sighed "Cause there's nothing to be told, so why should I tell?"

**_End of Mikan's POV_**

Kokoroyomi returned back to his seat, not getting a single answer from Mikan

The whole class fell into a good mood as their homeroom teacher, Narumi, entered the room

"Class" He started "As all of you know the Christmas ball is only a few months away...the academy is starting to make preparations, so please cooperate"

"Yes, teacher" The whole class said in unison, well, all except for Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan; two of the most stubborn idiots in the whole campus

* * *

Sakura Mikan sat on her bed, dead-tired and all bored...she stayed in a comfy, not too big, not too small room...the room of a single-star

She twirled her ballpen in her hands, as if she was really studying...as gush of wind slammed the window wide open

Mikan glared "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Waiting when you're going to turn in the boy" Hayate answered in confidence

"You realize that no one can leave the academy until break time right? Unless of course, the whole school crumbles by a miracle" She scoffed

"Then bring him in already, what's taking you so long?" He asked, impatient

"Making sure if he's the right boy" Mikan answered without a sign of emotion on her pale face

"Fine, bracelet on left hand...full moon next week, and you'll see it" Hayate turned his back in disgust

"And just so you know, I might leak out a few secrets for you..." He snickered while the girl just responded by throwing an eraser at him

"Damn idiot..." Mikan muttered

Distances away, a raven-haired boy with red eyes looked at the scene that happened a few rooms away

"What was that all about?" He whispered

* * *

_Mother...Mother..MOTHER!_

"DAMN IT!" Mikan loudly woke herself up

It was a saturday, the academy was a monster school so it had a special rule of having no classes on saturdays, clearly cutting the kids some slack

Mikan pounded her fist on her desk, that calmed her down from the annoying nightmare she had been having the past few days

She walked down the hall with her usual bored face, wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, together with black shorts and black boots, winter was nearing and the whole academy had turned into a huge freezer, so even on free days like those, she had to wear something like that

Somebody tossed a canned drink out of nowhere

"Drink it, it will calm you down" A familiar voice stated

Mikan turned to the owner of that voice "Hotaru?"

* * *

"Bad dream, huh?" Hotaru spoke as the cold wind blew past them

Hotaru was wearing a brown coat with a striped long sleeve and long pants underneath, together with a pair of black boots

"Yeah, about _that _again" Mikan sighed

"You're getting those a lot often these days" Hotaru sat down on a bench as her friend also sat down

"Yeah, no big deal though" Mikan sipped her canned drink

"If you insist, Mikan" Hotaru chuckled to herself

"I totally need something to keep these thoughts out..." Mikan muttered

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blast was heard as a cloud of smoke engulfed the area where the noise came from...Mikan could only glare at the shock

_Hyuuga!_

_

* * *

_

_**Yeah, I know, tell me about it...this chapter just sucked didn't it, well, get my point...she's been having bad dreams and something bad happened to Natsume...(o_o, she's actually worried about it though)**_

**_*sigh*I'm depressed, freakin' depressed...don't worry, I just hope I'll recover soon, a word of encouragement would probably help_**

**_PEACE, I'm still depressed - Lunata  
_**


	6. Hazy Battlescene, Stupid Kiss

_**Hey everyone! How are you guys today? Well I haven't updated for the past few days cause my co-workers and I were busy decorating the studio for Halloween (I am so ragged out from climbing the ceiling)**_

_**Yes, Halloween is near and all...ANYWAY...How is the story so far from the time I was gone?**_

_**Story so far:**_

_**In order to track down the vampire that has been opposing their agency for the past few years, mentally broken Sakura Mikan is sent and enrolled to a monster school in Tokyo, Japan; Alice Academy. There she meets her target, the annoying(yet handsome) Natsume Hyuuga, his friend, Ruka Nogi and her long-time best friend, Hotaru Imai.**_

_**They meet fast, as Mikan and Natsume develop a grudging respect against each other. One Saturday morning, Mikan and Hotaru take a walk through the academy grounds; only to witness an explosion from Natsume's room!**_

_**

* * *

**Hyuuga!_

Mikan and Hotaru ran up the stairs of the dormitory, quickly prancing from step to step

The explosion they had seen earlier had caused them to be worried about their friend who was inside the room

Hotaru banged the door open, the smoke hadn't cleared the moment they opened the door, all they could see was a hazy figure behind the smoke

Mikan's eyes grew wide as the smoke cleared

"You!" She shouted the figure who was carrying the unconscious Natsume

"Didn't I tell you to wait..." She said, her voice hinting her utmost disgust

"Why would I let you have the master's praise and all that glory to yourself when I can steal it in a matter of moments" Hayate smirked, his evil plan unfolding

"You little..." Mikan decided to shut up, noting that Hotaru was around; moreover, Natsume was unconcious and the smoke that Hayate had exploded was most likely toxic

Then she thought things over, it was a Saturday; a very pleasant Saturday. Everybody was in Central town, busy relaxing. She figured that the only people left in the dorms must be her, Hotaru, the unconscious vampire and the disgusting culprit of the explosion.

_I see..._

She smirked, thinking that she can beat the idiot in front of her black and blue without anybody noticing

There was still a haze of smoke, meaning she can still have the element of surprise. That is, if the toxic smoke doesn't infect her and cause to be unconscious too

_No choice then..._

She plunged directly into the haze of smoke, becoming unseen

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the shirt of the unconscious boy he was holding, causing Natsume to slip from his grasp and onto the grabber's arms

"What are you.." Hayate couldn't finish his sentence when Mikan's fist hit him and sent him flying to the wall

Natsume was carried by Mikan now, he was still unconscious...so she had no choice but to hold back so she wouldn't hurt him

Hayate coughed blood as he forced himself to move from the wall he just crashed into

_That damn brat..._

Mikan raised a brow at the sight

_So that didn't kill him huh..._

She put Natsume beside Hotaru, who was watching the whole battle scene

"Hotaru, you're a witch right?" Mikan asked

"Yes, why?" Hotaru replied as she sat down to check on Natsume

"Can you heal him with your magic?" Mikan stood up and turned around for another face-off with Hayate

"I can" Hotaru assured her

"Good" Mikan smirked

"You little runt!" Hayate furiously shouted "Don't ignore me like that!"

Mikan dashed towards him, her eyes turning from light brown to flaming red

Hayate punched towards her, his eyes grew wide when he realized he merely punched the air...she was gone in an instant

"Over here, idiot" Mikan grinned as her foot met the back of Hayate's head, sending him flying into the wall

She landed on the ground standing with an amused expression on her face

"You're very lucky to have my favors today, idiot. If you didn't, I would have killed you with that kick" Mikan put one hand on her hip "But I didn't"

"Now, last chance; go back to the agency and wait for my return with the boy" Her expression changed into a serious one

"Hell no!" Hayate shouted as Mikan raised a brow

"Why would I? To be scolded and punished like a useless runt? Hell no! While I still have this opportunity in my hands I won't let this go!" He reasoned "Even if it means that I have to kill you!"

Mikan's anger grew

_Kill me? May I remind you that I am the one who kills!_

Mikan calmly walked towards the bloody human human she just beat up, Hayate coughed as her hand grabbed him by the neck and choked him

"Kill me, you say?" she smirked, as if she was looking at some weakling

"May I remind you..." Her grip grew stronger as Hayate choked

"That you are nothing but a mere human..." Her eyes flamed more than ever

"Who has no right to oppose me!" She banged his head down on the floor, causing the floor to crack and for blood to splatter the surrounding area

"Guah.." Hayate's eyes grew wide as his skull cracked and blood came out of his mouth

Hotaru stared, shocked at the scene that just happened in front of her

She was almost done in healing Natsume's wounds from the explosion, but she sat dumbfounded when she saw how Mikan killed the boy that had threatened to take Natsume away

* * *

_"Is he alright?"_

_"Yeah, I heard his seatmate; Sakura Mikan saved him"_

_"Really? That's great...his room is pretty much messed up"_

_"They say an intruder tried to take him away, good thing Imai and Sakura were there"_

_"That's awful! Sakura killed him right?"_

_"Calm down, Sumire, calm down"_

_"Natsume? Wake up, can you hear me?"_

_"Natsume?"_

"Natsume?"_  
_

Natsume's eyes blinked as he heard voices drift from indistinct to realistic

The twirly-haired girl beside him smiled in joy, she hugged him the moment he sat up

"Oh Natsume, I was so worried!" Permy hugged him, he shrugged as if nothing happened

His gaze drifted from person to person, finally focusing on Mikan; who stood behind the crowd leaning against the wall

"Let's go, Hotaru" She stood up properly and left, Hotaru following her

Natsume sat there, watching her walk away from the room and out of the door

_You idiot_

He heard an indistinct voice out of nowhere, he looked around; nobody seemed to hear that voice except him

"Are you okay, Natsume?" Ruka asked his friend that was sitting on the bed

"Yeah, I'm fine" Natsume coldly answered as he motioned to get off the bed

Permy quickly stopped him with a concerned face "No, you musn't! You are not well yet and you still have to rest" She pleaded

He glared at her with an icy glare "Get off me" He muttered

Permy froze in shock, she instantly let go of Natsume and backed off as he got off the bed

The rest of the people that was in the room laughed at the girl's reaction

Natsume ignored them, he had a job to do tonight

* * *

The moonlight reflected on the crystal clear waters of the academy lake, it was another peaceful evening for the students of Alice academy. The commotion had calmed down and everyone went to sleep as if nothing happened. It was a quite, peaceful and silent night.

The wind blew past her beautiful brown hair, she looked outside the window with a scowl on her pale face. Her arms were crossed on her chest

"What do you want?" Mikan asked with a cold tone, she glared at him with the same serious expression. And if looks could kill, he would have fallen off the tree for she was sending him daggers.

Natsume sat on the branch of the tree, he clearly saw that he was disturbing her of her peaceful night, but he had enough courage to do what he was doing right now. Mikan stood very close beside her window, Natsume was just a few inches away since the tree grew very close to her window, giving her shade very morning when the sun rose up.

He leaned over and grabbed her by the collar. Mikan's eyes grew wide, she froze in shock that she couldn't even react to what happened.

His lips brushed against hers, her gaze met his commanding red eyes. Their lips touched as the moon hid behind the clouds. She realized that Natsume had kissed her. As soon as she gathered her wits about, she gave him a push. He held to the branch where he was sitting, and looked at her with the same expression he had when he kissed her.

Her face grew paler and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked at him with utmost disgust for what he had done, she was confused...and at the same time, furious.

"We're even, 'kay?" He quickly mentioned before jumping off the branch of the tree, and disappearing from his sight

She was shocked as she looked down where he had jumped

_What was that boy thinking?_

She thought to herself, she stood dazed as the moon reflected on her brown, gorgeous eyes...

* * *

**_Okay, something calm for an ending once in a while ne? Well, I'm pretty much fed up with sappy endings that I often see in movies, but I guess it's not too bad once you decide to do it once in a long while._**

**_Anyway, after this week I'll give you guys a lot of chapters to read and read and read! I've got two weeks of non-stop fun in store, so I decided to spend all of that on Fanfiction...and on Halloween too..._**

**_PEACE! - Lunata  
_**


	7. Rainfall, Bright sunshine

**_Hello, hello, guys! *Sigh* I am plainly tired and drop-dead exhausted right now, so please forgive the new style I am using in this chapter.  
I for one, love novels; The raven, Twilight, and a lot more. So this time, I'll be trying a little bit of poem-y styles; If I like it, it stays, and if I don't it's history by the next chapter._**

**_Format Note: The _**_Italicized_**_ words are narration and from time to time, some of the characters' thoughts  
_**

**_ The _**unformatted **_is just the normal flow of the story_**

**_ The _bold _is stressed_**

**_ And the Bold-italicized is author's notes_**

**_Ready, set, action!_**

**_

* * *

_**_Come near, come near  
Come one, come all  
I'll tell you of a tale so tall_

_It's about a girl  
Who was evilly good  
Yet this girl was no Red riding hood_

_The rain fell from  
The dark-clouded sky  
As she sat by the window, head held high_

_This fair, fair maiden  
Was no ordinary child  
With skin so pale, so gentle, so mild_

_Now tell us, dear maiden  
Dear gentle lass  
What brings you about the clear window glass?_

"It's raining, there's no class" Mikan replied to the question she was given by the narrator

_Clearly it is  
Is thou soul troubled?  
For whatever lies ahead, might not be pleasing?_

"You got that right" Mikan chuckled

_"What troubles thee?"  
Is what I'd like to ask  
But let us sit tight and watch as she unfurls her mask_

Knock..knock..knock!

That was the sound that came from Mikan's door, clearly somebody was at her doorstep

She walked towards the door and opened it to welcome whoever was there

_Who could be here when there's no class and it's raining?_ Mikan thought to herself, nevertheless that question can only be answered if she opened the door

As the door creaked when she motioned to open it a loud shout came in front of her

"**SURPRISE!**" Permy, Wakako, Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi greeted her with all sunny faces

"What are you guys doing here?" Mikan asked, in shock

"Well, clearly we just wanted to thank you in behalf of Class B for saving Natsume" Wakako cheerily answered

"And the both of us were just dragged along" Koko pointed to Kitsuneme and himself, smiling as ever

Mikan sweatdropped at Kokoroyomi's sentence

_Dragged along, huh?_ She thought to herself

Meanwhile, Permy grinned evilly at Mikan's expression

_Just cause you saved him, doesn't mean Natsume-kun belongs to you! _Permy thought, enraged, but still keeping composure. She was going to execute her evil plan as soon as the right moment comes

_Right! I'll kill her the moment I get my hands on her! _She evilly smiled to herself

_Woe to the soul  
Of her cunning assasin!  
For whoever enrages this child  
Shall meet a fate dearest bitter!_

_I have told you before  
Did I not?  
That this pale child was no ordinary  
To be taken so lightly_

_Dearest Mikan,  
Such deceit, such cruelty!  
For you are a murderer, and that is reality!_

_How many lives have you taken with you hands?  
How much more are there for you to kill?_

_Spare this woeful life!  
This twirly twirly perm,  
Or else her body will be somewhere, eaten by the worms_

"Sit down, feel at home" Mikan smiled, she had gotten a little bit of emotion for the weeks she had spent with Hotaru

Kitsuneme, Kokoroyomi and Wakako sat right down on the floor, whereas Permy, chose to sit right beside Mikan

"You guys want anything?" Mikan asked, heading for the fridge

"I'll just have some canned juice" Koko quickly replied

"Same here" Kitsuneme nodded

"Me too" Wakako smiled

"What about you ,uh...what was your name again?" Mikan asked the only girl who hadn't spoke the whole time

Silence...

"Wahahahaha!" Kitsuneme, Kokoroyomi and Wakako burst out in laughter

"God, Sumire! You haven't talked the whole time so she forgot you name!" Kitsuneme laughed his head off

"Ow...my stomach hurts..." Wakako was laughing on the floor, literally

Koko couldn't make out the words he intended to spoke, for he was laughing very hard

A vein popped on Permy's head and she glared at her three companions

"Sumire, Sumire Shouda" She turned to Mikan with a fake smile

"Sorry" Mikan replied, and proceeded to take the drinks out of the fridge

Th five of drank and chatted together, about what happened for the past few weeks, about Mikan, about the incident and of course, about the school's number one heartrob; Natsume

"He's not that good-looking" Kokoroyomi sipped his drink

"Yeah, I second the motion" Kitsuneme chuckled as he sipped his own drink too

"How would you guys understand? You're all boys!" Wakako protested

"Yes, how I dream of the day he will finally confess his feelings for me. 'I love you, Sumire. I always will!'" Permy imagined as she held her breath  
"Oh how romantic would that be!" She added

"I third the motion" Mikan put her drink down on the floor as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand

Sumire and Wakako's jaws dropped "What?"

"I third the motion, he's not that good looking" Mikan plainly said

"Tha-that's impossible!" Wakako stuttered "How could a gorgeous and cute girl like you say that?" She added

"Number one: He's an idiot. Number two: I am by no means gorgeous or cute" Mikan stated with an emotionless face

"Woohoo!" Kokoroyomi shouted as he high-fived with Kitsuneme and Mikan

"That's just plain confusing, you're his seatmate! You get to sit beside him everyday, smell that pleasant aroma, and get to talk to him now and then!" Wakako reasoned, Sumire fumed at what she said for it was true

Sumire was plainly jealous of Mikan, for being Natsume's seatmate, for talking to him, and for existing in the first place

"Exactly, I spend a lot of time with him, and as a result; I'm sick of him" Mikan sipped her canned juice

"Oooh..." Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme chorused

"How dare you!" Permy stood up, her rage filling up to the highest level, she pointed an accusing finger at Mikan

"How dare you say those things about Natsume-kun! He's a great man, a noble and honorable..." Permy was cut off when Mikan continued

"Pervert" Mikan said as if it was a normal statement

Permy's face was priceless, it was as if a vase was just thrown on her face

"A noble and honorable pervert? Hahahaha!" Kokoroyomi laughed

Kitsuneme also joined in, it was rare to see a girl stand up against Natsume. He was a handsome boy after all

"Sumire, calm down" Wakako tried to calm down her friend

"But-" Sumire tried to reason

"Calm down, Permy. What would your dream boy say if he were here?" Mikan threatened

Permy instantly sat down at this statement, she was madly in love with Natsume Hyuuga to give herself up for an argument with her classmate

_This girl sounds as if she is speaking from experience, should I execute what I had intended to do? _Sumire thought carefully

She turned her gaze to Mikan, who was smiling and laughing while talking with the rest

_For the past few weeks she has been smiling and laughing, I wonder what happened.._

Permy proceeded to remember what had happened the past few weeks

_I wonder what happened between her and Natsume? When she first came, she was cool, beautiful and emotionless, as if she was empty...yet right now.._

Permy glanced at Mikan and her companions, then she realized something...

_I get it, friends...she had real friends, for the FIRST time probably..._

Permy smiled as she realized that she was right

_I also need to be a real friend, if I want to get close to Natsume..._

The group laughed as their conversation lengthened

"It stopped raining" Kitsuneme pointed out, the sky began to clear up as the group motioned towards the window

"Yeah" Mikan smiled "It's a bright day"

_Underneath all that darkness, I guess she also has a light _Permy smiled "Yeah"

* * *

_For what a peaceful ending!  
No bloodshed nor dismay!  
Such words chosen carefully,  
Such-_

_**Stop the funky narration! I'm sick of it, sick of it! Totally sick of it, I ain't ever using it again...Anyway, no bloodshed this time, Mikan's gotten soft, ne?**_

_**Anyway, I just came from decorating my office. It was draped with black curtain and red laces, with bats too! I love Halloween!**_

_**See you next chapter - Lunata  
**_


	8. Book 1: Innocent Sorrow

**_Hello citizens of Fanfiction! Greetings from-wait what?_**

**_Just kidding, hey guys! I've been away for a few days now. Well the reason (the one and only, that is) that I was away was because of this; Should I place Mikan in an asylum or not?  
Well, it sounds like a pretty deranged idea; placing Mikan in a home for the mentally ill...I also heard that stupidity is also a case that should be sent to asylums!_**

**_So, I talked to my bestfriend about it. And he asked me the details of Mikan's background: How she was orphaned, why her parents died, why her parents were killed, how were her parents killed, and most of all; Why did I think of sending Mikan to an asylum. After hearing all my replies, he said 'Yes'  
I was plain shocked! I thought he would say no and scold me for hours about thinking something that stupid. But he didn't! He's so kind...either that, or he ate something out of the ordinary, ugh..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters, and I am proud that I don't!_**

**_As you know already: _**

_Italicize **for narration, creepy sounds and thoughts from time to time  
**_

**Bold _for stress_**

Underline_** for importance**_**_  
_**

Unformatted **_for the natural flow of events_**

**_ and Bold-Italicize for Author's notes  
_**

**_Anyway, enough chit-chat! Less talking, more killing!_**

**_

* * *

_MOONLIGHT STUDIOS presents**

**"EnD ZoNe"**

Chapter Seven: Innocent Sorrow

_Welcome children...  
Welcome to the land of unimaginable evil, unbearable sorrow...and overflowing anger...  
Have you heard of the girl, whose parents were killed by vampires? The little cold hearted murderer? Yes, of course you have...  
Mikan was her name, was it? Oh yes...it is, such a fragrance of Mandarins that come from her sweet, sweet name_

_Let me warn you, dear child...this story I am about to tell won't be pleasant..but if you have the guts and a tight stomach..then, read on this book that contains all of her sorrow, all of her misery, and all of that hatred that lies beneath that emotionless face._

_So it came to be, back before this story started...stood the mansion of her proud parents, Izumi and Yuka.  
It stretched all over the west of PANDORA, a city that was built in the grasslands of Japan. Young Mikan, was the heir to all this fortune...and the heir to the throne...  
_

_Mikan's parents were not only rich, but also respected as well as kind hearted. They never boasted about their achievements or anything about their riches and what-not. They held their heads down and listened to other people first. And it was said that because of this humble attitude that their kind was disgusted with them, and plotted to kill them.  
Izumi and Yuka were one of the most high degrees of the vampire society, for they themselves were vampire royals...who chose to live with the humans in search of peaceful and harmonious living. Disgusted with such actions, the vampire clan has long planned to overthrow and destroy the both of them...and blot them out from the history of the royal vampires.  
But forgive me. We're getting ahead of ourselves. Our story...or should I say her story, begins here._

_When once upon a time, there was a certain little girl, unlike any other..who was robbed of everything that she once cherished and treasured.  
A little girl who came to be known as, Mikan Sakura.  
_

"Mikan! Mikan, where is thee?" Yuka called out in a voice so sweet. Her white dress ruffled as the wind passed by, blowing her silky hair.

"I am here, dearest mother!" Mikan replied, her mother looked up to the Sakura tree that was on their backyard. She smiled as the wind blew past her, she was in a Alice-in-Wonderland outfit, blue dress with a white apron and ribbon. She let her hair down and had a bow on top of her head.

"My child, why dost thou waste time on such things?" Yuka asked as her daughter jumped down the tree

"I do not waste my time mother, I wanted to see why the Sakura tree is so beautiful" Mikan smiled as she looked up the enormous tree that had pink leaves on it

"Dearest child, your curiosity reaches beyond the boundaries" Yuka chuckled

"Thank you, dear mother" Mikan continued to look at their Sakura tree

Yuka laughed a bit

"Come, come now. Your father must be waiting for us in the dining room" Yuka motioned for Mikan to come with her to the dining room, Mikan followed her mother with a smile so bright

* * *

"Good day, my father" Mikan greeted Izumi who was sitting on an elegant chair that was on the side of their long dining table

"Good day, my daughter" Izumi replied as he hugged Mikan, who came running to him

"Why dost thee seem happy?" Izumi asked his smiling daughter

"All for a good reason, dear father" Mikan took her seat beside her father

The helpers were now serving them food, Mikan sat beside her father, while her mother sat across Mikan. Their dining table was long, but only three people would accommodate it; Mikan, Yuka and Izumi

"Thank you" Mikan politely thanked the helper who served her plate on the table

"You welcome, your excellence" The helper bowed in response

"Mikan.." Izumi started as Mikan tilted her head towards her father

"What are you going to do this afternoon?" He finished

"I plan of roaming the gardens father, if that is alright with thee" Mikan replied in a polite tone

"I grant you permission" Izumi bowed his head

"Thank you, dear father" Mikan smiled

After they finished, the helpers came to clean up the table. Mikan left with enthusiasm, and ran to the gardens.

"You have sensed it haven't you?" Yuka mentioned to Mikan's father

"Yes, it is about time they have arrived" Izumi's voice hinted his worry

"But do they know of Mikan's existence?" Yuka asked

"No, they do not. We have kept the child within this house's boundaries that she does not know of anyone except us and the helpers" Izumi replied, Yuka writhed for it was true that they have kept the child away from the world that no one even knew she existed.

* * *

Mikan ran to the gardens, excited. She panted as she reached the grasslands of the blossoming garden. The roses were in full bloom and the wind blew gently across Mikan's face.

"I pray that such a wonderful moment as this would last forever. But alas! Such a time passes by the snap of a second" Mikan sighed

Suddenly she heard some ruffling in the bushes...she turned to see what it was. The sounds died out, Mikan stood silent on her ground.

_Haaaaa..._

Mikan shivered, that eerie sound just came from the bushes..she was scared, she was frightened, she was downright frozen on the spot  
Mikan snapped, she gained her strength and started to run. She started to run back to the dining room

* * *

"They're here" Yuka muttered

"I sense them, they're here alright" Izumi replied to his worried wife

"I'm worried about Mikan" Yuka informed him

"It'll be alright, she is in the gardens and I've asked the helpers to watch her. And she also doesn't know of her vampire side yet" Izumi walked over to the window where Yuka was standing

"Yes, we haven't told her since the day she was born. How would she know?" Yuka replied and then sighed

"No matter what happens, we'll protect Mikan. We'll blot out her vampire side, we'll turn her human" Izumi assured Yuka

"I'm not really sure about this..." Yuka was a bit doubtful

"It's alright, for now all we can do is-" Izumi was cut off of his sentence, something suddenly exploded in the dining room

"Persona!" Yuka gasped

Persona smirked, then as the smoke cleared, it revealed who really caused the explosion in the room

"It's not just me you have to worry about, Yuka" Persona grinned evilly as a raven-haired boy with red eyes stood in front of him

"He's another royal vampire from the south continent, he is the sole heir to the throne when he comes of age" Persona informed them

"You!" Izumi growled at Persona

"Hmph" Persona simply ignored the both of them, then he snapped his finger

The glass of the window broke as a number of bats came swirling inside the room, each forming into a vampire that soon surrounded the two royals

"Bloodseekers" Yuka hissed, her fangs grew as she growled. Izumi did the same, they were both planning on fighting the whole group of bloodseekers that surrounded them.

Persona smirked as his young ally stood with an emotionless face.

_This is the end of you, northern royals... _He thought

* * *

_Haaaaa...I must say, dear child..._

The eerie voice was chasing Mikan, she ran fast on her feet...fear was clearly seen on her face

"Please...please open" She began rattling the door knob "Please, please, **please** open.." Mikan desperately cried

_I must say...dear child...what fierce eyes you have..._

Mikan gasped, she was really scared...really scared..somehow the voice seemed to come from inside of her

"No, **NO!**" Mikan writhed in agony as she covered her ears

_Silly child! You cannot get away, I am inside of you...haahahahaaaaaaaaaaa..._

Mikan fell down on her knees, she having a mental breakdown...

**BOOM!**

Mikan turned to the source of the sound, it was...

"The dining room! Mother, Father!" Mikan screamed as she got back on her foot and ran towards the direction of the explosion

Finding no other way in, she broke the nearest windows to her and got inside

* * *

"huff...huff..." Izumi huffed, blood dripping from his mouth. The bloodseeker's bodies lay down on the ground, all of them were defeated by the pair of royal vampires

"Not bad.." Persona raised a brow, then he turned the raven-haired, 8-year-old boy beside him.

"I trust it that you won't have any trouble..." He smirked, "Won't you, Natsume?"

_Now, Natsume Hyuuga was a royal vampire of the southern region of the world. He was orphaned on an early age, his parents were killed by vampire hunters, and until he comes of age he was put into the care of a vampire association. Vampires, although they have royals from the four directions of the world; don't mingle with each other much, and the royals of each direction are of no way related to one another; like the Northern royals have no blood relation to the Southern royals. In short, they are free to kill, since it isn't their bloodline._

Natsume walked towards them, expression barren, eyes red and skin pale. He took the huffing Yuka by the neck, choking her

Yuka gasped for air, she began to grow pale

"Yuka!" Izumi shouted as he charged towards Natsume

Natsume simply glared at him, sending him flying just by the explosion of his evil aura...the swirling vortex of dark matter that came from Natsume was extremely intense

"Such power.." Izumi groaned in pain

Yuka grew unconcious, she began to lose her control over herself

"Vampires, have such regeneration power that they can be considered immortal" Persona grinned "But not if they get killed by another vampire, ne?"

Natsume crushed Yuka's neck, separating her head from her body.

Izumi's eyes widened in shock, "Yuka..." he muttered

Natsume, finished with Yuka, threw the head beside it's body, he started to go towards Izumi

Tired and beat up, Izumi's regeneration power grew weak was soon unable to heal all his wounds

_Damn.._ Izumi thought as he realized that he was going to die because his regeneration had worn out

Natsume raised his left hand and muttered "...Steel blade.."

He lashed his hand down Izumi's forehead, slicing it down, killing Mikan's father in a spare second

Persona clapped at Natsume's performance, soon the fireplace began to spread it's fire on the broken pieces of chair that was near it, causing the fire to spread throughout the room

"..Mi..kan.." A voice muttered, Natsume turned, only to see Yuka connecting her head to her body through her regeneration

"Mikan..." she muttered once again as her regeneration completed, however she was tired from using her powers, rendering herself useless

Natsume walked towards her, eyes fixed on his target. Yuka simply looked up and stared deep into his eyes, he picked her up by the collar and raised a fist to punch her

"Stop!" A panicking voice came, it's owner grabbed Natsume's arm that was about to punch Yuka

"Mikan!" Yuka alarmingly shouted

"Stop hurting them...please.." Mikan's tears flowed through her eyes as Natsume glared at her, but she wasn't scared, not one bit

He tried to raise his arm again

"Stop it!" Mikan shouted, shut her eyes tight as she grabbed Natsume's arm, tears still streaming from her eyes

"Gh.." Natsume muttered as he felt the bone of his arm crack at Mikan's strong grip

"What do we have here?" Persona spoke, Mikan turned to him at shock

"My, my, my...Yuka and Izumi's daughter? I have never heard of you" Persona grinned widely "Don't worry child, all your mother's pain will be gone.." he snickered "And she will be gone with it!"

"No!" Mikan screamed, wounding Natsume and causing a swirling vortex of dark matter come out from inside of her

_Haaaaaaa...child...you can never escape...  
_

_Yes...never...never...I am inside of you, you can never escape _

_Such anger...such fury contained inside of you...yes... Let it all out child, let it all out!_

_Let it blow up from within you! Crush them! Devour them! Show them your fury_

Natsume, sensing that he might perish from such immense power let go of Yuka and raised his free arm to kill Mikan

"Mikan, NO!" Yuka quickly ran in front of her daughter, shielding her from Natsume's attack, the same attack that killed Izumi

Mikan gasped, Persona's eyes widened and Natsume stayed stunned

"Guah..." Yuka coughed up blood as her body separated into pieces, shoulder from body, waist from her thighs, knees from her legs

"Mother..." Mikan gasped as her mother fell to the floor

"Mikan..."Yuka muttered

"Mother!" Mikan kneeled beside her mother as Persona and Natsume stood baffled by Yuka's actions

"Mother! Please don't die, please don't leave me! You're invincible aren't you? He killed you once and you lived..." Her tears began to stain the floor "So please don't die!"

Yuka put a finger on Mikan's forehead, it glowed as soon as it touched Mika's skin

"Mother?" Mikan managed to say, confused by her mother's actions

"Mikan...I'll seal you away, I'll seal your vampire personality away for now..." Yuka managed to smile

"Vampire personality? What do you mean mother?" Mikan panicked

"You, are a vampire royal of the northern region...for now...at least for now...I'll seal you away, and your seal will only be broken...by the one you are fated to be with.." Yuka coughed up blood as she used the last of her power, dark matter began to form a black cross mark on the left side of Mikan's collar bone

"Mother, no! Instead of regenerating you're using your powers to seal me!" Mikan cried

"For now, I'll replace all of your memories, I'll lock up your vampire personality...and until that fated day comes..you'll remember..everything" Yuka began to cry as she watched her daughter break down in front of her

"So...you're turning me into a human.." Mikan gasped as her mother closed her eyes

Yuka managed to chuckle "Not exactly.." She closed her eyes and breathed her last, white light began to come out of Mikan's forehead

**"MOTHER!"**

**

* * *

**Beep...beep...beep..

"Is the boy alright?" One man asked the doctor, apparently he was mentioning the sleeping, raven-haired boy on the hospital bed

"Yes, he is..." The doctor assured the man, the man turned the boy that was on the bed

"Natsume putted up quite a good show yesterday, apparently he was stopped by that northern vampire princess" The man said in a stoic voice

"Yes, well he seems to have a loss of memories of the previous events" The doctor added

The man just scoffed "From where?" he asked

"Well, I should say, from Persona's explanation of the flow of events, he forgot from the start of the operation to the end of it...he must have been traumatized that his mind rejected the memories he was supposed to take in" The doctor answered

"That's fine, her doesn'tt need to remember anything from the mission" The man looked at Natsume's sleeping face "A piece of memory loss won't affect his strength or capability to do the missions"

* * *

_Mother...mother...why did you...why did you leave me mother?..._

"Ahhh!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs as the machine began to send electric waves through her body, she was found by a man in a black coat. Apparently, he was a member of the Vampire Hunters Association; and the half-brother of Izumi, Mikan's father.

"Shouldn't you go easy on her, sir?" A employee asked the man in a black coat

"No, I don't think so. If she still has that vampire personality intact then, we need to be careful" He answered

"But Sir Yukihara, the mark on her left collarbone is already shining brightly, controlling her vampire blood from within" The employee pointed to the shining cross that shone through her long-sleeved white blouse

"Until we have proof that she is truly in a human state, we will not go easy on her. Besides this check-up is for her own good" Yukihara answered with his arms firmly crossed

"But why are you sending electric waves sir?" The employee once more asked

"They detect if her vampire blood is currently active" Yukihara answered straightly

"But still..." The employee worryingly looked up to the unconscious Mikan who was suspended on air, held up by the light that the machine emitted

"Does she remember anything?" He finally blurted out

"Nothing related to vampires" Yukihara closed his eyes as if concentrating on something_..._

_Yet her story does not end here dear children, oh no...  
Young Mikan still has a lot of secrets to be revealed, yes...underneath all that emotionless face she hides the darkest of all secrets.  
But that, is another story..._

_

* * *

_

_**Whoo! That took me about 2 whole days to write and ponder about what would happen next, and what stinks is that my Document Manager went all crazy and deranged! *sigh* That was some secret tale right? Well, more like a horror and suspense documentary, next chapter will about what happened next to Mikan while she spends her life inside the chambers of a building where her uncle Yukihara resides...and as a partial human!**_

_**Well, better get going on writing..or else I won't be able to finish a lot of chapters!  
Oh and just for the record, THIS IS THE LONGEST EnD ZoNe CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!i  
I mean 3,689 words! That is wicked record for me!  
Anyway, I promise I'll update faster next time...  
I shall return! -Lunata**_


	9. Book 2: Doubt and Trust

**_Hello people! What's up?  
Anyway, I been pondering over this chapter since the beginning of the story, this is the second part of the revelation of Mikan's dark past.  
This chapter explains how she grew her bloodlust, how she became a vampire hunter and the rest of the FAQ_**

**_Let's get rolling if we wanna start this chapter early!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice and NEVER will_**

**_

* * *

_****MOONLIGHT STUDIOS present**

******"EnD ZoNe"**

Chapter 9: Doubt And Trust

_Welcome, children of all ages, boys and girls of every race, I welcome you!  
Our story continues, or as I have said before; Her story continues...  
Her story of anguish and terror, our young heroine has found her way into the Hunter's den, taken in by her uncle; Yukihara  
Yet she continuously tortured by machines in order to make sure that she is human, as well as being tortured by her disoriented memories_

_Now, I will tell you of the tale, of how her cold-hearted side was born..._

(THE AFTERMATH OF MIKAN'S SEALING)

The mansion has burned into ashes, Mikan fell down unconscious, Persona has retreated carrying an unconscious Natsume, and Mikan's parents are burned and dead

Mikan's eyes began to open, she saw a black-coated man standing in front of her

"Who..who are you?" Mikan asked

The man looked at her, she was sitting on the ground, her mother's body had burned to ashes

"Come with me" The man grabbed Mikan's wrist and started to drag her off

Mikan barely had enough strength to stand up, she walked wearily, stumbling every now and then

They arrived in front of a tall skyscraper, Mikan's half-burnt clothes clearly made her look like a street child

The man proceeded to drag her inside, she had to keep up with her remaining strength

"Who are you, I ask" Mikan said once more

"I am Yukihara" The man that was dragging her answered

"Where are you taking me?" Mikan asked, now very tired

Yukihara let Mikan sit on a bench near the inmate wards, these wards were the place for the mentally deranged, the psychodelically traumatized, in short, for the insane people that were traumatized when they were attacked by vampires. It was kind of a mini-asylum for the association

"Your parents were killed by vampires, right?" Yukihara asked, Mikan's eyes grew wide in confusion

"What are you talking about?" She reasoned out "My parents died in an accidental fire that spread in our living room, they weren't killed by..whatever you call them"

_She forgot? _Yukihara wondered _Judging by those fangs that are starting to shrink, I'd say she's also a vampire..._

Yukihara then turned around, leaving Mikan on the bench, he called to a nurse and talked to her, the nurse nodded, then she walked towards Mikan

"Come child, let's get you changed" The nurse gently took Mikan's hand

Mikan, seeing how kind the nurse was, unhesitatingly stood up and went with the nurse. The nurse changed her clothes to a white long-sleeved blouse with a mark '0-7' on the left side of the chest area, paired with white shorts that reached down to her knee. The nurse then took her to a room inside the inmate wards, the room was pure white, not a single object was inside, the back and both sides of the room were concrete, it's front was thick glass so that the nurses could see the inmate's progress.

"Why am I here?" Mikan asked

"Don't worry, this is where you'll stay for the mean time of rehabilitation" The nurse explained, Mikan's eyes widened, she realized what was happening

"But..But I'm not crazy!" Mikan reasoned out to the nurse, pleading

"I'm sorry dear, this is sir Yukihara's orders" The nurse looked at Mikan with an apologizing look, and then left

Mikan sat there, on her own. She slumped on the ground and sighed, wondering what was happening

_Mother...where are you? Where am I? Please..please come back..please..I'm confused right now...I don't know who I am, or what I'm supposed to do..where are you?_

That was all she could think of, she wondered what she was going to do. She had lost her memories about herself, her family, where she came from and what she was. She didn't know why. She could just sit there, helpless. She closed her eyes and slept in the barren room

* * *

"Ahhh!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs as the machine began to send electric waves through her body. While she was unconsciously sleeping, she was taken by the nurse to a machine. The nurses strapped wires around her and sent the machine going, causing her to subconsciously scream.

"Shouldn't you go easy on her, sir?" An employee asked Yukihara

"No, I don't think so. If she still has that vampire personality intact then, we need to be careful" He answered

"But Sir Yukihara, the mark on her left collarbone is already shining brightly, controlling her vampire blood from within" The employee pointed to the shining cross that shone through her long-sleeved white blouse

"Until we have proof that she is truly in a human state, we will not go easy on her. Besides this check-up is for her own good" Yukihara answered with his arms firmly crossed

"But why are you sending electric waves sir?" The employee once more asked

"They detect if her vampire blood is currently active" Yukihara answered straightly

"But still..." The employee worryingly looked up to the unconscious Mikan who was suspended on air, held up by the light that the machine emitted

"Does she remember anything?" He finally blurted out

"Nothing related to vampires" Yukihara closed his eyes as if concentrating on something

"I see.." The employee said, his voice level dropping

After that, Mikan was safely returned to her room

* * *

"A vampire princess you say?" A voice asked

"Yes, apparently she is the daughter of Yuka and Izumi. The two royals our little Natsume has killed" Persona answered with a smirk plastered on his face

"Is she that much of a threat?" The voice asked once again

Persona's teeth clenched "She was strong enough to break Natsume's left arm"

"I see..." The voice eerily laughed "Send them, kill her...and everyone along with her.."

Persona smiled, he snapped his fingers and numerous bats began to follow him

* * *

VREEP! VREEP! VREEP! VREEP!

"Everyone, we have an urgent situation at hand; CODE Blue, Cerberus is on the loose. I repeat, CODE blue, Cerberus is on the loose. This is not a drill! Armed forces proceed to SECTOR 0-7, stand guard!"

The megaphone announced to the whole building, chaos seemed to have fallen on the headquarters. Everyone was rushing around, the soldiers began to gather around the said area's entrance, the nurses came with giant syringes on their hands. It was very noisy as the warriors began to gather.

"Hey, what's up for lunch after this?"

"CODE Blue? I thought it was CODE Red 4-4-2-7!"

"Aww man, this sucks..why now?"

"Get ready people, they're coming!"

The group began to silence down on the last remark, they stood waiting in front of SECTOR 0-7. Suddenly the entrance began to crack, the armed forces stood ready

**BOOM!**

The entrance was sliced into four pieces as bats and vampires came rushing through the open portal, the soldiers aim and fired at their targets.  
The battle had just begun...

* * *

Mikan sat on the ash filled ground, she was currently inside her mind's disoriented interpretation of events, in short she was more like 'insane'

Her mind was giving hallucinations now, she saw her surroundings as an ash-laiden barren field, her eyes were deep and she was covering her ears with her hands. Her face refused to show any emotion at all.

**Mikan's POV**

As I sat down the ash-laiden ground, I covered my ears with both of my hands...I didn't want to hear anything right now. I'm confused...lost and dazed...I don't even know who the heck I am right now, all I know is that I was dragged here and treated as an inmate. I'm also starting to feel like I'm going to turn to a deranged little girl. I just wanted to sit this one out, I didn't care about the sirens and the voices that I hear shouting right now, all I see is a field filled with ashes...pity.. and sorrow

**BOOM!**

What was that? That sounded like an explosion, it also sounds like it's very near! I looked down my blouse, I saw the mark '0-7'. What was this supposed to mean? Suddenly I heard somebody scream "Backup! Backup! We need backup on SECTOR 0-7 now!"  
I immediately realized what was happening, the sector where I was in, SECTOR 0-7, was under attack! I don't know who and I don't care, but what the heck is happening here?

What is this? Is this building under attack? And why in SECTOR 0-7? Are...no..are they after ME?  
That can't be! I'm confused with my head spinning and yet I have to go under this kind of trouble!

**End of Mikan's POV**

Mikan snapped out of her trance and began to run towards the glass, she looked outside what was happening, a nurse happened to pass by rushing

"Nurse! Nurse!" Mikan called out, the nurse turned and looked at Mikan

"What's happening?" Mikan asked

"There's a break-in in this sector, vampires and bats are everywhere!" The nurse answered, suddenly someone called her, she ran off towards the sector's entrance where the battle was currently happening

_Vampires? _

Mikan gasped at the thought, suddenly she heard a voice from inside of her

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

Mikan's eyes grew wide, instantly she covered her ears and slumped down on the ground, eyes wide open

_Dear child...hhaaaaaaaaaaaa...why do you run..._

_Why do you do so much to run away from me...why..._

Tears began to stream down from Mikan's eyes, they fell down to the white floor beneath her "Who...who are you?"

_Have you forgotten child? No...you musn't forget..._

_You musn't forget child, I won't let you...haaaaaaa..._

_Do not forget...remember my child...remember...do not forget me, child..._

"Who are you?" Mikan screamed in agony

_Very once well acquainted...yes...my dear child...remember...you can't forget.._

_I won't let you...won't you come back child?_

_Come back...back to where you belong...my dear child...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..._

"No, NO!" Mikan writhed in pain as she began to grab her own hair and screamed in deep pain, the vampires had already reached her room, in a flash they broke the glass that was in front of her room, surrounding her agonizing figure that sat on the floor

Mikan looked up while she cried, she saw all the vampires that were surrounding her

_Child...you have the means within you...you have the strength to create all that you want..._

_Such fury...such anger...such loathe...such madness!_

_Do it child...you have the capability!_

Suddenly, out of nowhere a swirling vortex of dark matter began to emit from Mikan's body, it formed in front of her, solidifying itself into a black chainsaw, the chainsaw's handle had chains tied to it, and the chains were connected to the chains that were wrapped around Mikan's left wrist

"Wh-What?" Mikan stuttered, baffled by the saw that had taken form in front of her

_Do it now child! Kill them..._

Mikan looked up to the vampires that were surrounding her when the voice commanded her, somehow she seemed doubtful of what she would do

_Do it now...or they will gobble you up...do it now child...DO NOT HESITATE!_

The vampires growled as they advanced towards her, Mikan began to stand up, taking up her chainsaw...

"Leave..." her eyes turned red as the vampires closed in "...me..." she raised her head as she screamed at the top of her lungs "...**ALONE**!"

Mikan jumped up, and brought down her chainsaw on the vampires, lashing them into two pieces, she then ducked low and began to swing the chainsaw around like crazy, cutting the bloodsuckers into pieces, separating them limb from limb...blood splattered as she unleashed her fury

More vampires closed in on her, she turned at them, eyes wide with fury, she jumped and landing from shoulder to shoulder the vampires, swinging her chainsaw as she did so, causing the vampire's heads to fall off one after another

Yukihara ran towards Mikan's chamber, all that he could reach was that all the vampires have closed in on Mikan while she swings around her weapon killing them like insects. Another vampire crept up from behind him, Mikan turned to his direction and threw the chainsaw spinning at his direction. The vampire jumped up, causing him to duck down, in an instant the chainsaw hit a vampire head on, cutting the whole head off in the process. As if controlled, the chainsaw came back to Mikan like a boomerang, she caught it by the handle with her left hand and began to swing it again

Mikan swung with her anger and raged brimming to the highest level, soon a swirling vortex of dark matter began to engulf her, her eyes glowed red as she shouted at the top of her voice, her intense evil aura was killing all of the remaining vampires in the building

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

**

* * *

**_Good work child...I am so proud of you...soon you will be well, and you will be able to go home...wouldn't you like that? Now, feed your bloodlust child...feed..._

"Ahhhh!" Mikan screamed like crazy inside her inmate cell, the voice was totally creeping her out

Suddenly Yukihara came with a nurse beside him, Mikan calmed down and looked at him with a stoic expression on her face

Mikan was led out of her cell and walked beside Yukihara and the nurse towards the auditorium

"What do you want this time?" Mikan asked, a hint of irritation in her voice

Yukihara stopped in his tracks, Mikan stopped right behind him

He turned his head towards her and asked "How would you like to become a vampire hunter for the meantime?"

Mikan's eyes widened, she grinned evilly at the statement, she had grown bloodlust and an unknown craving for revenge ever since she lost her parents

"Deal..." Her voice was mixed between evil and her normal voice

* * *

_**Okay people, that's about it! That's all about Mikan's past you guys got to know. Next chapter will return to the present time line.**_

*sigh* That just sucks, I wanted to write more about Mikan's past but, seems that the story ends here. But I always wanted to get rid of the creepy narrator who always says 'Welcome chidren!' sheesh, creeps me out!  
But I can probably write the background of PANDORA or whatever I want to explain out...anyway, peace!  
We can get back to crazy drama scenes and epic bloody battles soon

_**Lunata is out of the building, PEACE! -Lunata  
**_


	10. Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony

**_Hey guys! It's me again, this chapter we're going back to the present time line. As you have read, Books 1 and 2 are about Mikan's, and partly Natsume's past. I'm planning on writing Books 3 and 4, but I ain't sure yet. Anyway, on with the story, we got new characteres entering the stage!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**BOOM!**

"What's happening?" Sumire panicked while on her way towards their classroom

"There seems to be an explosion, let's go check it out!" Kokoroyome replied, still smiling despite the current situation

The both of them speeded towards the source of the explosion, they ended up in front of their classroom's door

"Don't tell me this is where the explosion came from" Sumire scoffed, refusing to believe

**BOOM!**

The explosion was even louder, and truthful enough it came from inside there room  
The both of them wasted no time in banging the doors open, quickly stepping foot inside the room

"What is going on?" Sumire shouted, only to be answered by Hotaru

"Take an unlucky guess..." Hotaru replied with a stoic expression on her face

Sumire's jaw dropped as Koko only chuckled, their eyes fixed on a once-in-a-lifetime scene that was happening in front of their eyes

"Shut up, brainless vampire!" Mikan heaved up a table and threw it at Natsume, who quickly evaded it as it came speeding towards him

"YOU shut up, mindless ghoul!" This time, Natsume heaved up another table, and threw it straight to Mikan

Mikan clenched her teeth and stopped the table that was flying towards her with one hand, the rest of the class gaped

"Being a mindless ghoul is better than being a brainless vampire!" Mikan jumped up and sent a punch towards Natsume.  
Natsume quickly evaded the attack, Mikan landed her fist on the floor, causing it to crack..

"Damn..." Mikan muttered

"You asked for it!" Natsume dashed towards Mikan, his eyes burning red and his fangs growing sharper

"Prepare to go to hell!" Mikan turned around and pulled a chainsaw out of nowhere, the clash was about to begin...

Suddenly, two golden basins dropped out of nowhere, one fell on Natsume's head, causing him to fall over and stop his attack; while the other fell on Mikan, who stopped on her tracks and fell over.

"Oww..."They both muttered simultaneously

"That's enough trouble for the both of you. Now get the table back to their places, Naru's coming" Hotaru instructed as she twirled her wand in her hands

The both of them huffed and returned to their seats, as they both sat besides each other, a ray of lightning struck the room as thunder roared

"I can feel their wrath..." Anna shivered

"Me too..." Nonoko gasped as the rest of the class nodded

The class calmed down as their homeroom teacher arrived

"Good morning, my students!" Narumi came into the room with a big smile, he quickly noticed the dark aura of wrath enveloping Natsume and Mikan

"My, my, my..." he chuckled "Class, for next week's class trip to central town's carnival, I'd like to group you into pairs. You have to look after each other and take responsibility for what happens okay?"

"Yes, sensei!" Some of the students answered, while some just groaned, and some others simply stayed silent; Mikan and Natsume being of no exception.

"And here are your groupings" Narumi started as the class heaved in excitement

"Hotaru and Ruka..."

Ruka and Hotaru simply exchanged glances

"Sumire and Kokoroyome..."

"Anna and Nonoko..."

"Mochu and Kitsuneme..."

"Wakako and Iinchou..."

"Mikan and Natsume..."

The whole class fell into silence, and looked towards the table where Mikan and Natsume were seated. The both of them glared at each other as electricity crackled around them, the class gaped while others fainted. What made their teacher think to group the both of them

"You..." Mikan muttered

"You..." Natsume muttered

The whole class gasped and began to hide under their tables...

And darkness reigned...

* * *

Mikan walked out of the sizzling classroom with a furious expression, she was pissed and was happy that lunch break came

She walked over to the gardens with her mind still cursing at Natsume, not looking at where she was going, she bumped her head into something, she fell to the ground and rubbed her forehead

"Oww..." She muttered

"Sorry, are you okay?" A kind voice asked, Mikan looked up to the owner of the voice, it was middle school student who had deep blue hair with a star below his left eye, he kindly extended a hand towards Mikan.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou, sorry about that" He smiled, Mikan only looked at his expression, then she took his hand and stood up

"It's alright, and thanks..." Mikan replied

"Say, how about I make it up to you? Let's have lunch together, perhaps?" Tsubasa offered, Mikan, seeing his kind offer, agreed. The both of them went to the cafeteria

* * *

"Oh, so you are a Class B student, huh?" Tsubasa sipped his drink

"Yeah, pretty much.." Mikan replied

"You know you're famous for rescuing Natsume Hyuuga from that incident that happened a month ago" Tsubasa informed

"Really?" Mikan felt irritated whenever people fuss over her

"Yo, Tsubasa!" A pink-haired girl hit Tsubasa hard on the head

"Oww, Misaki, stop it!" Tsubasa whined

"You know that hitting on younger girls is a perverted act!" Misaki scolded him

"I'm not hitting on her, I'm apologizing! I accidentally bumped into her!" Tsubasa reasoned out, Mikan chuckled as she watched the two of them fight like two-year-olds

"Hi, I'm Misaki Harada, nice to meet you!" Misaki shook Mikan's hand

"I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you too" Mikan smiled at Misaki

"Ah! That's right!" Misaki's eyes brightened as if she remembered something

"You were that girl that saved Natsume Hyuuga from being kidnapped right?" Misaki enthusiastically asked

"Well..." Mikan seemed hesitant to answer "Yeah.."

"What kind of monster are you?" Misaki directly asked, Mikan seemed baffled by the question

"Misaki!" Tsubasa shouted

"Sorry, sorry, I was a bit excited" Misaki smiled

"Forgive her, she's quite an airhead" Tsubasa sighed

"What?" Misaki sent a death glare to Tsubasa, Tsubasa sweatdropped at the notion

"Anyway, I have the Rejection demon" Tsubasa turned to Mikan

"Rejection demon?" Mikan asked

"Well, rejection demons have the power to reject anything in their surroundings, the objects are rendered useless to these demons, as if they weren't there!" Misaki answered

"It's like this.." Tsubasa demonstrated, he activated his powers as he touched the table, his hand slipped through as if the table wasn't there

"Whoa!" Mikan watched in awe "So you rejected the existance of the table?"

"Yep, you're catching up pretty fast " Tsubasa nodded in reply

"I have the Seven Deadly Sins Demon" Misaki pointed to herself "I control over the powers of each sin, which I can use for combat, or simply beating the crap out of people"

"So, what kind of monster are you?" Misaki and Tsubasa asked Mikan

_Well, first of all, I don't know...I entered this school in disguise of an insanely strong monster...but I think I'm just a human...ah, wait a minute!_

Mikan pondered on the thought

"I'm a ghoul.." Mikan answered, quickly referring to Natsume's insult at her

"Cool!" The both of her companions exclaimed

"You're a pretty cool monster, kouhai" Tsubasa patted on Mikan's head

"So are you, senpai" Mikan smiled

* * *

Mikan walked back to the dorm with a smile on her face, she was really happy to meet two very kind senpais

"It's very rare to see you smile" A familiar voice remarked, her smile instantly turned into a frown

"What do you want?" Mikan turned to see Natsume, up on the Sakura tree, smirking

"Nothing.." He replied

"You're always creeping me out, stalker" Mikan insulted "And what was your name again?"

"Natsume Hyuuga" Natsume replied in a deep voice

"Well I'm annoyed, very annoyed!" Mikan turned around and walked towards the dorm

"Listen..."Natsume called out, Mikan stopped in her tracks and turned around him

"I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to do it, I didn't mean to insult you like that" Natsume apologized

Mikan's eyes grew wide, it was the first time she heard the boy apologize

"Look out!" Mikan suddenly pushed Natsume out of the way as huge beam of metal fell from the sky

Natsume fell to the ground, Mikan on top of him, since she pushed him away. They turned to see an out of control and mentally deranged magician

"Mikan!" A pink-haired girl called out, Mikan turned to see who it was

"Misaki-senpai!" She exclaimed

"Are you two alright?" Misaki helped them up

"Yeah, We're fine. Who is that, though.." Mikan replied as she pointed to the magician with foam coming out of his mouth

"That's one of the mentally ill patients in the ward, he escaped just now. We have to stop him, he's pretty powerful" Misaki informed

Mikan writhed in pain as she noticed her foot bleed, it was wounded when she pushed Natsume out of the way

"Oww..." Natsume touched his ankle, it was also sprained by Mikan's sudden evasive action

"Hahahaha!" The magician waved his wand like crazy and soon ashes began to engulf the three of them

"No choice then.." Misaki scoffed, then she raised her left hand in the air and shouted "GLUTTONY!"

Then a burst of dark aura came from the area surrounding her, Mikan and Natsume simply watched as the transformation took place

The dark matter surrounding them engulfed Misaki's uniform, turning it into an olive green dress that ended just below the knees, with a white apron on top of it, the dark matter gathered behind Misaki's hair, turning into a ribbon that was on top of her head.

The burst of dark aura died down, Misaki opened her eyes, her eye color changed into olive green, matching her dress

"Rahahaa..." The magician simply continued to wave his wand, and beams began to fall out of the sky

"Over here, boy.." Misaki called out to the magician, she spread both hands sideward, and a giant chicken leg appeared from behind her

The magician dashed forward at the sight of the food, Misaki grinned as her trap began to work

"Oh evil spirits of Tartarus, pierce the souls of our unholy brethen" Misaki chanted, suddenly the chicken pointed towards the magician and transformed the meat into a sharp end that was connected to the bone

Misaki swung her hand forward, the sharp-ended bone thrusted towards the magician and hit him through the stomach, sending him flying towards the wall

"That should do it for now.." Misaki smiled as she transformed back to her usual form

"You kids alright?" She turned towards Mikan and Natsume

"That was awesome, senpai!" Mikan exclaimed, her eyes filled with excitement

"Well, that was Gluttony, the weakest of all the seven sins I control" Misaki put her hand at the back of her head

"But still, that was awesome!" Mikan marvelled, Misaki smiled as the rest of the committee gathered the deranged and unconscious magician

It sure was a long and tiring day

* * *

**_Tenth Chapter done! I'd like to thank all the readers who have read this far, if it weren't for your inspiration, Book 1 and Book 2 wouldn't have been a success! Thank you so much!_**

**_Special Thanks to:_**

**_Crimson-Midnight-Moon_**

**_TheHeideePayas_**

**_natsumelover_**

**_Violet spirit_**

**_meow_**

**_Neveahist_**

**_SweetieSakura_**

**_cj-the-greatest_**

**_Mysterysky8_**

**_Special thanks to these guys for reviewing and reading_**

**_Also, I think the creepy narrator will be back as soon as I write Book 3 and Book 4_**

**_Anyway PEACE! The Author is out of the house - Lunata  
_**


	11. Underworld and the Hellspawn

**_Yay! Thank you so much, everyone! Thank you for your wonderful reviews, I'm glad that I update fast because I have computer at home!_**

**_Anyway guys, don't get confused; Mikan is a vampire, her vampire powers are sealed, and Natsume insults her as a ghoul because she kills without and mercy. Anyway, if you read Book 1: Innocent Sorrow carefully, Mikan has lost her memories because Yuka replaced them, so she thinks that she is a human. Don't worry, as soon as I get to write Book 3 and 4 there'll be more suspense._**

**_On with the story, this is Kokoroyome's time to shine!_**

**_

* * *

_**The class got ready as they rode the bus towards Central town, each student sat beside their designated partners

Kokoroyome looked outside the window and heavily sighed "It's almost Halloween"

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

The bus drove on as Class B entered the boundaries of Central town, the students got off one by one, well...all except Kokoroyome

"Yo, Koko!" Sumire called out "C'mon, let's go! I don't wanna be last in the Howalon line"

Kokoroyome got up from his seat and started off, somehow, her wasn't feeling well. But, he was still smiling though

"What's wrong Koko?" Mikan asked

"Nothing..." Koko answered "It just feels like something bad is about to happen..."

Mikan stared at him, and then looked away as she pondered on the thought

_A strange feeling, huh..._ Mikan thought carefully, Natsume glanced at her as he tried to take in what Koko had just said

_..._

Suddenly Mikan snapped, she felt the air of tension around them, but decided to let it pass and observe more

"C'mon guys! Let's go the stores first!" Wakako cheerily invited as the rest followed

Koko reluctantly step foot inside the store when Sumire dragged him along, Mikan chuckled at the sight

The girls chose a lot of stuff from store to store, Hotaru bought magic potions and magical items, Sumire bought hair accessories while the rest bought items according to their likes. Well, all except Mikan, who was simply looking at them, not doing anything

"Why are you so busy taking in the aura of your surroundings?" Natsume asked Mikan while they sat on the town square bench

"I'm sensing something..." Mikan replied "How about you?"

"I could care less" Natsume shrugged

Mikan hit him on the head with a fist, "Then keep quiet, I'm trying here!"

Natsume rubbed the back of his head that was hit by Mikan

"What do you sense anyway?" He asked

"An immense demonic aura...very immense" She replied, Natsume's eyes widened as he began to feel it himself

"It must be the Un-" He was cut off when they heard a voice from afar

"Oy, Mikan! Natsume!" The both of them looked to the direction where the voice came from

"Misaki-senpai?" Mikan recognized the girl that was calling them

* * *

"So you guys are having a class trip here" Tsubasa began to digest the information in his head

"Yeah, I'm pretty much bored out" Mikan replied

"Well, with you not buying anything, of course you'd be bored out" Tsubasa chuckled

"Yo, Mikan, you can sense it too right?" Misaki asked, Mikan stopped right in her tracks

"What do you mean?" She replied with a hint of confusion in her voice

"That strange feeling.." Misaki added, Mikan's eyes widened, then she nodded in reply

"Don't worry, it's normal for us, who came from the underworld to feel that way" Tsubasa patted her head "It's a very, very special day today"

Mikan looked up to her senpai, somehow she was a bit confused of what he said, while somehow getting the feeling that she understood

"What do you mean that you came from the underworld?" Mikan asked

"Well.." Tsubasa cleared his throat "Demons and the living dead reside in the underworld, and since we, Misaki and I, are demons, we came from there"

"Literally..." Misaki started "We lived there when we were young, we're childhood friends"

"But how come monsters don't come from there?" Mikan asked once again

"Well, monsters reside in the human world, terrifying humans out of their skins if ever they get seen. Demons, who plot out the disasters of the human world, reside in the underworld. And today is a day of the calling, where one of the plans of the underworld will be put into action" Tsubasa explained as he tried to catch his breath

"So, you guys join when the underworld does some kind of suspense-y and scary stuff? Like blowing up the Twin Towers?" Mikan went deeper into the matter

"Well, no" Misaki answered

"Why?" Mikan asked

"Because, personally, we don't approve of everything they do. Like bringing an end to the whole world" Tsubasa replied as Mikan grinned evilly at the idea of ending the whole world

"Anyway, it's about time their gonna come here, so we better get ready" Misaki added as they all stood up and walked towards the Howalon stand

Behind an alley, two demon-possessed ragdolls were eavesdropping, they snickered evilly as they ran off

_Hahahahaha...hahaha..._

_

* * *

_"So why does the underworld have any business here?" Hotaru asked them with a stoic face

"Well..." Koko started "We heard that there was someone in Central town who made a contract with the underworld"

"He sold his soul in exchange for the help he might get from the demons" Misaki added "And he helps the demons unleash their plans too"

"But if he fails their plans" Tsubasa sipped his tea "He gets his soul sucked into the underworld and gets devoured by Cerberus"

"And unfortunately, he has failed. And refused to give his soul, and now they are going to unleash a great evil upon us in order to get that soul" Koko finished the explanation

"And if we help the underworld get that soul?" Hotaru pondered

"Less damage, less loss of lives, and probably get a reward from the underworld" Tsubasa answered

"What kind of rewards?" Mikan asked

"Magic items..." Koko started

"Even keys to the spirit world" Tsubasa added

"Or some treasure that you can sell in the human world for millions" Misaki finished

Hotaru's eyes glistened at the word 'millions', she dragged Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Koko off

"We're getting that soul..." Hotaru grinned as the four of her classmates squirmed from her grasp

"She's scary..." Misaki whispered to Tsubasa

"You got that right..." Tsubasa nodded

Hotaru stopped in her tracks, which caused Misaki and Tsubasa to shudder. Then she turned to them with a puzzled face

"So who exactly is this soul?" Hotaru asked

"Well, about that we don't know" Misaki replied

"But you can take Misaki with you and she can-" Tsubasa started, Misaki's eyes widened, she mumbled something...suddenly a giant spoon appeared out of thin air

**WHACK!**

Misaki twirled the giant spoon in her hands as Tsubasa cried waterfalls while rubbing his head, that was just hit by Misaki's spoon

"What'd you hit me for?" Tsubasa whined

"For giving out to much information..." Misaki glared at him

"Hahahaha..." Hotaru laughed evilly, Misaki shuddered when she heard this...

"Tell me, what she can do..." Hotaru eerily told Tsubasa

Tsubasa jerked from his seat and replied, or more like stuttered "W-Well, since this is a matter of..the extreme desire for power and such...sh-she can use her..p-p-p-powers to...search for...the soul..under the transformation of.."

"Tranformation of what?" Hotaru asked as she hissed, Tsubasa sweated like crazy

"Transformation of..." He gulped

"What? What?" Hotaru impatiently asked

"..Greed..." Tsubasa fainted as soon as he finished his sentence

"Haaaa..." Hotaru eerily turned to Misaki

"No!" Misaki immediately rejected the matter

* * *

Misaki's heels were dragged along the ground as Hotaru was laughing evilly

"You know, with that kind of Greed in you, it's harder to find that soul...'' Misaki muttered

"Why am I in this anyway?" Natsume asked

"Cause I'll kill you if you don't..." Hotaru hissed "Anyway, Koko, what kind of demon are you?"

Koko looked at Hotaru, the others looked at him too

"Speaking of which, I've never seen Koko use his demon powers" Mikan added

"Yeah what demon are you?" Ruka asked

Koko opened his mouth, the others imapatiently waited for the answer

"I'm a Hellspawn demon" Koko finally breathed out

"Cool!" Ruka exclaimed

"Awesome!" Mikan chuckled

"So you're a member of Hell's army?" Hotaru added

"Yep" Koko nodded

"Then let's get going and we can find that soul faster, you demons can bring him down" Hotaru's eyes glistened evilly

"It feels like the world's going to end" Nastume rolled his eyes

"GREED!" A burst of dark matter immediately engulfed Misaki, it transformed into a gray dress with money signs that ended right below the knees, the sleeves ended right at the elbow and the collar was just by the collar bone, little purses appeared out of nowhere

"Little purses?" Koko exclaimed

"They bite the opponent with their teeth, wanna see?" Misaki lifted up a purse and it showed it's teeth immediately, the teeth were made out of steel and were razor sharp

"I'd rather not..." Koko nervously chuckled

"So can those little guys sense the soul?" Hotaru asked

"Oh feared and dominant Mammon, show to us the soul which crave for the powers of the dreaded underworld" Misaki chanted, suddenly the ground shook and the rest fell over their feet

"What was that?" Mikan asked

"A tremor!" Tsubasa exclaimed

"The underworld demons are here!" Koko pointed to the direction where the ground cracked open, and winged demons came from beneath it

"Hotaru! The magic potion store!" Misaki shouted

"Got it!" Hotaru whistled as broom came flying towards her, she quickly rode it and flew off

"Let's get cracking" Misaki turned towards the demons as everyone else get ready

Koko transformed into his demon form, dark matter engulfed his body as his clothes changed. He had a Red coat paired with Black pants, his skin turned red and horns came out from either side of his head

"Not what I expected.." Ruka chuckled

"Hellspawn powers are limited in the human world" Koko laughed a bit

"Let's go!" Tsubasa started towards the enemies as the both of them followed

* * *

Natsume jumped up high in the air, he brought a foot down to one demon, killing it with one blow

He ducked down as another demon lashed a claw at him, he kicked it's stomach and burst it open. He stood up and lashed his hands around the demons, cutting their flesh open and spilling out their internal organs.

Suddenly, a huge demon came up from behind him. Not being able to suspect it quickly, the demon opened it's jaws to reveal horrendous teeth, while Natsume turned around only to see it's huge mouth.

"Watch it!" Mikan hit the demon's head with a crushing kick on the skull, the demon fell over and dropped dead on the ground. She landed on Natsume's right shoulder and jumped up as she lashed her chainsaw to the demons that were about to attack Natsume

Natsume rolled his eyes while a vein popped on Mikan's head. But they would rather stay focused on their enemies rather than on their petty arguments

* * *

Hotaru flew through the air on her broom, her eyes scanning the town's streets. Her eyes met a hooded man that was walking out of the Magic Potion store

"You!" Hotaru shouted as her broom glided down the atmosphere

The man turned to see Hotaru, and quickly ran off

Hotaru waved her wand, causing two golden basins to drop out of nowhere. The man collapsed and Hotaru dragged him off

_I gotta hurry where those guys are.._

She thought as she flew off

* * *

Misaki's little purses nibbled on the demons heads and wings. She grinned as she watched the demons try to grab off the little pests, suddenly she fell down on the ground as a demon hit her from behind.

"Gluttony.." She softly muttered as a giant spoon appeared on her hand, she quickly turned and hit the demon on the face with the huge spoon

"Stainless steel" She winked her eye as the demon fainted from the spoon's impact

Meanwhile, Tsubasa laughed as he literally ran on the air while the demon were chasing him. He used his powers to reject the existence of gravity, causing him to be as light as a feather on the wind

"Avata Resiro!" Ruka yelled as blood splattered out of the demons, a demon jumped from behind him. Koko immediately transformed his own hand into a claw and hitstil the demon on the head

Natsume ducked as he burst one demon's stomach open while Mikan jumped above him, lashing her chainsaw across a demon's neck; cutting it off.

The group continued to do a tag team battle when a swirling mass of dark matter burst from the crack of the ground, sucking everything in it's path: including the demons

"It's sucking us in!" Misaki grabbed hold of a metal post while Tsubasa simply rejected the sucking force of the dark matter, still standing on air

"I don't think it'll stop until Hotaru comes back with that soul!" Tsubasa shouted

"Where is she?" Ruka shouted as he grabbed hold of the ground

Natsume began to get sucked in the swirling dark matter, Mikan, seeing what was happening, shouted

"Hyuuga!" Mikan grabbed hold of his hand and struck her chainsaw on the ground, she held on to it with all her might

The trees began to get sucked too, almost everything in the area was getting into the gates of hell. And if Hotaru doesn't come soon, their souls will end up in Hell too.

"Argh.." Mikan groaned as she held on to her saw and to Natsume's hand harder and harder, the chainsaw dug deeper and deeper by the minute

Natsume looked towards the vortex, he saw a black figure standing in the middle of the sucking illusion, then he felt his hand tugged harder by someone, he looked up and saw Mikan, shutting her eyes close very tight and grabbing hold to her weapon

Suddenly a gush of wind sped past them, he saw a figure with an unconscious man riding on a broom

"Hotaru!" Ruka called out

Hotaru saw the vortex and flew towards it, the black figure stared at her with red eyes, she simply glared. She held up the unconscious man, the black figure looked up her. Hotaru grinned, she threw the man into the swirling vortex. The black figure raised his scythe.

"No worries, I ain't expecting anything" Hotaru smirked as the figure nodded, the vortex died out and the ground closed. Misaki let go of the post, Tsubasa jumped to the ground, and Mikan let go of the chainsaw and Natsume's hand, she huffed and huffed as her hand bled from grabbing on too tight to the chainsaw's handle. Natsume's eyes widened at the sight of the hand that was bleeding.

Ruka stood up and walked towards Hotaru "What do you mean you weren't expecting anything? "

"I realized it would be impossible for a reward to come.." Hotaru chuckled

Suddenly, a black hole opened up in the sky, everyone looked up in shock. A black box fell out of the hole and landed on Hotaru's hands, the hole disappeared into thin air

"What's that?" Misaki asked

Hotaru smirked, she opened it and light came out of the box. So obviously, it was something shiny. Hotaru closed the box and smiled, the rest of the group just looked at themselves in confusion.

* * *

The bus had come to collect the students, everyone just rode on it like nothing happened

Natsume looked at his partner's sleeping face, her hand was still bleeding from the incident, her fingers were bleeding too.

Hotaru sat on her seat, smiling as she looked out of the window. She was clearly happy of what had happened earlier, regardless of all the damage that happened

Everyone got off the bus, class trip was done and they could go to their dorms.

Natsume stood up, Mikan was still sleeping. He glanced at her peaceful face, he rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style.

"Where are you taking her?" Koko asked

"To her room" Natsume replied

"Why?" Koko asked once more

"Naru said 'To take responsibility', right?" Natsume huffed as he walked off the stairs

Koko grinned as he began to walk his own path towards his dorm.

Natsume looked up the huge dormitory, he huffed as he sprinted upwards, landing from branch to branch of the tree that was in front of Mikan's window

He climbed inside her room and lay her down her bed, he tucked her in and sat beside her. He noticed that her finger was still bleeding.

_Why isn't that thing healing? Are her platelets ineffective?_

He thought, he totally had to fight the urge not to suck the blood out of her finger

_Or hell just set this up for me..._

He gulped as he saw the red liquid. All of a sudden, Mikan twitched her hand and more blood oozed out of her finger. **SNAP!** Natsume lost control of himself, he put her finger inside his mouth and sucked the blood out of it. He noticed that the blood was tasty, unlike anything he's ever tasted before. He closed his eyes and continued to suck the blood out of her finger

* * *

_Wh-What is this? My finger feels so...warm..._

Mikan noticed that her finger suddenly became warm, she fluttered her eyes open. The sight that met her gaze caused her to gape, she saw a raven haired boy sucking her finger, Mikan's eyes grew wide and...

**BOOM!**

**

* * *

**

**_Ahahahaha! Cliffhanger...I'll leave it to your imagination to think what happened between them, and why there was an explosion_**

_**Anyhoo...I'll get on with the announcement**_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL EnD ZoNe READERS!**_

_**Check the story again on October 31 2010, I'll have a surprise chapter waiting for you on the said date. No other updates other than that chapter on the 31st of October. See you guys on Halloween! -Lunata  
**_


	12. EnD ZoNe: Halloween Special

**_Hello everyone, watcha doin?  
Lunata here, and I present to you all the EnD ZoNe Halloween special! Happy Halloween everyone, and to the characters of Gakuen Alice  
I'm watching The Nightmare before Christmas as I am writing this special chapter, totally setting the mood!  
_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice, if I did, I swear Natsume would have burned me to ashes right now  
_**

**_Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_MOONLIGHT STUDIOS present**

**EnD ZoNe  
Halloween Special**

"Mikan nee-chan" Yoichi tugged on Mikan's unifrom, Mikan quickly turned her attention to the little kid by her side

"What is it, Yoichi?" Mikan asked

"Can I spend Halloween with you, nee-chan?" Yoichi requested, this made Mikan's eyes grow wide. She gently picked him up into her arms

"Of course, I'll spend Halloween with you" Mikan replied as Yoichi smiled at her answer

"Thank you, onee-chan" Yoichi thanked her

"Your welcome" Mikan answered as they approached her classmates

Halloween was going to be tomorrow evening in Alice Academy, each and every student was helping out the best he/she can in order to set up the event. Halloween parties were always straight out of comic books in this school, this academy _is _a monster school after all.

Mikan approached Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi who were welding the stage, Kitsuneme was breathing fire in order to weld the metal while Koko was holding him up

"Yo, guys. Watcha doin?" Mikan asked them, Yoichi still in her arms

"Wha-Whoa!" Kitsuneme shouted as the both them turned to Mikan, causing the both of them to fall over

"Ow..." Koko groaned

"You guys okay?" Mikan chuckled

"Yeah, we're fine" Kitsuneme answered as he and Koko resumed their positions "It was just a fall anyway"

"Just a fall, huh?" Mikan smiled "Why are you breathing fire anyway?"

"I'm a wyvern, but I like being in my human form" Kitsuneme answered

Mikan laughed at the notion

"Mikan!" Wakako called out, Mikan turned her attention to her cheery classmate

"Can you put that metal in place? It's too hard to push it inside" Wakako requested, Mikan nodded and put Yoichi down first

Mikan jumped high and kicked the piece of metal inside the empty space of metals, the metal flew towards the empty space, creating a large clank as it went inside. The rest of the people around simply clapped at the show Mikan put up, she landed down on her foot and picked up Yoichi once again.

* * *

"Tsubasa!" Misaki called out, Tsubasa approached her with a curios face

"Get the decors from the stock room, and be sure not to mess up,okay? Spiders and fake webs" Misaki informed, Tsubasa nodded and proceeded towards the stock room

"Hn, stock room...stock room" Tsubasa muttered as he made his way through the school halls, all of a sudden, a shiny object caught Tsubasa's gaze

"Whoa, nice" Tsubasa picked up the silver key that was on the ground, it's handle was a skull with the ridges. It had a chain that formed it like a necklace, he put in on his neck and went on his way

He carefully slid the stockroom door open, and picked up the boxes in which the decors were in. There was a lot of dust in the stockroom, Tsubasa coughed as he picked up the boxes. The boxes were higher than his head, Tsubasa bumped at a table that was in his way, he fell over together with the boxes he was carrying

"Ow..." Tsubasa groaned, he looked up to see the obstacle in front of him. Something caught his attention, he stood up. On the table was a dusty book, it's cover was hard and had carvings of webs and spiders on it. At the center of the book was a skull with a keyhole, Andou blew the dust off the book to take a better look.

"A keyhole?" He curiosly examined, a small ray of light shone on the key that was on his neck. He suddenly had an idea

He took the key by the handle and carefully inserted it to the keyhole, he turned it three times, smoke slowly came out of the keyhole.

"What the?" Tsubasa could only exclaim as the book flipped open at once, dark matter began to swirl out of it. A chanting voice came out of the book, Tsubasa held the book, trembling.

_Awaken, awaken, dearest souls of the dead! Awaken from your deep slumber, rise and terrify the souls of the living and consume all of those around you.  
At last your time has come to play and enchant the souls of the living, with your evil power and sheer might. Every living soul you hold your vengeance on, consume and eat to your very fill, do not hesitate to wreak havoc upon the puny mortals that you come upon.  
Haaaaaa..._

Tsubasa could only shudder as the dark matter grew denser and denser, green light went out of the book and...

**Zap!**

The book fell from Tsubasa's grasp as the dark matter and the light disappeared, the book pages sizzled and Tsubasa froze in shock at what he just witnessed

"ANDOU, WHERE ARE YOU?" A voice shouted from outside

"Coming!" Tsubasa picked up the boxes in a panic and ran outside, he closed the door behind him, leaving the book open

_Hahahahahahaha...hahaha...haaaaaa..._

_

* * *

_Yuu wrote down the finished preparations and began to write down the assigned people for specific tasks

"So, who do you guys think should be the emcee?" Yuu asked

"You're good" Kitsuneme suggested

"I already have enough work, Kitsu" Yuu replied

"Okay, then how about asking some of the high school students to do it?" Koko added

"I'll do it later. Any suggestions for events?" Yuu inquired

"How about 'Prince and Princess of Halloween'?" Wakako chirped

"Good idea" Yuu wrote it down with an enthusiastic face

"Yeah, you can pick Natsume for the Prince" Sumire sighed with a blush on her face "And me for the Princess"

"He's taking down important stuff, not self-proclaimed dreams" Koko whispered while the whole group just laughed

"Oh, shut up" Sumire laughed along

"Hey guys, watcha doin?" Mikan approached the group, with Yoichi by her side

"Taking down suggestions" Yuu answered

"And listening to Sumire's self-proclaimed dreams" Koko added, the group laughed once again at the statement

"Anyway, we better get moving if we want to finish up on time. The party's tomorrow evening" Mikan suggested

"Yeah, let's decorate the stage and the auditorium with the spiders and webs" Koko stood up, dusting his shorts

"Are those things real?" Wakako asked while standing up

"No, they're fake for heavens sakes!" Koko replied

The group proceeded towards the auditorium, Mikan and Yoichi following behind them

_Haaaahahahaha..._

Yoichi turned behind him, scanning his surroundings

"What's the matter, Yo-kun?" Mikan asked, Yoichi turned his head forward and continued to walk on

* * *

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan waved a hand at the said person

"Ah, Mikan!" Tsubasa turned toward her with a smile, they were also busy decorating the auditorium.

"Can we help with the decorating? We'd really love to" Koko asked

"Sure, put those over there and the spiders over there" Tsubasa began to point at directions, the rest began to pick up the decors and set them up at the directions Tsubasa pointed

"Mikan, can you help in carrying those beams? We need to weld them for the stage" Misaki, who was on top of a ladder, shouted

"Sure thing, Misaki-senpai" Mikan smiled as she lifted on metal beam, then she looked towards Kitsuneme "Kitsu, help me weld these"

Kitsuneme nodded as they both went towards the stage, Mikan threw the beam upwards and kicked it right in place, Kitsuneme immediately breathed fire and welded the beam in place

"Nice, instantly done" Misaki approved

Sumire looked around and seemed to be searching for something "Hey, have you guys seen Natsume?"

The whole group froze on the spot when they heard the question

* * *

"Kyaa~Natsume-sama!" Fangirls were shouting all over the school campus, they were running around like wild. Trying to ask Natsume to dance with them in the Halloween Ball. They say that if you can get to dance with someone during the Halloween Ball and it's full moon, you two are meant to be. And coincidentally that Halloween party was going to be full moon, but then again, a legend is a legend.

"Where is he?"

"Look over there, maybe he's there"

"I wanna dance with him!"

"No he's mine!"

"No way! I was here first!''

Shrieks of excitement echoed in the academy's long halls, girls were asking out boys and vice versa, but this had just gone to the level of insanity

Natsume sat on top of the branch of his favorite Sakura tree, asleep. Apparently his fan girls just didn't know where to look.

"Natsume!" A voice called out, Natsume looked down only to see his bestfriend, Ruka Nogi

"What're you doing up there?" Ruka asked as Natsume jumped down

"Sleeping" Natsume replied with a stoic face

"Come on, you might want to help everyone else in decorating the auditorium. You can't let Mikan do all the heaving and the kicking" Ruka chuckled

"Fine" Natsume rolled his eyes and went with Ruka towards the auditorium

_Hahahahaha...hahahahaha...hahahahaha..._

_

* * *

_The clock struck nine-o-clock, everyone was getting dressed up for the party. Hotaru looked out her window, she smiled as the lights began to shine in the auditorium

"Come on, Mikan, we're going to be late if we don't hurry" Hotaru insisted

"Alright, done" Mikan answered as she finished lacing her boots

"Why so simple?" Hotaru asked as she looked at Mikan's outfit. Mikan was wearing a black long sleeved blouse with black pants and black boots as footwear.

"And why all black?" Hotaru added

"I like black" Mikan answered

"Fine, let's go already" Hotaru grabbed her bestfriend's hand and ran out of the room

"Ooh, someone's getting excited to dance with Ruka" Mikan teased as Hotaru just continued to run

* * *

"Mikan nee-chan" Yoichi came running towards Mikan when she entered the room

"Yo-chan" Mikan smiled as she picked up Yoichi

"Why are you all black, nee-chan?" Yoichi asked

"I like black, Yo-chan. Nice costume" Mikan replied. Yoichi was wearing a green long sleeve with brown shorts and a green elf-cap. He was in an elf costume

"Kyaa~ Natsume-sama! Ruka-kun!" The fan girls shrieked as the rest turned their heads to the door

Natsume and Ruka stood there, both wearing black suits paired with black pants and black leather shoes, the inserted shirt was white

"They're wearing black too" Mikan commented while Yoichi nodded

The fan girls moved in closer, Ruka looked at Hotaru. Hotaru blushed when he did this, but nevertheless entered the crowd.

"Hotaru, may I have this dance?" Ruka asked, Hotaru smiled and they joined hands. Leaving some of the fan girls fainted, or steaming with jealousy.

Desperate, the girls crowded fast on Natsume. Natsume scoffed, and disappeared from their sight in the glimpse of a second.

"Where'd he go?" Some of the girls asked. The shouted and moved around like fishes in a net. One girl gasped at the sight she saw behind her "LOOK!"

Natsume stood beside Mikan, put an arm on her shoulder. Mikan stood there, dazed, while still holding Yoichi

"Get lost" Natsume commanded, the girls spread out like flies while some ran away weeping

"Idiots.." Natsume muttered. Mikan held the arm that was on her shoulder, Natsume turned at her when she did this.

**Crack..**

Mikan's glare turned deadly as she cracked the bones on Natsume's arm

"Hands off...Literally" Mikan evilly glared at him, Natsume just shrugged and removed his arm. The bones regenerated quickly.

* * *

Jinno walked through the halls of the academy, checking if there were still any students that haven't attended the Halloween party. He passed by the stockroom, and noticed it was open.

He checked inside if their was someone there

_Hahahahaha..._

He turned on the lights and scanned the room carefully, his gaze met the open book that Tsubasa Andou left. His eyes widened at the sight, he picked up the book carefully

"This is-" He realized and checked the book's cover " The book of dead souls!" Jinno ran out of the room in panic, he knew what was coming next

* * *

Koko felt the ground shake under his feet

"What was that?" Koko asked

"What?" Kitsuneme looked at him with a puzzled face

"That" Koko pointed to the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world

"There's nothing Koko" Wakako replied. Kokoroyomi scratched his head in confusion.

Mikan smiled as Yoichi tugged on her blouse

"Nee-chan" Yoichi started "I'm thirsty"

Mikan smiled and approached the table, suddenly the ground heavily shook. Some of the students fell over and others gasped

"What was _that?_" Koko exclaimed

"That, was clearly, a tremor" Hotaru explained, suddenly the windows burst open and the glass broke. Black creatures began to break in the auditorium

"What the?" Kitsuneme exclaimed as the demons crowded around them

Yoichi hid behind Mikan, the other students braced themselves for battle. This night wasn't going to turn out very nice.

Tsubasa gulped, he recognized the creatures as the dark matter he had let out of the book the other day. He felt guilty for letting them out and ruining the party for everyone else

"Rahhh!" One of the creatures screeched, signaling the the others to attack

"FIRE!" Hotaru grabbed Kitsuneme by the head, Kitsuneme breathed fire to protect himself from the attacking demons

Misaki began to whack demons out with Gluttony's spoon. Tsubasa just gulped at what he had unleashed upon everyone

"Tsubasa don't just stand there!" Misaki shouted as a demon proceeded to attack Tsubasa

Andou quickly snapped out of his trance and rejected the existance of the demon that was attacking him, making it's claws simply slide through him. Tsubasa punched the demon by the face and knocked it out.

Yoichi whimpered behind Mikan

"What's wrong Yo-chan?" Mikan kneeled down to his height and asked

"I was looking forward to spending Halloween with you" Yoichi replied, Mikan's eyes widened at the statement. The demons began to crowd around her. The black creatures closed in, jumping up with claws straight at her.

Mikan snapped and kicked one demon straight through the head, bursting through the creature's internal organ.

"Don't say that" Mikan softly spoke, Yoichi looked up her in surprise

"Party or not, I promised to spend Halloween with you. And tonight is Halloween" Mikan smiled at Yoichi as the creature fell to the ground dead

"Now come, I'm not going to have all the fun" Mikan picked up Yoichi and smiled. Yoichi smiled back and nodded

"Let's go!" Mikan sprinted towards the demons while Yoichi jumped up and whistled

"CERBERUS!" He shouted, the floor open and fire began to spew out of it. Suddenly out of the huge opening on the floor, a giant three-headed dog came out and roared

"Sweet" Mikan smirked while Yoichi rode on it's back

* * *

Jinno ran towards the auditorium, he bumped into Narumi by an accident

"What's wrong, Jinno-sensei?" Narumi asked

"This" Jinno held up the book in his hands. Narumi gasped

"What happened?" Narumi asked. Jinno explained and Narumi held his breath in shock

"We have to go there immediately" Narumi decided and Jinno nodded as they both headed towards the said location

Narumi huffed in exhaustion as they banged the door open, he gaped to see what had happened. Blood was everywhere, the dead bodies of some of the creatures were lying on the ground

"Ha!" Natsume shouted as he brought down a crushing blow to one demon's head

Yoichi's monster was now eating the souls of the opponents while Mikan was swinging her chainsaw around, cutting head off and splattering blood around. Kitsuneme was breathing fire while Hotaru was mauling demons with her basins. Ruka was doing some blood-draining spells, Koko was kicking the crap out of the black creatures.

**WHACK! WHAM! BOOM!**

Misaki was jumping up, down and all around, swinging her spoon around. Tsubasa was beating the crap out the demons too

Narumi held up the book and began chanting

_I command you souls of the cursed, return to where you came from. Leaveth the living and return to your graves. Do not return nor wreak havoc once again, for the living belong to their world and you belong to yours, return to the depths of the underworld..._

Green light began to spew out of the book's pages, sucking in all the demons including the blood. The students stopped attacking as soon as the monsters got sucked in one by one. The book closed and it's lock clicked, the book sizzled and Narumi fell to the ground sweating.

Yoichi returned Cerberus to the underworld and the rest returned to their human forms. Jinno walked up to Tsubasa and snatched the key off his neck

"Curiosity killed the cat, Andou. Remember that" Jinno glared at him while Tsubasa nodded sheepishly

* * *

The party resumed normally as if nothing happened

Mikan picked up Yoichi and smiled at him

"Thirsty?" She handed a glass of juice to the little boy

Yoichi smiled at his big sister figure

"So who caused all the ruckus earlier?" Ruka asked, sipping his drink

The students turned to Tsubasa, who nervously laughed at the notion

* * *

"I told you, I'm sorry already!" Tsubasa ran off shouting at the top of his lungs

"Get back here, you scumbag!" The rest of the student population chased after him. Misaki was currently in her Gluttony form holding her spoon as she led the chase after Tsubasa, Kokoroyomi, Kitsuneme, Wakako, Sumire and the rest of the students of the party joined them too. Well, not all the rest...

"Nee-chan, why are you laughing?" Yoichi asked

"Nothing, nothing at all" Mikan stiffled a laughed

* * *

"Satisfied, sir?" A voice asked in the dark room

"Yes, that girl is more than we thought. And if we are going to exterminate her, now that is a tough job" Another voice answered

The moon shone upon the academy's structure, bats screeched as the full moon shone it's light

_Hahahahahahaaaa..._

_

* * *

_

_**Done, finally. I tried my best to write it, so R&R. Criticism is accepted, if you don't criticize my weak points and strong points, how am I supposed to improve?  
Anyway, peace and happy Halloween - Lunata**_


	13. Book 3: Regret

**_Hey guys, well...I got nothing  
Anyhoo...I just got back from the Halloween party that was hosted at my bestfriend's house. I tell ya, it was ultimately spooky! The lights were all turned off and the only things that lit the room were Jack-o-lanterns and candles inside skulls! I had a lot of fun and the day after that, I got a splitting headache from staying up too late. Anyway, I present to you; Book 3: Regret  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not and never probably will own Gakuen Alice_**

**_

* * *

_MOONLIGHT STUDIOS present**

**"EnD ZoNe"**

Chapter 13: Regret

_So we meet again dear children, when was the last time I have told you a story? Ah, yes. It was about the vampire princess who was sealed off of her vampire personality, yes..that girl. But now, my dearest...this time, we will journey to another world of depression, of sorrow, of regret, of anguish, of the craving for revenge. This time, it is his story, but I must warn you once again, if you do not wish to let your heart be torn to pieces, then turn away now. But if you wish to know more of this young child's story, then read on._

_This young lad, is a prince of the south. A royal from the opposite direction of our young princess, Mikan.  
He always had an emotionless face, yet he had a kind heart. His family, was very powerful and respected by their kind. But they had a rival, a powerful rival that threatened to destroy something dear to them. And so this is where the story begins._

_Long ago in the lands of the south, lived a very powerful family of vampire royals. The father of this family had a rival that opposed and plotted to destroy them, this matter remained unknown to the children. The father did whatever was told to him by that rival in order to preserve and keep his family safe, and so the years passed and the family remained safe and sound. Until one fateful day, the father had to make a terrible decision..._

The rain poured down heavily on the mansion's pathways, the young boy with raven hair, red eyes and pale skin ran in exhaustion, his body soaking wet.

"Don't go!" Natsume shouted at his father who was walking down the path way, the man in front of him didn't stop and continued walking

"Please!" Natsume pleaded, but to no avail, "What about Mom and Aoi?"

The man still didn't stop and instead picked up his pace, hot tears streamed down Natsume's face. His body shivered as the wind blew, his hand clutched his wet shirt

"**You traitor!**" Natsume shouted at the top of his lungs, crying to his heart's content. His father payed no attention to him, but somehow his pace slowed down

"Someday...I'll find you. I swear I'll turn to a strong and powerful vampire, I swear I'll defeat you...I'll have my revenge on you" Natsume shouted, his hair drooped down as the lightning flashed and the rain poured down heavier

His father stopped in his tracks, Natsume looked up in shock when he realized his father stopped

"I'm sorry, Natsume..." His father began "Take care of your mother and your sister"

"B-But why do you have to leave?" Natsume asked while trying to catch his breath

"I have to do this, I'm sorry" And with that, his father went down the pathway and faded as the rain poured down heavier

Natsume fell to his knees, his fists bathed in the mud-covered ground. Tears fell from his eyes as his felt his father's presence fade, he pounded his fists on the ground and shouted in desperation

"**AHHH!**"

* * *

"Mother..." A raven-haired girl began, her mother turned to look at her

"Why did father leave?" The girl asked as she watched her father walk down the pathway with her brother chasing him

"I'm sorry, Aoi. But it's for our sake" Her mother answered as she looked at the window

"Brother is so desperate..." Aoi's tears began to fall down her cheeks as she stood by the window, while the whole scene unfolded in front of her eyes. Her brother desperately shouted at their father, trying to stop him

"But that isn't going to stop him, right?" Her mother, Kaoru, also began to cry. Their father had planned to leave his family, and yet they don't know why. Aoi and her brother were desperate for answers, yet they were too confused to find out.

"Brother!" Aoi shouted as her brother screamed and collapsed on the ground

"Natsume!" Kaoru panicked as she ran down to pick up the collapsed Natsume

* * *

Footsteps tapped on the floor as someone entered the pitch black room

"Ah, Hyuuga! I see that you have considered my offer" Persona grinned as Hyuuga stopped in his tracks

"But remember your promise, if you don't; I'll kill you" Hyuuga threatened while Persona merely grinned

"Don't worry, I won't" Persona smirked as Hyuuga glared at him

* * *

"Brother, would you like some tea?" Aoi walked to her brother with a tray that had a cup of tea and some sweets

"No" Natsume coldly answered

"But brother, you haven't been eating for days" Aoi worryingly replied

"I don't care" Natsume answered, his eyes fixed outside the window

"Are you sure brother?" Aoi asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now go and worry about yourself" Natsume replied

Aoi left the tray on the table beside her brother, Natsume continued to stare outside the window. Aoi walked towards her mother, who immediately noticed her.

"Mother..." Aoi started as Kaoru knelt down to her height "I'm worried about brother, he's not eating and he won't budge from his seat"

Kaoru lovingly looked at Aoi, "Don't worry, child. Just let him be, he'll get over it"

"Really, mother?" Aoi asked

"Yes, child. You know your brother, he's very stubborn. But don't worry, he'll get over it in a few days" Kaoru hugged Aoi, while the little girl hugged her mother with a worried face

* * *

Persona sat on the tree, he smirked with anticipation. He jumped down and lit a match, then he dropped the match onto the garden bushes. The fire started to eat the bushes, then he pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. He smirked as he began to open his mouth.

"Yukihara, it's time" Persona grinned as the fire grew bigger and bigger. He put the phone back into his pocket and smirked as the sirens began to ring from afar.

He then turned his gaze to Natsume, who was still staring out of the window and didn't notice his presence.

Meanwhile, Natsume sat on the same seat he had sat on for the past few days. He had been doing the same thing for days, sitting on the same area and trying to clear out what had happened on that rainy night.

Suddenly, he heard sirens from afar, but these weren't ordinary sirens, these weren't sirens for fire or anything ordinary. It was the sound of war; a siren for the signal of the vampire hunters

"Those are-" Natsume cut himself off in shock

"Vampire hunters!" His mother could only exclaim as the said beings burst in through their windows. The hunters wore all black and had guns in there hands. Apparently the guns were loaded with serums that could paralyze or at least weaken their vampiric powers

Natsume quickly disappeared from the chair and ran off to the living room where Aoi and Kaoru were

"Mother! Aoi!" Natsume banged the door open, he could only gasp in shock when he saw his sister unconscious and being carried by a hunter. His mother was shot by a serum gun and was temporarily paralyzed. His anger burned when he began to realize the seen before him.

"**Put...**" Natsume clenched his hands into fists "**her...**" His eyes glowed red as dark matter erupted from inside him "**DOWN!**"

Dark matter began to burst out of Natsume, his eyes turned and glowed red as immense energy from him sent all of the hunters flying into the walls. However the fire had consumed almost half of the room. Natsume charged, and sent a blow to one of the hunters. His fist burst open the hunter's intestines and killed him. The hunter that was carrying Aoi proceeded to run and jumped out of the window. Dazed and consumed in confusion, Natsume continued to mercilessly attack, unknowing that his sister had been carried off to somewhere else. The fire consumed the whole mansion by the time the battle was over, blood and ashes mixed as the mansion roared in flames.

"Nat..su..me" A voice gently called, Natsume, who was kneeling in his enemies' blood turned to the direction of the voice

"Mother!" Natsume exclaimed as he saw his half-burned mother cry out his name

"Mother!" He ran to her side and held her hand

"Natsume...the serum is paralyzing my regeneration ability...please, get out of here and save yourself...find your father and your sister..please" Kaoru pleaded as tears began to stream out of her eyes

Natsume was shocked at the request, but nevertheless was stubborn to obey it

"No! I'm not leaving you, mother!" Natsume disapproved of his mother's request

"Natsume.." Kaoru began but her son cut her off

"NO! I told you right? I am NOT going to leave you, I lost father because I gave up so easily, and I am not going to lose you too! So please understand, will you?" Natsume replied while tears began to stream down his pale cheeks

Kaoru gathered all her energy and raised her free hand

**SLAP!**

Natsume sat down in shock as his mother looked at him intently, he was shocked at her response. He had just slapped him with her remaining strength

"Are you really that stupid? Listen to me, I am your mother and you will do as I say. Get out of here and leave me, save yourself and find your sister and your father." Kaoru scolded him while writhing in pain, she gently touched his cheek as tears began to wet her pink cheeks "Natsume, it wasn't your fault that father left. He had to it to save our family from an enemy. So don't blame yourself"

Natsume's eyes widened when his mother mentioned 'enemy'

"Who is it, mother? Who's the enemy?" He asked, but the fire had consumed his mother. Kaoru writhed in pain as she looked at Natsume, one last time

"Natsume, go...get out of here...save yourself...please..." Kaoru pleaded, as she let go of his hand that was holding her

Natsume gasped as her hand slowly dropped to the ground. Tears endlessly flowed down his cheeks, he screamed at the top of his lungs

"**MOTHER!**"

* * *

Natsume sat on the ashes, a dark figure approached him from behins. He had a mask on and a grim smile

"Come with me, and I'll take care of you" The figure offered

Natsume sat their dazed like there was no one behind him...

* * *

**_And so Book 3 ends...less action in this story, but more tears and anguish right? *sigh* I'm so tired and my arm still hurts, I'll try to update as soon as possible. PEACE, I'm out - Lunata_**


	14. Welcome to the End Zone

**_Alright, that's it! Enough senseless babbling! It's about time we put the pedal to the metal. The REAL storyline begins here, and these following chapters are gonna really filled with blood and gore, so get your imaginations working and ready! I'm gonna put all of my deranged imagination's ideas in this very story! DETERMINATION!_**

**_Just kidding, anyway...what I said about the real storyline is true. All of the past chapters were just senseless introductions and I only used half of my imagination there, in order not to scare anyone away. This time...it's for real. Welcome to the End Zone people!_**

**_

* * *

_**

(Note: This is back to the present timeline, Natsume's past has been explained and this is the present events)

Persona walked inside the Elementary School Principals office, he bowed down to his knee as soon as he was near the Principal's desk

"Everything is ready, sir" Persona reported with a grim smile on his face

"And the soldiers?" The boy who was looking outside the window asked

"All ready and waiting in their posts" Persona replied

"Good" The little boy replied "Get the girl.."

"And the boy?" Persona asked

"Spare him, but if he tags along...it might be better to see the both of them suffer" The little boy suffered

"Yes, Principal Kuonji" Persona smiled and stood up "But if the others tag along?"

"Then let them, it's better to have a lot of pawns...the more the merrier, right?" Principal Kuonji chuckled

"You have a knack for murder games, Principal" Persona pointed out

"Thank you, Persona...now go and put the plan into action" Kuonji picked up a pawn from a chessboard "It's about time we welcomed them to the End Zone"

* * *

"Damn!" Mikan shouted as she fell to floor of their classroom

"Fighting again?" Sumire asked Koko

"Yeah, it's more like a daily routine for them and us to watch" Koko chuckled

Suddenly Natsume unconsciously put his strength into his fist and punched Mikan the stomach, Mikan feeling the strong force that he wasn't holding back, coughed up blood as she felt her ribs break

"What the?" Sumire jerked up from her seat as blood splattered on the floor

Natsume gasped as he realized that he had unconsciously activated his vampire super strength and harmed Mikan to a deep extent. Mikan fell to his arms in a writhing thud. Natsume held her in shock at what he just did

"Natsume!" Hotaru shouted

"But I didn't mean it!" Natsume reasoned as Mikan writhed in pain and began to cough up badly

"She's coughing up blood, quick take her to the infirmary!" Koko gasped as the others began to pick up Mikan

"Ahh!" Mikan writhed as the others touched her ribs. At the sound of the that the others backed away quickly. Mikan didn't heal of her painful injury, why? Because her vampire powers are sealed, that's why. She was simply trained in a very hard way that she gained almost superhuman strength. But she is still humane in nature.

"Step aside, idiots!" Hotaru ran towards Mikan, who was currently in Natsume's arms

Hotaru raised her hands a few inches from Mikan's body, then her hands glowed and so did Mikan's injured part. The glow went off and Mikan stopped coughing blood

"All done" Hotaru muttered as Mikan began to sit up

Mikan turned to Natsume, who was shocked at her action.

**WHACK!**

"Whoa" Mochiage exclaimed when Mikan punched Natsume in the face

Mikan stood up and walked away, she sat right down to her seat. Class started right after that. Natsume and Mikan didn't talk to each other for the whole morning period. Everyone was silent, much to the teachers' surprise, but nevertheless continued to rant on with their lessons. The school bell rang to signal lunch.

Mikan and Natsume got out of the classroom by either doors of the room, they were greeted by men in black suits

"Mikan Sakura...you're coming with us" The men on Mikan's side grabbed Mikan's arms

"Natsume Hyuuga, for causing harm to a classmate. You're going to the principal's office" The men then grabbed Natsume along

The class gasped at what just happened. It all just happened too fast

"What's happening?'' Anna asked

"I don't know" Nonoko replied

"..." Hotaru remained silent as she watched the scene unfold before her

"Ruka..." She called as the blonde haired boy turned to her "Let's go"

Ruka understood what she meant and followed her out of the room

"Whoa..." Koko marvelled at what he had just seen "Ruka only follows Natsume whenever he says 'Let's go'! Hotaru is awesome!"

"Shut up, and follow them. There's something suspicious going on around here" Sumire scolded

"What do you mean?" Koko asked

"I mean, that even though Natsume and Mikan fight EVERYDAY. They never get in trouble, but now they get sent to the Principal's office and I sense something fishy" Sumire explained

"Ooooohhhh" The whole class exclaimed "Don't understand"

Sumire slapped her forehead at the notion of her classmates

"Just stop being stupid and get in motion, we're finding out the mystery underneath this" Sumire put her hands on her hips

"Um..Sumire, I think we should inform Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai about this" Anna suggested

"Yeah, they're pretty powerful. They can help!" Nonoko chirped in

Sumire pondered on the two girls' suggestion

* * *

"Sent to the Principal's office?" Tsubasa asked

"The Elementary school Principal's office to be exact" Anna replied

"That's weird, we all get into some bloody fights every now and then. But it must be the first time the both of them got sent to the office" Misaki wondered

"Yeah, we all get into trouble. But that's just plain confusing" Tsubasa added

"So you guys think you can help?" Nonoko asked

"Well, first of all we think it's weird. And second it's very dangerous" Misaki replied, Nonoko and Anna looked down on the ground in sorrow

"And third..."Misaki started while both girls looked in "...we're in. We'd love to go on something exciting"

Anna and Nonoko clasped their hands and smiled, the were happy to at least recruit other people to go on a dangerous exhibition

* * *

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Kuonji clapped his hands as Mikan and Natsume entered his office

"Welcome, prince and princess" Kuonji added, much to Natsume's disgust and Mikan's surprise

"What is this all about?" Natsume asked in disgust as the men that brought them there left

"My, my...mad are we? Don't worry, I'll explain well enough for you two to understand" Kuonji grinned at Natsume's expression while Mikan stayed blank

Natsume clenched his hands into a fist, he hated this guy to begin with. Forcing him into missions that he hated and making him work like crazy.

"Let's just say, I have some unfinished business with your girlfriend here" Kuonji smirked as he turned his gaze to Mikan, whose blank expression remained steady and unmoved

The elementary principal stood from his seat and walked towards the window

"Sakura, I have an offer for you" He spoke while Mikan didn't budge "This academy has agents, all of them are vampires. And all have the same goal of putting down that pathetic excuse for hunters"

"I want you to become an agent for this academy, and join forces in thwarting that sick vampire hunters association" Kuonji finished while Mikan stood dazed at what he just said

Mikan opened her mouth to answer but the words just wouldn't come out

"Tongue tied?" Kuonji asked, grinning widely in amusement

"Never!" Mikan finally managed to blurt out "I'd never join forces with such filthy beings"

Kuonji turned to her while Natsume's eyes widened at the drama that was unfolding in front of him

"How pitiful..." Kuonji put a hand on Mikan's chin "You never really thought that you were just a super-abilitied human, did you?"

Mikan's eyes grew in shock while Kuonji laughed at her expression

"Preposterous! Yukihara is a very good lier, ne?" Kuonji laughed

Mikan stood still and started to digest the words Kuonji had just said

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked, confused at Kuonji's statement

"I say, your mother's seal is very powerful, despite that she put it at the last minute of her life" Kuonji smirked while Mikan clenched her teeth

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that" Mikan angrily shouted

"Oh really? Then did you know how she died?" Kuonji asked

"Yes! She died in a fire that our mansion was engulfed in two years ago!" Mikan replied

"That's the memories that she replaced, the truth is different, child!" Kuonji answered back

"You don't know my mother!" Mikan shut her eyes tight and tears began to stream out of her eyes

"As a matter of fact I do" Kuonji smiled evilly

"Shut up!" Mikan shouted as she burned in anger while Kuonji merely smirked at her expression "Don't bring my mother into this..."

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Kuonji turned serious "You are not a mere human who depends on their skills and their pathetic abilities"

Mikan remained silent as tears fell down from her eyes, Natsume stood there dazed at her actions

"You are something more, more powerful than those weaklings" Kuonji added

_Shut up..._

Mikan thought as Kuonji began to talk on

"You are a creature of power, a princess of the darkness"

_Shut up.._

"You are a vampire princess for heaven's sakes"

And with that Mikan's eyes grew wide, she never though she'd hear that

"What?" Mikan muttered "What the hell did you say?"

Kuonji smirked and touched Mikan's chin "You heard me, you're a vampire princess"

Mikan snapped and began to lose her sanity, she grew pale and she began to hold her head in her hands

* * *

"What?" Sumire gasped as they overheard the conversation of the elementary school principal and Mikan. The group put their hands on top of her mouth and hushed her

"She's a vampire princess?" Anna whispered

"Just like Natsume?" Koko added

"Mind you, Natsume is a vampire PRINCE, not a PRINCESS, Kokoroyome" Mochiage corrected

"I meant that she was a royal like Natsume!" Koko reasoned

"Shut up you idiots!" Hotaru dropped golden basins on top of their heads

"Hotaru, do you know of this?" Misaki asked, Hotaru sighed.

"I knew of her vampire side since we were young. I accidentally got lost in their garden when we were young, we became friends since then" Hotaru started as the others listened. "We played often in the garden and her parents didn't know that I would often go there. But one day, a fire erupted in her house. Last thing I saw was vampires swarming in it"

The rest looked down in sorrow, it was very painful to lose your loved one. Everyone knew that because they have been separated from their families when they came into the academy

Suddenly they heard a disturbing noise from inside the room. They felt an immense dark aura, it was Mikan!

"My my my..." Kuonji smirked as Mikan began to emit dark aura from within her

Suddenly dark matter came out of her and formed into a chainsaw, Mikan immediately grabbed it and charged towards Kuonji. Guards burst through the windows and grabbed hold of Mikan. They put a handkerchief with a drug on her mouth, making her faint.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted as he ran towards her, the guards knocked him down unconscious

The group outside gasped, they knew what was going to happen. If you raise a hand against the elementary principal, you are bound to suffer the consequences

"Throw them in" Kuonji ordered. At this, Sumire burst in the room without hesitation

"PUT THEM DOWN!" She ordered, her friends who were with her gasped at her actions

"Well...well...well...a back-up?" Kuonji playfully taunted

"Put them down or I'll slice you to pieces" Sumire got into a battle-ready stance as claw came out of her fingers

The men payed no attention and continued to carry them, they motioned toward the door where Sumire was standing

Sumire jumped up and slashed her claws, slicing the head off the man that was carrying Natsume

"Slicing necks like butter" Koko shivered from behind the wall

"That's her offensive specialty" Mochiage smiled

"Last chance, put them down!" Sumire threatened, instead of surrendering the men ran off the door while Sumire tailed on them

"Get the rebels" Kuonji spoke on his cellphone while an affirmation came from the phone

The rest tagged along with Sumire, chasing the guards that were carrying their unconscious friends

Suddenly, one of the guards dropped a smoke bomb. The students coughed as they tried to stop out Natsume and Mikan and the guards that were carrying them

"They're gone!" Koko exclaimed

"Damn it!" Sumire cursed in irritation, suddenly cat ears and whiskers grew out of her head and face

"Sumire?" Misaki asked in surprise

"I'm trying to catch their scent" Sumire began to sniff around "In the forest! Hurry!"

* * *

The group ran to the forest, Sumire still in her monster form

"You said they were here!" Anna complained

"I smelled them here" Sumire replied, then she heard something and slashed her claws

**ZHING!**

The trees fell into pieces as Sumire slashed her claws, but then...

"Gah-" Sumire fell to ground, knocked unconscious

"Sum-"

"Wa-"

"Oh no!"

The group was knocked down unconscious by a number of guards

"Good work men" Persona grinned at the unconscious bodies. Then his phone rang, he picked it from his pocket to answer the caller

"Persona" Kuonji, who called Persona spoke from the phone "Put those kids in a comfortable place, give them their rightful punishment"

Persona grinned as plans began to roll on his head

* * *

**_Whoo-hoo! Sumire's pretty strong, ne? Well, at the beginning of the Gakuen Alice series she may be a bit bossy. But in the end she's a friend of Mikan, right? She even protected and defended Mikan a few times before, so Sumire deserves some spotlight. GO GO PERMY!  
Cat woman with the claws that can slice trees like butter! Wahaha! I'm going insane, please hit me on the head before I lose my sanity!_**

**_PEACE! Look out for the next chapter! Welcome to the End Zone, people! -Lunata  
_**


	15. Welcoming Committee

**_Whoo hoo! Hello, people! Yes, I am upbeat, I am energized and I am totally out of control! Yes! Okay, okay, I'm gonna calm down now. Okay, first of all. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, the reason why I am upbeat right now is because whenever I use the full force of my imagination, I go out of control..so, pardon me._**

**_Also, Gakuen Alice is getting pretty intense by each chapter. I can't believe Yuka is actually gone. Anyway, here's the next chapter:_**

**_

* * *

_**"ur..." Sumire groaned as she fluttered her eyes open, she felt something cold against her body. Her eyes grew wide when she realized that she lying on the cold dusty floor

She sat up and tried to balance herself, she was still dizzy. Her surprise grew when she saw all of her friends on the floor and unconcious

"Ruka! Natsume! Koko! Mikan!" She called their names in shock "What is this place?" She wondered as she looked up, the ceiling seemed to never end

Koko fidgeted and Sumire quickly shifted her attention to the others. Koko, Ruka, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Mikan, Tsubasa and Misaki were the people aside from Sumire, in the very area

"Where are we?" Koko asked, his vision still blurry

"I don't know, but we gotta get out of here.." Sumire answered while the others began to wake up

Everyone began to look around, trying to know where they were. Suddenly a big digital screen flashed in front of them

"Greetings, children!" Persona greeted from the screen

Sumire clenched her teeth as soon as she saw his face on the screen

"I am delighted to inform you that you are all in this building with only one way out. And that way is high above the top floor" He started, while the others sneered

"The floors here don't have traps, goodness no. But there will a welcoming committee welcoming you each floor you enter, and as soon as you get to the highest floor, find a way to get out of here" Persona smirked in delight

"You.." Natsume wanted to curse but was cut off

"Well then, enjoy your stay and welcome to the End Zone" The screen disappeared as soon as Persona finished speaking

"You sadistic bastard!" Sumire shouted

"How the hell are we gonna get out of here anyway?" Natsume asked

"By going up, I guess" Koko replied

"With so many floors?" Sumire pointed upward, the room was dark and the only thing lighting it was the cracks on the walls

"What about the cracks?" Ruka asked

"These are electric lights" Hotaru replied, while touching a crack; the crack fizzled and sparked

"Wow" Koko sighed in disbelief "That bastard really did a good job in making the place escape-proof"

"No he didn't" Mikan spoke in a cold tone, still sitting up "He said that when we get to the highest floor, we can get out of here right?"

"If we find a way" Koko answered

"Then we'll blast our way out of here" Mikan replied

Everyone fell silent, Mikan seemed to be very serious in getting out of the place

_Crackle..crackle..._

Hotaru immediately turned her head to where the sound came from, but she saw nothing. She turned her gaze back to the others, pushing the thought aside

"Anyway, let's find a way to get out of here" Misaki suggested, everyone stood up and started to walk on

* * *

"PERSONA!" A voice screamed from the speakers, Kuonji's angry face flashed in front of the screen inside the office

"PERSONA! I told you to put them in the dungeon, not in the asylum!" Kuonji shouted

"You simply told me to put them in a comfortable place, and give them their rightful punishment" Persona replied with confidence "I did just that, they're deranged for thinking they can go against you, so I put them in the asylum; and their rightful punishment? Torture, sheer torture!"

"You sadistic..." Kuonji was cut off

"Goodbye, Principal" Persona turned off the screen in the office

"Hahahahahahahahaha..." Persona maniacally laughed

* * *

"Ugh...I'm totally tired" Koko slumped himself to the ground

"Koko, we have to keep going" Sumire insisted

"But I'm tired..." Koko replied

"We all are" Tsubasa grabbed Koko gave him a piggy back ride

"But we have to get out of here" Misaki added

"How are we gonna get out of here anyhow?" Koko asked, half-asleep

"We'll burn this place to ashes" Mikan's eyes glowed in fury

"Uh, if you didn't notice, this place in concrete" Tsubasa pointed out

"Explosion..." Mikan turned her gaze to Tsubasa, with an evil glare. The rest shivered in fear at this gesture

Now, Mikan's blouse was torn a bit just by her collar bone, the mark of the seal glowed as her anger sparked

Natsume turned his attention to the seal when it glowed, he stared at it

_That seal...looks so familiar_...

As Mikan shifted her gaze to Tsubasa, the blouse started to move down and...

_Too much!_

Natsume turned away and covered his nose, he tried to stop his nosebleed. His imagination had just gone wild

_Crackle...crackle_

Hotaru looked around again

_There it is again...what is that noise?_

She thought as she carefully examined the surroundings

"What is it Hotaru?" Ruka asked

"Ssh..'' Hotaru motioned for him to keep quiet as she payed close attention to the area

_Crackle...crackle..._

"There it is again!" She whispered as she started to crouch down, getting ready for whatever was coming for them

_Crackle...crack...crackle..._

She shifted her head from side to side, trying to know what- or who was watching them. It was annoyingly creepy to have somebody spying you, and in this case, it could be the welcoming committee Persona was talking about

_Crackle...crackle..._

"It's close..." She mumbled

_Crackle..._

"It's coming for us" She added as her eyes grew sharp

_Crack...craackle..._

"It's near" She spoke in a low voice as the rest got ready for whatever was there, suddenly Hotaru jerked her head...

_Spark...crackle..._

"OVER THERE!" She shouted

**BOOM! **

**

* * *

**

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, first update in weeks and just a short chapter? I apologize, I was really, really busy...you can blame my friends and co-workers...damn, they work me to the bone. Anyway, Christmas is near, so I guess I'll have plenty of free time_**

_**P****eace! - Lunata  
**_


	16. Floor 1: Tono vs Hotaru

**_Hey guys...*slumps to the floor* I am so dead-tired. I just came back from work and my head is about to explode, but still for the sake of you guys, I still try and write the story with utmost dedication. That is how much I love you guys~_**

**_Anyway, chapter 16: Enjoy! *collapses in fatigue*_**

**_

* * *

_MOONLIGHT STUDIOS present**

**EnD ZoNe:  
Let the END begin...**

"Over there!" Hotaru shouted as she leapt from the area she was once standing, the area crackled with electricity as the floor exploded

"What is it?" Tsubasa panicked as Hotaru landed on the ground on her feet

The haze of smoke began to clear, revealing the face of Hotaru's attacker. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they saw the culprit.

"A BEAR?" They shouted in unison

"A stuffed bear, to be exact" Hotaru corrected

"Ya, we can see that" Koko rolled his eyes "You don't need to correct us you know"

Hotaru glared at him, Koko shivered at this gesture

**BOOM!**

The bear attacked again while Hotaru was distracted, Hotaru once again leapt upward and landed on her feet

The stuffed animal banged it's paws on the ground and sent an lightning shock towards Hotaru. Hotaru put both hands in front of the shock and created a magical barrier, shielding herself from the electric shock

Hotaru raised one hand, and zapped the bear with another electric that came from her raised hand. Smoke covered the area as the fight proceeded, lightning against lightning, fist against magic

Hotaru gathered all of her strength and jumped high, and I mean high. She raised both hands and started chanting, suddenly out of nowhere a huge ball of water appeared. She swung her hands down towards the bear, the ball of water came down upon it like a missile

**SPLASH!**

The area was covered in water, it was one small bear for Hotaru, but the area got covered in water

"Ahh!" Mikan gasped for air as she raised her head above the water, she was soaking wet since the area was flooding by the minute.

The water started to spread out the huge room and everyone was on the floor once again, but soaking wet

"You didn;t have to overdo it, you know!" Koko shouted at Hotaru in anger, he was still gasping for air.

Hotaru landed on her feet, she walked towards the wet and unmoving bear and picked it up. She threw it at Koko

"What the?" Koko asked in confusion as he caught the soaking stuffed animal

"Take it with us, it'll be a useful companion" Hotaru replied

Koko shivered when the bear forced it's head to look at him and glared

"You sure about this?" Koko asked, trembling

"Yes, yes I am" Hotaru replied

"Are you really sure we have to bring this guy with us?" Ruka picked up the soaking bear by it's leg

"Listen, that's thing is a lot more powerful than we think. If we have this guy with, we're fortunate" Hotaru answered

"And if it turns against us will we be fortunate?" Ruka asked in a high tone

"Can't you just trust me for once?" Hotaru clenched her teeth

"Well I would if this were a lot more logical!" Ruka snapped

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"Tsk..tsk...tsk..Comrades fighting?" A voice spoke, breaking up Ruka and Hotaru's fight

A smiling man with long black hair entered the scene "I'm Akira Tono, nice to meet you"

Hotaru glared at Tono, she had a bad feeling about this

"I'd like to give him back please" Tono smiled, his hands in his pockets "I'm his master you know"

"You mean the guy who took him from his original creator and made him your slave?" Hotaru said in a deadly tone

"My, my what makes you say that?" Tono asked

"I read the stuffed animal's mind" She pointed an accusing finger at him "And you are clearly no master, you're a slave driver"

"Well, well. You're a smartass" Tono rubbed the back of his head

"The first part refers to me the other refers to you" Hotaru replied

"Well now, so we have one smart girl here now." Tono smirked, dark matter began to come out of him "But I don't think you should talk back to your elders"

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted in a panic, the dark matter that came out of Tono began to form a wall around him and Hotaru, closing out the others

"Don't worry, this is my fight" Hotaru smirked, the dark matter had solidified around them, forming a solid wall

Hotaru chanted something softly, water from everywhere began to gather close to her and formed a sword. She grabbed the sword by her right hand and stood confidently

"Don't take this personally young girl, I have no intention of raising a hand against you; especially not a young child like you..." Tono reasoned with a calm and smiling face

Hotaru snapped, young? Did he just consider her too young? She gripped her sword and her eyes flared with her fury

"GRAHHH!" She shouted as the energy around her grew stronger than usual

"What the?" Tono was unable to finish his sentence when Hotaru struck the ground where he was standing, luckily he was able to dodge the attack with his speed

Tono stretched out his right arm, it morphed itself into a sharp sword. He sped towards Hotaru and jumped high into the air.

Hotaru crouched down and used her sword to block Tono's attack. She pushed upwards causing Tono to jump backwards in defense.

She sprinted towards him at lightspeed and swung her sword, Tono jumped and landed one foot on Hotaru's sword. Hotaru swung it again in the opposite direction and Tono flipped backwards and sprinted towards her.

He swung his arm-sword at her and she swung her sword at him, causing both weapons to clash continuously. Hotaru jumped up and swung her sword down, Tono evaded it and her sword formed a huge crater on the floor. She chased after him and swung her sword, trying to catch him.

She crouched down and threw her sword at him, Tono evaded it and ran to towards the opposite direction where she threw it. Tono looked behind him with a smile, only to meet Hotaru's fist on his face.

BAM! Hotaru punched him straight on the left cheek, her sword returned to her hand like a boomerang and as he began to fly towards the wall from the impact of her fist, she countered the force by spinning towards the direction he was flying and hit his left side with her sword; wounding him. She flipped upwards and gave him an upper kick, sending him flying upwards.

"AH!" Tono screamed as he flew upwards

Hotaru landed on her feet, still standing. She gripped her sword harder and stretched it in front of her. Tono came down by the force of gravity, still screaming. When he noticed the sword stretched out on the place where he was supposed to land, he stretched out his legs and landed on his feet, the sword at the middle of his legs.

"I am not too young" Hotaru said with a rough voice, Tono gulped at this gesture

"Now, the way out of the first floor?" Hotaru asked

"The stairs toward the left gate" Tono answered, gulping as he looked at the sword. Hotaru smirked with satisfation.

"Good" She grinned as she drove the sword upwards, beginning to saw Tono's body in half

"Wait..." Tono pleaded as the sword drove up his legs "Please, don't..wait!" Tono shouted as the sword drove up his chest "NO!" Tono screamed his last as the sword cut his head in half, throwing both halves of his body into the air. She looked at both halves as it flew upwards, her eyes grew sharp and slashed her sword in the air, cutting the body halves into separate pieces. The dark matter wall dissolved into nothingness, everyone's eyes grew wide when they saw the body pieces and the blood on the ground, Hotaru's water sword dissolved into thin air.

"What happened?" Ruka asked, amazed

"A fight, obviously" Hotaru smirked with satisfaction, her gaze met the stuffed bear's figure. She had nothing and so did the bear.

"Left gate, upwards. Second floor" That was the only thing Hotaru said to her teammates

* * *

**_WHOO-HOO! Okay, that was two battle scenes but I had LOT of fun doing it! Anyway it's sorta short cause the words and sentences are all smudged up in paragraphs and stuff, and the battles go on too fast! But, my style is: the faster, the more exciting. And I'm also gonna have to ask Forbidden-Faerie to calm down and stop throwing desks or chairs or tables at me, seriously it hurts._**

**_Also, although it is just the first floor, it is obvious that the battle is already heating up. So stay tuned for updates folks, it might be weekly or bi-weekly, depends on my schedule!_**

**_I SHALL RETURN! With blood and gore for everyone~ Lunata  
_**


	17. Floor 2: Mikan vs Luna part 1

**_Hey guys, we have arrived at finally: Floor 2. Yea, I'm still tired from work and my arm is about to come off from fatigue, but don't worry, I love you guys too much to stop this I'll continue it! Anyway, enjoy.._**

**_

* * *

_**

**MOONLIGHT STUDIOS present**

**EnD ZoNe**

**Let the End begin...**

Everyone panted as they slumped to the ground, it was only the second floor, and yet they had to jump up and down just to get there

"Why is place so high?" Sumire panted

"Ask that to Persona" Tsubasa answered her questioned

"This asylum is hell..." Mikan huffed, the mark on her shoulder shone as she did so

"Who's the welcoming committee this time?" Hotaru asked

Everyone looked at her in shock to her question

"What?" Hotaru emotionlessly spoked

"You don't get all the fun, you know" Koko complained "You killed the last guy"

"You turned him to minced meat to be specific" Misaki added

Everyone looked around, eager to find the one they were going to fight. But the area just remained silent.

"Haven't I seen this funny-looking window before?" Koko looked at the slanting window

Everyone sweatdropped when they saw that all the windows lined up in the room were all the same

"So have seen them before because they're like, all the same!" Sumire shouted

"Really?" Koko looked at the window closer

''Ugh, this guy's an idiot" Sumire shook her head in defeat

"Anyway guys, since there is no one here to welcome us then I guess we should get moving. Third floor it is" Mikan suggested and everyone started upwards

"Why don't the floors have stairs, or even elevators!" Misaki complained

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice sounded, a hand grabbed Mikan by the neck and pushed her downwards, everyone went back down to their friend

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted

"You damn bitch" Mikan cursed, the culprit's smile unfolded to everyone "How the heck were you resurrected, Luna Koizumi"

Luna's body were all in stitches, her hands and arms were sewed on her shoulders, her face was also sewed into a whole

"A walking zombie?" Koko wondered

"She's lucky" Sumire whispered

"Didn't Mikan kill you before?" Ruka asked her while Hotaru helped Mikan stand

''Well, Principal Kuonji resurrected me and sewed my body, he also improved my powers and skills. I no longer have to transform into that ugly form of mine, I can unleash my power with this body!" Luna laughed

"Oh really?" Hotaru asked, irritated

"Yes, and I can beat you all in a split second." Luna provoked "Especially that creature who doesn't even know what she is!" Luna laughed at Mikan

"You little-" Natsume was cut off when Mikan put a hand on his shoulder

"It's alright" She started, which caused everyone to look at her "I'll fight her"

"What?" Sumire shouted in shock "We don't even know what kind of powers she has now, you'll get killed"

Mikan continued on walking towards her opponent

"Well now, so you'll fight me. Fine, I'll finish you off effortlessly" Luna pridefully boasted

"I wouldn't e saying that if I were you" Mikan stretched out her arm and dark matter came out of her hand, solidifying into her usual weapon; her chainsaw

"Bring it on, MAGGOT!" Luna shouted as tentacles came out of her back

Mikan charged towards Luna with eyes filled with rage, she swung her saw and Luna flipped backwards. Luna sprinted from the area she was standing and lunged towards Mikan, her tentacles formed blades at the end, Mikan blocked the blades with her chainsaw and jumped high into the air, she appeared behind Luna in a flash and sent her flying into a wall with a powerful kick.

"No, don't interfere. This is my fight" Mikan softly spoke to her team mates, who undderstood what she meant and waited for the fight to end

A haze of smoke filled the area, and without a warning; Luna came out of the haze of smoke and kicked Mikan. Mikan tumbled back in pain. Luna laughed as Mikan wiped the blood that dripped from her mouth. Mikan lunged once again, Luna used the blades of her tentacles to charge at Mikan, Mikan blocked every attack from the blades, causing it to spark everytime the metals clash.

Mikan jumped and brought down the chainsaw, Luna smirked as her blades blocked the chainsaw effortlessly. Mikan snapped, she got an idea. She jumped back up and brought the chainsaw down once again, Luna positioned her blades to block them. Just before their blades clash, Mikan disappears, causing Luna to look around the room. Mikan smirked as she appeared behind Luna and swoung her chainsaw upwards, cutting off the blades of the tentacles. Luna writhed in pain as the blades fell to the ground and dissolved into what seemed like black liquid

Mikan swung her chainsaw towards Luna. Luna smirked while Mikan just steeled, the blades had grown back again!

"How did-'' Mikan was cut off

"Surprised?" Luna smirked "These blades have a hydra-like effect, you cut them..." She paused as the blades grew back, and doubled in numbers "They grow back, and even more"

Mikan gritted her teeth, she lunged towards Luna and swung her blade in a rage, Luna effortlessly blocked each and every single blow Mikan threw. She yawned, as if underestimating her. Mikan's fury and anger grew larger and larger by the minute.

"You actually think you can beat me?" Luna asked while blocking Mikan's blows "You don't even know what kind of monster you are, you are nothing but a mere useless creature"

Mikan's blows got faster and faster by the moment, she was already at the peak of her rage.

"You are nothing.." Luna provoked her

_Shut up..._ Mikan thought as she gritted her teeth and her grip got stronger by the minute

"You are useless..." Luna added

_Shut up..._

"You are weak!" Luna kicked Mikan, sending her tumbling back into the area where her friends her standing

"Guah!" She shouted as she tumbled back, Natsume held her by the arm and checked if she was okay. Mikan held her head up, blood oozing from her forehead

"You are nothing but a mere, weak, human" Luna smirked as her blades held up, ready to slash down on Mikan

Natsume unconsciously put a hand on Mikan's shoulder near the mark of her seal. Mikan's expression on her face was mixed with fear and fury, her blood boiled in her anger and rage at Luna

"DIE!" Luna shouted while Natsume's gripped on Mikan's shoulder tightened, the mark on her shoulder shone red and white light began to emit from Mikan. Everyone gasped at the sight of the event.

"Ah...''

* * *

_**Anyway, you guys probably don't know this, but I am not the only writer of this story, my best friend helps me write out most of the dialogs while I write the action and the dramatic scenes. And yesterday, he suggested that I should create a writing contest of this story's ending. And this still wasn't approved since we still have a little bit of a problem, but if you have suggestions regarding this matter, I would be glad to hear it, and if you also look forward to join: I think I might consider doing it**_

_**And the cliffhanger on the story was on purpose, I love torturing readers by putting cliffhangers, anyway...stay tuned for the battlescene between Mikan and Luna. PEACE!  
**_


	18. Floor 2: Mikan vs Luna part 2

**_Awesome, we're already on Chapter 18. Feels like EnD ZoNe had just started, seriously it feels like time went by so fast.  
Anywhoo..this chapter introduces one of my most powerful, most awesome, most sexy-scratch that, one of latest masterpieces; _**

**_D_ _ _ M_ _ a_!_**

**_Keep on guessing if you can't get it right or if you aren't sure, anyway, I give you: EnD ZoNe!_**

**_

* * *

_**The ground shook as light came out of Mikan, the floor cracked and a screeching sound came from underneath. Suddenly the part of the floor behind Luna cracked open and bats came from underneath

"What the-'' Luna was unable to finish her sentence when the bats passed by her, screeching as they did so. Everyone except Hotaru and Natsume covered their ears.

The bats flew quickly like a swarm of black liquid towards Mikan, at the same time dark matter spewed out of Mikan, pushing Natsume aside. The bats formed a tornado around her and joined in with the dark matter, forming a mass of an unknown black substance. The white light grew stronger and everyone crouched down to cover their eyes.

_Sizzle...sizzle..._

The white light died down, Natsume slowly put down his arms that were covering his eyes, everyone did the same. Their eyes grew wide when they saw a standing figure, all black. It looked like the figure of a young girl, in fact the body frame of that figure was very familiar. It was just all black that they didn't recognize who it was, suddenly a bat broke free from the black figure, revealing a shoulder without a seal. Another bat broke free from the black figure, revealing an open eye, red as rubies, with a striking gaze at Luna. Another bat broke free, revealing a mischievous smile from the figure.

_SCREECH!_

The bats flew away from the black figure and swarmed at random directions, finally disappearing into thin air. The black figure was made out of the bats! At least, the outer part that made it black. Beneath all the bats that had now disappeared, was a young striking figure, skin as white as the moon, eyes red as rubies, lips as red as cherries and blood. Her hair dark brown and not auburn, her bangs went past her eyes and were longer than usual, the ends of her hair that were tied up in twin tails were twisted at the end.

"Mi..kan..." Natsume's jaws dropped at what seemed to be his friend

Mikan's image had turned upside down that very minute, she looked a lot more evil and all of her bruises and wounds were all gone.

"It's been a while since I was awake" The dark-haired 'Mikan' yawned "Good job doing your best, Mikan. I'll take it from here" She said to herself, as if speaking to another person.

"Who the hell are you talking to? My attacks must have damaged that brain of yours! You are yourself, Mikan Sakura!" Luna yelled in anger

'Mikan' quickly turned her head towards Luna, she smirked with utmost mischief, her smile revealing white fangs.

"Mikan, you say? I'm afraid the Mikan you know is still sleeping" The dark-brown haired girl answered

Suddenly, she appeared behind Luna "I am her dark side" She softly whispered, in a blink of an eye, she sent Luna flying into the wall by shoving her with her left hand. Luna coughed up blood and tried to stand up, she was sure the 'Mikan' broke her legs.

"Now, now. Broken already? That's no fun" 'Mikan' chuckled evilly "I was thinking of having some fun for my first fight after a two-year slumber"

Luna gritted her teeth "You think I'm some toy to have fun with?"

The dark-haired Mikan's smile turned into a scowl as her eyes glowed in fury at Luna "I don't think so" She walked towards Luna

"You let this girl suffer from your insults when you don't know anything about her, you are such a slut, you know that?" The brown-haired girl grabbed Luna by the neck and started choking her "You know, I would love to suck out your freaking blood. But that girl doesn't want to face the fact she is a monster. So, I'll be kind"

"You'll let me go?" Luna's eyes hinted a beam of hope

"No, I'll make your death kinder" An innocent smile spread across the inverted Mikan's face. She smashed Luna down to the floor, Luna's head broke open and 'Mikan' threw her into the air

"Know thyself you incompetent fool" And the inverted Mikan kicked into the air, sending a piercing force of wind towards Luna's corpse that was hurdled into the air, the piercing force hit Luna's body, cutting it into pieces. Rats came out of nowhere and gobbled up every body piece, including the eye ball and the tentacles.

The darker Mikan settled her long bangs aside her face, she then turned towards the steeled people behind her.

"Ma..May I ask a question?" Tsubasa mustered up all his courage

"You already are asking!" Hotaru replied with a smug look

"Who are you?" Tsubasa gulped as he asked the darker version of Mikan

"The other persona of your friend" Dark Mikan answered

Tsubasa backed away further

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" Dark Mikan laughed

Natsume looked at her, hopeful to catch a glimpse of the old Mikan he knew. Dark Mikan's smile turned into a scowl as her gaze met Natsume's.

She went closer to him and whispered "This isn''t over you damn bastard. You're lucky she doesn't want you dead"  
Mikan grabbed Natsume's wrist and white light came out of her shoulder, the seal went back to it's original place. Mikan's hair went back to auburn and her bangs grew shorter. She fainted in Natsume's arms

* * *

**_Haven't guessed yet? Aw com'on I gave you the whole story to guess! You can send your answers by reviews, gotta go. My sister's ditching me. -PEACE!_**


	19. Separation Arc

**Before proceeding with the story please read, this is very important**

**_The story isn't going to be directly given to you, guys. I need to have a word with you. First of all, for the last chapter two people reviewed that they think I got the transformation from an Anime/Manga called Rosario Vampire. To make things clear, I DID NOT. I haven't even watched nor read Rosario Vampire, I do not know what it is all about, but I am more than willing to check it out. The transformation scene was what popped up in my head that minute, I'm sorry to put your hopes down for those who thought I took it out from the said Anime/Manga. I'm not mad or anything, I just wanted to take out the confusion._**

**_Second, I'll be taking a very, very short leave from Fanfiction. I'll be going to Tokyo for a week, and my best friend is going to take over writing the story for the mean time. My best friend doesn't have a fanfiction account, so he's going to use mine. Besides, the both of us have been writing EnD ZoNe together since the beginning. He'll have at least one or two intermissions for that. I'm just telling you in case you notice a change of writing styles, but don't worry, he's a good writer too._**

**_Third, I have asked Forbidden-Faerie if she wants one of her Gakuen Alice OCs in the story. If she agrees, we'll put her in. If not, then no. Also if you want an OC in the story, you can tell me, we're short of characters for the upcoming battle scenes._**

**_Fourth; I have asked someone on (I forgot who it was) what rating should my story be, and he said it's okay if it's just T rated._**

**_Fifth, it's almost Christmas. LOL, I'm joking. Of course that's so obvious!  
_**

**_So after that long rambling, I give you: EnD ZoNe_**

**_

* * *

_**_Mikan...Mikan, wake up!_**_  
_**

A cold voice seemed to call from inside her

_MIKAN!_

Mikan woke up with a startle, she noticed she was on Natsume's back, being carried

"She's awake!" Koko shouted and everyone except Hotaru and Natsume, who was carrying her, went aside

"Why are you guys acting weird?" Mikan asked

"So you aren't 'her'?" Koko asked

"What do you mean?" Mikan got off Natsume's back and said thank you

"Whew, thank goodness" Tsubasa sighed in relief

"What's going on?" Mikan asked in confusion

"Nothing, we thought you were Dark Mikan" Misaki answered

"Dark Mi-" Mikan was cut off when her memories flooded in, she blurrily remembered what happened with Luna Koizumi, she looked on her sealed shoulder

"Why is it still here?" She pointed to the seal

"Dark Mikan sealed it back" Ruka replied

_"It's me you idiot" _Dark Mikan said from within Mikan, but only Mikan seemed to hear what her dark persona was saying

"Wha-" Mikan stuttered, only to be cut off by herself

_"Calm down, if you talk with me, do it with telepathy. Don't blurt out unnecessary words" _Dark Mikan warned

"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked with concern

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mikan answered with a smile

"So you're Light Mikan and the other one is Dark Mikan..." Koko started

"Why not just call them Kind and Savage?" Misaki suggested

"No, what about White and Black? Or is it Black and White?" Tsubasa pondered

"How about-" Koko started but was cut off when Mikan's seal glowed from within and a voice shouted from it

"STOP THINKING ABOUT THE NAMES YOU IDIOTS!" Dark Mikan shouted from within, this time she didn't use telepathy and shouted it straight from inside

"Whoa, she can talk from inside?" Tsubasa exclaimed

"Of course she can" Sumire shouted "It like there's two souls in one body you idiots" Sumire scolded

"Pff..Exactly" Mikan huffed

"Anyway...can you guys just calm down? We need to get out of this place and fast..." Sumire suggested

* * *

"Tsk..tsk..tsk...Mikan..." Persona chuckled while watching the camera-controlled screen "You have changed quite a lot" He picked up an old picture frame with an old picture of him as a 15-year-old, Izumi, Yuka and a 5-year-old Mikan in the mansion gardens.

"I wonder...do you remember..."

* * *

"No.."

"No..."

"No.."

"FRIGGIN NO!" Sumire shouted at the top of her voice "What the heck are the windows for?"

She had been breaking the windows for the last 20 minutes, the windows just disappear like a bunch of holograms. Everyone else decided to sit this out.

"They're holograms, you idiot" Hotaru explained

"Then how the heck do we get out of here?" Sumire asked, already breaking in tears

"That's simple, we go up like Persona told us" Hotaru replied

"Pff...fine" Sumire decided to sit down

From the top room, watching the screens of the televisions, Persona smiled as he saw what the group decided to do. Cameras were all over the building, he could see everything they did.

"Let's heat things up, shall we?" Persona pushed a red button and the floor from where the group was standing shook and dark gas came out of nowhere

"What the?" Mikan exclaimed and was engulfed by the gas

"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted

"HYUUGA!" Mikan shouted in a panic, everyone fell down unconscious to the floor

"Nat..sum...e" Mikan muttered as she closed her eyes

* * *

"Ugh..where am I?" Mikan blinked her eyes open

She realized she was alone in another room, it seemed like all the other rooms she had entered, only thing that was different was that she was alone

"Crap..." Mikan muttered, something poked her back

She turned around and saw the stuffed bear they met on Floor 1

"Mr. Bear, you're here too?" Mikan asked

The bear nodded in agreement

"Where are we?" Mikan asked, standing up

The bear pounded the floor five times, Mikan understood what he meant

"Floor five? But we were on Floor 3!" Mikan exclaimed, she slowly remembered what happened

"Oh, right..." She bit her lower lip "I guess we're going to have to start from here to the top then..."

_Let the games begin..._

_

* * *

**Suspense, but no fight scene. It's about time I did individual scenes from here on out. The next chapter will be written by my best friend, it is an intermission. It's still related to the story though. Anyway, bye. Gotta run off to Tokyo, Japan! - Lunata**  
_


	20. DN: Intermission 1

**_Ahem...first of all, I'm Lyna AKA Lunata's co writer; You guys can call me D.N. It's the initials of my first and last name. I'm sure that Lunata told you she would be in Tokyo for a while, one or two weeks to be exact...wait that's not really exact, well...*sigh* I suck at Fanfiction. Anyway I, D.N, am in charge of the intermissions of this story. Lunata and I have been working together since the beginning of EnD ZoNe, and we worked hard to bring Dark Mikan to life._**

**_Dark Mikan: I'm not even grateful!_**

**_I know you aren't, you're just a twisted version of Mikan Sakura, so of course, she doesn't belong to us. Anyway, Lunata will answer to your requests once she gets back from Tokyo. _**

**_

* * *

_MOONLIGHT STUDIOS present:**

**EnD Zone: Intermission one**

_Once upon another time..._

The grounds of the academy shook, the students panicked as they looked out the windows. Mochiage clenched his teeth as he realized that disaster was swarming towards the entire academy.

"What's happening?" Wakako trembled, everyone who was left behind wondered what had happened to their classmates who were abducted

"What is it?" Nonoko shut her eyes tight and clutched Anna's arm, who in turn closed her eyes in fright

Obviously, nobody knew what it was, who it was or where it came from, there was only one thing they knew now: A swarm of black liquid emitting a very, very dangerous aura was flying towards them.

"Get ready" Mochiage dashed towards the door and Iinchou stood in protest

"Where are you going?" Iinchou asked

"To fight those things off" Mochiage answered

"You realize that those things emit a very dangerous aura right?" Iinchou asked

"And just let the school be destroyed?" Mochiage asked

Iinchou fell silent, he looked at Mochiage's serious face.

"That's not what the others would have wanted, right?" Mochiage asked, Iinchou hesitatingly nodded his head

Mochiage moved a step further, Kitsuneme grabbed his arm. He stopped in his tracks, and looked at Kitsu with serious eyes

"What are you doing?" Mochiage asked

"That is what I should be saying to you" Kitsuneme, for the first time, became serious. Everyone stood still, as if waiting for something to happen

"..." Mochiage did not say a word. He just looked on the floor as if his life was in it's hands, everyone waited and waited.

In the meantime, the black swarm moved faster and faster, it's aura getting more and more dangerous. Everyone fell silent, students began to shriek as the dark mass reached the school

"It's time..." Mochiage mumbled, chaos had already infiltrated the school

Everyone started fighting for their lives

"Guah!" Iinchou shouted in pain as the dark liquid pushed him out of the way, the rest are also trying to fight whatever the creatures may be

"Where's nee-chan?" Youichi simply asked, bringing Mochiage to a stand still

Mochiage bent down and hurriedly told Youichi

"Youichi, I need you to do something for me, for the whole class, for the whole school campus" Mochiage began

"Yes?" Youichi nodded

"Find Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and all the other missing students" Mochiage sweated

"How?" Youichi asked as Mochiage started to ward off the creatures going at them

"Any means possible! Please, just find them! Their the school's only hope, and if you don't, they'll die!" Mochiage shouted in desperation

Youichi snapped when Mochu said that they'll die, he quickly summoned Cerberus and started off, he easily got out of the school since everything was in full chaos.

_Find nee-chan, or they'll die..._

_

* * *

_"Wha? " Natsume shouted as a familiar face bursted through the wall

"Nee-chan!" Youichi shouted

* * *

**_That's it, it's pretty short, right? This is exactly why Lyna is the one who is always writing the story. She writes it better, I can only describe unlike her. Anyway, I'm sorry for such crummy works, Lyna just wanted to give me a try. And Lyna told me to put a signature to let the readers know who is the writer - D.N  
_**


	21. Hotaru Vs Miru

**_(Scenario when I got home from the airport)_**

**_Lunata: I'M HOME!_**

**_D.N: Eek!_**

**_Lunata: So D.N, how did it go?_**

**_D.N: It went um...well, but..._**

**_Lunata: *knuckles cracking* Don't tell me you got overpowered by your fear dissatisfaction? *Evil glare*_**

**_D.N: Eeek!_**

**_Lunata: Prepare to go to hell..._**

**_D.N: Save me!_**

**_*Letters suddenly burst into the studio*_**

**_Lunata: What's all this?_**

**_D.N: The requests we received when you were still in Tokyo_**

**_Lunata: *glare* You didn't do a single one of it? *knuckles cracking*_**

**_D.N: I'm sorry!_**

**_Lunata: You are such a sissy, move aside...*picks up requests and starts working* Pick up the script for me will ya?_**

**_D.N: Y-yes *Picks up script notebook*_**

**_Lunata: Ah, right, I came up with some ideas while I was in Tokyo for a week *gets a bunch of drawings from her bag and hands it to D.N*_**

**_*The papers contain the action scenes to be held in the future chapters, they are drawn before the chapter is written so that the author will not forget how to describe the action*_**

**_D.N: Awesome work as usual..._**

**_Lunata: Save the praise and dig your grave *glare*_**

**_D.N: *Freezes*_**

**_(End of Flashback)_**

**_That was what happened when I got home, seriously, D.N is so afraid that the readers won't be satisfied so he doesn't write much. Well, if you don't write much then that's when the readers aren't satisfied! He can't learn that the easy way, so I'm preparing something for him *MWAHAHAHAHAHA!* Anyway, I received all of your requests and they are awesome! I'm going to try to put each one of them on the story as soon as possible_**

**_Carry on, people!_**

**_Request 1: Miru and Muri by Kai  
_**

**_

* * *

_**"Are you sure you're going to do it?" A concerned voice asked

"Yes, I am" Another voice answered

"But Miru, you could get killed!" The concerned one reasoned out

"Tch, ya think so, Muri? Am I really that weak?" Miru slammed her fist on the table

"It's not that, it's just.." Muri was unable to finish his sentence when Miru glared at him

"I'll defeat each and every stinking one of them" Miru said with confidence, Muri can only gulp in fear

* * *

Hotaru walked around the building floor, she was also separated from everyone else, but nevertheless found it convenient to have no one but herself

_So where am I?_

She turned her head and saw a sign saying 'Floor 4'

_The heck..._

Hotaru sweatdropped at the sign that just answered her mental question

_Let's see, I'm in Floor four and...just how many floors does this place have?_

Hotaru walked around once more, she sighed in defeat and sat down

_When will I see everyone else again?_

She looked around, there was no other presence she could feel other than her own

_Mikan, Ruka, Koko..where are you now?_

Hotaru sighed and closed her eyes, she was tired, she was hungry, she was desperate, but if in any second she loses her guard, then she might not be able to make it back alive

_Will I really be able to get back?_

_

* * *

_"Persona-sama..um..." A blue-haired girl entered Persona's office

"Ssh..quiet now, Nobara. The tournament for survival on their own, is officially about to start" Persona shushed her

"Tournament?" Nobara asked

"It was boring to watch them fight in groups, so I decided to split them up. Now, let's see who will make it to the endzone..." Persona picked up the picture frame from his desk "And also, I'd like to see this little girl if she still remembers me"

"Are you..um..related to her?" Nobara asked

"In a way, yes. I was her adopted brother, a lowly human. Yuka and Izumi treated me like their own child, then Mikan came, a pure-blooded vampire. She loved me like a brother too, then one day, I got into an accident and lost my memories. I was sheltered by Kuonji and was given a task to kill two vampires named 'Yuka' and 'Izumi'. After we had killed them, I regained my memories and deeply regretted what I did. But then, once again, Mikan came into my life." Persona explained "So I wonder, does she still remember?"

One screen showed a familiar girl facing a new opponent

"Hush now, the show is starting..."

* * *

"And you are?" Hotaru asked as her new opponent came close

"Miru is the name" Miru grinned evilly as she fixed her eyes on Hotaru, while Muri shivered behind her

"You-You're going to fight her?" Muri asked

"Of course I am, you lowly human! What the heck are you doing here anyway?" Miru shouted, Hotaru smirked at the performance

"This is not a performance, ya hear?" Miru shouted while Hotaru stood up

"Yeah, yeah" Hotaru turned and walked away

"Hey!" Miru ran after her "Hey wait a minute, I am your opponent!"

Hotaru just continued walking and ignored her

"I said STOP!" Miru shouted, Hotaru stopped and turned her head at her

"You think you can make a fool out of me...you think you can simply ignore..your think you are more powerful than me, right?" Miru shouted in fury

"Well I think it's about time you meet your maker..." Miru's eyes burned in fury

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Look mom, I made a boat!" Miru showed a paper boat to her mother_

_Her mother paid no attention to her and continued speaking on the phone, Miru looked down and decided to show her dad_

_"Look dad-" Miru was cut off when she saw her father speaking to somebody else on his cell phone_

_She looked at the boat she made from paper, she ran to her room and put the small boat on the shelf_

_She got some paper and some crayons, ans started to draw_

_She smiled with satisfaction and ran off to present to her parents_

_"Ma-" Miru was cut off when shouts filled the room, her parents were fighting, she sighed deeply and sadly headed for her room_

_

* * *

_Hotaru got ready for battle, she called out magic once again and her water sword formed in her hands

Miru suddenly disappeared from her sight

"What the?" Hotaru shouted when something invisible hit her from behind, causing her to tumble forward in high speed

"The heck..." Hotaru wiped the blood coming from her mouth

"Ne? So what do you think?" Miru grinned as she reappeared once again

Hotaru simply glared while Muri could only watch in disdain

"Miru..." Muri started while clashing could be heard as both girls fight

Hotaru lifted up her sword and slashed it down, Miru blocked it with a steel bar that she took out from her sleeve

Miru disappeared once again, and Hotaru jumped high into the air

"Tch.." Miru's voice could be heard

Miru reappeared and sunk into the floor, dissolving into black liquid

"Disappearing once again?" Hotaru sneered

The black liquid took hold of Hotaru's limbs, forming into Miru once again and Miru threw Hotaru back to the ground

_Damn, this girl is strong.._

Hotaru thought, suddenly she heard an inner voice that wasn't her own

_"My parents rejected me..."_

Hotaru's eyes widened, she now knew the reason why this girl was so angry when she ignored her. She activated her mind reading magic and saw all of the pain that Miru went through. She just sat down, not wanting to attack, Miru charged at her in full speed, the steel bar in her hands.

"Ora!" Miru shouted. Hotaru simply sat there emotionlessly, waiting for the blow. But instead of receiving a hard blood-gushing whack on the head, tears fell to the ground. Hotaru looked up.

"Why?.." Miru cried "Why do you people despise me?"

Miru slumped to the ground, she let go of the steel bar and began to tearfully cry. Hotaru smiled and patted the little girl on the head

"Nobody despises you" Hotaru smiled

Miru looked up "Shut up, you're my opponent! You're not supposed to be comforting me!" Miru took up the bar again and started to attack Hotaru. Hotaru evaded every attack she gave.

"There's sombody caring for you, you know" Hotaru started

"Nobody does!" Miru cried

"There is-" Hotaru was cut off when Miru shouted

"Freaking nobody does!" Miru cried, Muri stayed stunned at this sentence

"Ora, you let your boyfriend get shocked" Hotaru looked at the shocked Muri

Miru blushed at this sentence "He..he's not my boyfriend"

Hotaru smiled as the girl gave up on fighting her

* * *

"Looks like Miru-chan is still soft on words" Persona grinned

Nobara watched as Hotaru, Miru and Muri walk on

* * *

"That's the way to the next floor" Miru pointed

"Ora, you're showing me the way?" Hotaru teased

"You...you did defeat me.." Miru blushed quietly

Hotaru patted her on the head once again, then she looked at Muri and smiled

"Take care of her, okay?" Hotaru smiled while Muri blushed at this comment

Hotaru walked on and Miru and Muri waved goodbye

"So, what are you going to do?" Muri asked

"I'm going to find a way to get out of here" Miru started to walk off

"Eh, I thought you were going to defeat the others" Muri was a bit puzzled

"Nah, I'm throughly defeated" Miru turned to him and smiled "Besides, I got my wish; to have someone care about me"

Muri blushed at her cute face

"Yo, start walking!" She shouted

"Ye-Yes!" Muri immediately obeyed

* * *

**_So what do you think? Too OOC? Ah sue it! Anyway, Muri and Miru do not belong to me, they belong to Kai. They are not my OCs, first request completed. Off to the next request- Lunata_**


	22. Lunata: Intermission 2 part 1

**_Hiya, guys! Finally, it's Christmas break for me! It's going to be a bomb of updates for you guys to expect. Anyway, we have our second request here, which is out of the current timeline of the plot of events, so I guess this is going to be Intermission two._**

**_Roll the tape!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Intermission 2: What happened between Natsume and Mikan during the Underworld fight part 1

**BOOM!**

Mikan huffed as her anger exploded on Natsume Hyuuga

"Ya damn pervert..." She huffed

Natsume sat there with a cheek swelling red from Mikan's powerful punch

"Just what were you doing?" Mikan asked

"Bringing you to your room since you were asleep" Natsume replied

"Not that!" Mikan protested

"Then what?" Natsume asked

"What you were doing earlier!" Mikan replied

"I told you already" Natsume bluntly answered

"Ah, I give up! Get out already!" Mikan shoved him out of the room

Mikan sighed and slid down the door, she was tired. Suddenly a light flashed out from her shoulder, it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Mikan crouched down on the floor, it was hurting her, whatever it was, it was hurting her.

"Ack..." Mikan groaned as she clutched her uniform "It hurts..."

* * *

Natsume walked inside his room and rubbed his swollen cheek, that woman can really beat the life out of people

Suddenly, he felt as if something was choking him. He fell on his bed, groaning in pain. He wasn't sure what was happening with him, but his throat felt so dry that it felt that he just drank acid.

"Wha-" Natsume couldn't continue on with the pain he was feeling

As if signaled, both he and Mikan simultaneouly screamed in two different rooms: "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

"Are you sure that he's alright?" Sumire's voice rang outside the door of the hospital room

Natsume's eyes fluttered open, he noticed that he wasn't in his room anymore. He turned to his side, Ruka stood there, worried.

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked

Natsume sat up and nodded, he held is own throat as he started to remember what happened

"So what happened?" Ruka asked

"I don't know, it just happened so sudden and-" Natsume was cut off when Sumire burst in the room

"NATSUME-SAMA!" The permy screamed

"Ugh" Natsume lied down and put the covers on top of him immediately

"Ah, that's right!" Ruka suddenly exclaimed, causing Natsume to look at him "Sakura-san is also in the hospital"

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep.._

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Anna asked in a concerned tone

"Yeah, I'm alright" Mikan answered

"What happened?" Nonoko asked

"I don't know, it just happened so sudden and-" Mikan was cut off when Misaki burst into the room

"Mikan!" Misaki shouted

"Quiet in the hospital" Hotaru waved her wand and a basin fell on Misaki's head

Mikan chuckled while they argued, she lied down and went to sleep, Natsume did the same and the other students went back to their respective dormitories after class.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, the collarbone where the seal was shone with faint light. In another room, Natsume, although he has no seal, had light shining out of the same place where Mikan's seal was found. Their heart beats synchronized altogether, beating simultaneously, never skipping the rhythm.

As if something was connecting their senses together, their breathing became the same, it was as if they were the same being altogether!

_Split into two...how enjoying..._

The creepy voice chuckled as the night faded into morning

* * *

"Oh, Mikan, you're back!" Anna chuckled happily as Mikan step into the room

"Yeah, hey guys" Mikan smiled at her worried friends

"We were so worried, it's a good thing you healed quickly'' Nonoko chirped

"Thanks guys" Mikan smiled

Class started as soon as Narumi entered the room, and in the blink of an eye, school also ended

Mikan got up from her seat and started to walk out of the room, she went out of the first door while Natsume went out of the second door. The school was huge and their were a lot of stairs to walk down to, Mikan walked by a staircase while Natsume walked on another staircase that was the fastest way to his room. Mikan lost her footing and started to tumble, she reacted on impulse and jumped high into the air. She landed on the floor that the staircase ended, safe and sound. On the other staircase, Natsume did the same thing simultaneously as Mikan did.

"What the?" Natsume stuttered on the other area while Mikan merely stayed emotionless

Mikan stood up and at the same time Natsume did too, he felt as if there was something controlling him. He felt strings on his arms and legs, but no matter how much he tried waving his hands to feel it, he couldn't feel a single strand of thread clinging onto his body. He decided to call it a day and went straight to his room, hoping that tomorrow better not be another weird day.

* * *

_**Don't worry there is still a part two, that part will explain why they both move simultaneously and whatever you want to ask. Anyway, it's already like, so late. So I'm just gonna sleep, goodnight *sleeps and falls off her chair* -Lunata**_


	23. Lunata: Intermission 2 part 2

**_Hey guys, and here we are in the second part of Intermission 2. Ugh, I'm still tired._**

**_D.N: Why?_**

**_Don't ask! If you didn't run around too much, then I wouldn't have wasted my time saving you! You idiot, you almost fell from the bridge!_**

**_D.N: *sniffle* I'm sorry..._**

**_Ah, shut up and start drawing, we gotta finish that for the next chapter._**

**_Ah, where was I? Yes, sorry folks, I am still very tired because Stupid here just caused a mess. Anyway, roll the tape:_**

**_

* * *

_**Intermission 2: Part two

Mikan woke up and yawned, she got up and opened up the window. The wind blew past her and birds chirped as the wind gently swayed her hair. A big blue bird landed on the branch near the window she was standing. It chirped beautifully, Mikan smiled and decided to watch the performance for a while. The bird chirped and chirped, more high notes coming from it's beak, the bird seemed to dance a little as it sang. As the bird was coming to it's finale, it high a very high note. Mikan looked at it in surprise.

**SLASH!**

The bird was unable to finish it's song when Mkan slashed it into two with her chainsaw. Both pieces of the bird's body fell to the ground, the blood stained the green grass to red.

"Making it nice and short would be advisable, if it goes on any longer, it'll turn bad" Mikan darkly said, the chainsaw dissolved into dark matter and went inside her body. Mikan closed her window and proceeded on to prepare for class.

* * *

Natsume on the other hand, woke on the time as Mikan did and walked towards the bathroom. His room was huge, so it would take a while to go the bathroom. Also, he still had to fix his beddings. Suddenly, at the same time Mikan slashed the bird, he swung his hand through his blanket, it tore into half as Natsume was surprised by his own actions. He quickly fixed everything and started to prepare for class.

* * *

-Music Class-

"Alright class, to your instruments" Reo instructed his students

"Ah, Mikan" Reo called out to the moody brunette

"Yeah?" Mikan asked

"I want you to sing this time please" Reo gave Mikan a sheet

"Yes, Reo-sensei" Mikan nodded, she usually played the guitar, but this time, her techer wanted her to sing for the moment. It wasn't so bad to change places for a while, was it?

Mikan looked at the sheet of paper she was given, it was lyrics to a song. She sweatdropped as she realized the song she was going to sing.

"ARE YOU DAMN CRAZY YOU SPLIT-BRAINED AUTHOR? YOU ARE TOO ADDICTED TO VOCALOID DAMN IT!" Mikan shouted the one who is currently typing this story T_T

"Calm down, Mikan. After all, the author is a loyal follower of the Vocaloid" Anna defended (A/N: Thank you, Anna!)

"Fine" Mikan sighed

"Mikan, you can sit on the piano if you like." Reo smiled, Mikan nodded

She sat on the piano's top while Natsume made his way to the piano seat and looked at her with a bored expression

"You're playing this? THIS? For real?" Mikan looked at him with disbelief

"Arguing with the producers of this story is useless, ya know?" Natsume reminded

"Fine" Mikan huffed and sat properly

* * *

_-Message of Regret-_

_Sung by Kagamine Rin_

Natsume began to press the keys on the piano, startingg slowly with the intro. The sheet directs him to do an intro from the song 'Servant of Evil'. He pressed the keys without looking on the keys, but instead looking on the music sheet that was given to him. When the sheet directed a pause, he stopped his fingers from crawling on the shiny keys of the majestic instrument. Mikan breathed in as Natsume began to play the music again.

_Machi hazure no chiisana minato  
Hitori tatazumu shoujo_

_Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru  
Hisokana ii tsutae_

_"Negai wo kaita youhishi wo  
Kobin ni irete  
Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hika  
Omoi wa minoru deshou"_

_Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin  
Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI  
Suiheisen no kanata ni  
Shizuka ni kieteku_

_Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni  
Nandemo shite kureta no no_

_Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari  
Kimi wo komarase teta_

_Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi_  
_Mou inai kara_  
_Kono umi ni watashi no omoi_  
_Todokete morau no  
_  
_Nagarete iku chiisana negai_  
_Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_  
_Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo_  
_Subete owatta ato_

_Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin_  
_Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI_  
_Suiheisen no kanata ni_  
_Shizuka ni kieteku _

_Nagarete iku chiisana negai_  
_Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_

_"Moshimo umare kawareru naraba..._

Mikan held her breath at the last note, it was a very high pitch. Natsume still continued to play even though there was no singing anymore, the sheet directed him when to stop and he did so when it ended.

The whole class clapped at their performance. Mikan breathed deeply, this song was in a very high pitch.

* * *

Mikan walked out of their room after class had ended. Somehow, she liked the song a little bit. It was sad, and she could relate to it, a little...

"_Nagarete iku chiisana negai.._" Mikan sang softly as she walked on the corridors

Natsume was nearby, sitting on the staircase, Mikan didn't notice him, but he noticed her. Suddenly his lips moved in sync as Mikan did.

"_Nagarete iku chiisana negai, namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_" His whole system felt as if it was programmed, then he snapped. He noticed that whatever Mikan did that involved her heavy thinking, he would do the same! He ran to towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, she stopped singing and so did he.

"What is it?" Mikan asked in a irritated tone

"Did you slash something this morning?" Natsume asked

"A bird, to be exact" Mikan answered

"Did you jump off the staircase yesterday?" Natsume asked once again

"Yeah, I did" Mikan replied in a bored tone

"Did you feel pain a few minutes after you shoved me away that time?" Natsume asked, one more time

"Wait a minute, what is this all about?" Mikan asked

"I do every thing you do when you are too serious about whatever you are thinking. To put it short, when it involves heavy emotions, whatever you do, I do too!" Natsume huffed as he caught the reason why he had been acting strange lately

"What about if you do things that involve heavy emotion, do I do the same?" Mikan asked

"Hmm, I don't know..." Natsume pondered about it

"So..." Mikan raised her arm and Natsume did the same

"What the?" Natsume was shocked by the sudden action

"Now, slap yourself!" Mikan ordered with pure mischeif, Natsume, as if being controlled slapped himself hard on the cheek

"What'd you do that for?" Natsume asked

"I didn't, you slapped yourself" Mikan grinned evilly

"You little..." Natsume charged at her, but Mikan shut her own mouth tight and didn't budge. Natsume, on the other hand, did the same thing

"Ne, so I can control you, eh?" Mikan evilly smiled while Natsume gritted his teeth

Mikan snapped and laughed like she was crazy "That's what you get from drinking the blood of another person"

She walked out the huge building and Natsume was finally freed from his frozen stance, suddenly, an unknown enemy showed up

"RAHH!" The giant man eating chick roared

"Wow, Piyo got loose again, huh?" Mikan chuckled

The chick glared at Mikan, it charged it's huge beak at her. Mikan smiled and waved her hand about, suddenly, Natsume ran in front of her and kicked the chick.

"What are you doing?"Natsume shouted

"Controlling you" Mikan laughed

"You little.." Natsume was unable to finish when Mikan lifted her hand, causing Natsume to jump up

"Stop it!" Natsume shouted

"Defeat it" Mikan smiled sweetly, though underneath that smile was a deadly intention...

Piyo roared louder, Mikan smiled evilly and jumped high into the air, because of this, Natsume did the same thing. Both of them kicked the back of Piyo's neck, rendering it unconscious. Mikan landed on the ground safe and grinning evilly, Natsume glared at her. Mikan merely laughed her head off.

* * *

"I am never, ever, drinking your blood again" Natsume huffed in the hospital room

"You're the one who drank it, you're the idiot" Mikan grinned, Natsume rolled his eyes in disgust

"The machines are all ready, now try to control him" The doctor instructed. They were trying to remove the effects of Mikan's blood on Natsume, so the both of them had to go to the school's hospital.

"Hmm.." Mikan thought and had an idea, she laid her eyes on the knife nearby the bed. Natsume's hand suddenly moved and grabbed the knife

"What the?" Natsume was shocked by the sudden action of his hands

"Now..." Mikan had a dark aura coming from her "Stab yourself"

"Wha-"

**Glrk!**

"OWWW!"

* * *

**_Hahaha...Natsume got pwned by Mikan, anyway, I gotta go. BYE! - Lunata_**


	24. Mikan vs Uta

**_Merry Christmas everyone, even though it's a bit late...I just came to announce that requests are closed for now. Until I'm done with the other requests, I'll ignore the other requests that are submitted from here on out. If I don't put a limit on the requests, then this story will go out of plot. As a writer, staying on plot and staying on the cast is important. I am starting to go out of plot, so I'm getting back on track, please note that not all of your requests will be approved, I'll pick the ones I am going to use. Thank you._**

**_Note: The OC in this story, Uta, is not mine, Uta belongs to Indigo Demon. And I have no idea what gender Uta is, since Indigo Demon did not put up their genders when she passed their profiles. So, Uta here is a girl, my apologies to Indigo Demon if Uta was meant to be a boy.  
And one more thing, this is a musical chapter. I did not add specific music when the characters sing, so I suggest to load your favorite songs and when the singing part starts, play the songs. It adds more effect, and makes you a part of the story!  
_**

**_Roll the tape!_**

**_

* * *

_**(This happened while Hotaru was still fighting Miru)

**Location: Floor Five  
Participant: Sakura Mikan  
Race: Vampire/Human?**

"Okay, where the heck is the exit?" Mikan wondered "Is there an elevator here or something?"

The bear behind her followed her steps, Mikan began to sigh in defeat, getting out of the building was just as hard as finding the way up the next floor

"Bear-san...I wanna go home..." Mikan whined, the bear simply looked at her

"Ne, Dark..." Mikan began to call out to herself

"Dark...DARK! WAKE UP!" Mikan shouted

"SHUT UP, I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" The seal lighted up a red light

"How come you get sleep while I am getting so tired of walking?" Mikan pouted

Ever since the breaking of the seal, the Sakura Mikan everyone knew had split into two personalities; The kind, childish, smiling and warm personality, whom everyone knew as 'Light Mikan' and the dark, cold-hearted, ruthless, merciless, serious, cruel, strong, evil and any other word to describe her, whom everyone called 'Dark Mikan'. Their differences were obvious, in personality, strength and appearance. While Light Mikan depended on her chainsaw, Dark Mikan depended on her strength alone. These two made up the Mixed Mikan everyone once knew in the past.

"You get to sleep when I take over the body, you idiot!" The seal lighted up again

"When is that?" Mikan asked

"When we fight somebody way out of YOUR league" The seal lighted up

"What do you mean, do you mean you're stronger than me?" Mikan asked

"Yes, you idiot.." The seal lighted slowly

"You know, when you call me idiot, you are calling myself an idiot" Mikan said

"I do not understand your idiotic sentence, with those idiotic words, coming out from your idiotic judgement" The seal lighted up once more

Mikan sighed, arguing against herself was not helping. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching

"Ara?" Mikan looked up, her eyes met a pale figure, with skin white as snow, hair wavy and shiny, eyes blue as the sky, if you could see any through the asylum windows

"Are you my opponent?" The girl asked

"Probably, what's your name?" Mikan stood up and smiled

"I'm Uta" The girl bowed her head "Do you happen to be Mikan Sakura?"

Mikan was taken aback by this question

"If so, I will have to eliminate you" Uta frankly said, Mikan tilted her head downwards, her smile fading, then she grinned evilly

"Okay, but let's see who gets eliminated first" Mikan grinned evilly as her left eye turned blood red while her right eye was still light brown

"..." Uta started to sing (A/N: You may play your songs now!)

Mikan writhed in pain and slumped to the ground, she covered her ears. Her chainsaw formed as dark matter came out of her hands. She grabbed it and threw it at Uta

"..." Uta sang on, the chainsaw was blown away by the strong force and it plunged to the ground. Mikan's eyes grew wide, she ran to the chainsaw while covering her ears, she grabbed it and removed it from the floor tile and charged at Uta. Uta sang louder and louder, Mikan got blown away from the strong boom

"Tch..." Mikan out blood as she crashed on the wall, she was about to charged when an inner force stopped her

"Stop, you idiot!" The seal light up, it was Dark Mikan

"Wha-" Mikan was cut off by her own dark Persona, the seal began to spew out red flames as Dark Mikan spoke from within

"Listen to the song that she's singing" Dark Mikan instructed from within, Mikan looked at Uta who was singing with her eyes closed

"You're attacking in a haste, and you can't get the rhythm of the song. Flow with it, and you won't get hit by the notes that are assigned on their respective areas" The seal lighted up as the inner voice spoke

Mikan thought for a while, to flow with the music, meant to go with it. One thing got into her mind, to base her attacks on the tempo, the beat, the rhythm, on the song itself. She stood up, feeling the beat of the ..two..three..one..two..three, she mentally counted as she listened to the song. Then according to the beat, she matched her steps towards the opponent, she jumped high, never missing a note of the music and came down with a smile on her face, she spinned like a top downwards, her chainsaw pointing downwards.

"..." Mikan sang along with Uta as she fell downwards on Uta

**SCHINK!**

Uta was silenced as the chainsaw drove into her skull and past between her legs from above, Mikan flipped onto the ground with grace.

"See, problem solved!" The seal lighted up

"Yeah, thanks Dark" Mikan smiled to herself

"You're welcome, and stop calling me Dark for crying out loud" The seal light up once again. Mikan and the bear proceeded on to the next floor

"You're such a killjoy Dark!" Mikan pouted as she walked on

"Shut up, you idiot" The seal lighted

"Hey...Hey...Dark? Dark? Dark, can you hear me?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, shut up, Light!"

"Wow, so I'm Light? Cool!"

"Ugh.."

* * *

**_That's it for now, I'm tired, I hope you'll forgive me for such a lame entry, anyway, please tell me your thoughts about the story. I'm planning to wrap it up already, so any suggestions?_**


	25. Ruka and Koko vs Suki and Miki part 1

**_Lunata: D.N, let's work with Ruka and Koko this time! I'm bored with working with Hotaru and Mikan, we have to show what happened to Ruka, Koko, Misaki, Tsubasa and Sumire for crying out loud_**

**_D.N: What about Natsume?_**

**_Lunata: Forget him, he can take care of himself *grumbles* Anyway, give me those profiles we've been working on for a while now_**

**_D.N: Um...I think I lost-_**

**_Lunata: WHAT?_**

**_D.N: I can't reach them over the shelf! T_T_**

**_Lunata: Sheesh, you're taller than me! *Grabs ladder and starts scouring for the profiles* Ah, here they are, I put them here cause they're important. C'mon you idiot, let's get going *runs off*_**

**_D.N: Hey, wait up! *Runs after her*_**

**_Note: Suki and Miki do not belong to either or us, they belong to mikan-kawaii-sakura  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Participant(s): Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yome  
Location: Floor 13  
Race(s): Dark Elf, Hellspawn**

"Ugh" Koko groaned as he slumped himself to the ground

"Ouch" He muttered, it was a stupid thing to do and he knew it, but he slumped himself to the ground, so it was technically his fault

"Koko, get up" Ruka instructed his exhausted friend

"I'm exhausted, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm dying for crying out loud!" Koko sobbed

"I'm exhausted too, we haven't eaten for, say like, days" Ruka sat down beside Kokoroyomi

There was a bit of silence among them, they were too tired to talk, their clothes bloodstained from fighting other participants of the insane game that Persona entered them to. Suddenly, Koko started to talk like stupid...

"Do you know I have a trauma of vampires?" Koko blurted out without thinking

"Why?" Ruka asked, believing what his friend just said

"That's because when I was still a kid of age five or something, my babysitter was a vampire" Koko muttered out

"Really?" Ruka sweatdropped, he realized that it wasn't true and that it was just a side-effect of Koko not being able to eat for days

If you are wondering what these guys are doing right now, they both just fought like, 7 participants in 4 floors. Their clothes are stained from the blood thy shed during fighting.

Suddenly, debris of dark matter began to slowly rain on them

"What are these?" Ruka asked as the pieces of dark matter landed on his head

_Heeeheheeheheeee..._

"Was that a clown?" Koko asked, now dizzy

"No, that sounded more like kids laughing" Ruka stood up, dusting the dark matter off him

_They're here! They're here! Heeheeheeheee..._

"What the?" Ruka stuttered as electricity charges started to sprout from the floor itself

_"They're here..."_

_"It's playtime...heheheeheee..."_

Before them were two girls hovering in the air, the first girl had short black hair, with a white shirt and white shorts that reached only to her thigh, she also wore matching black boots. The second girl had long white hair, with a black shirt and corresponding black shorts that reached to her thigh, and matching white boots. These two girls seemed completely parallel in appearance, they smiled evilly at the worn-out pair that they were going to face.

"Heeeeheeheeheee..." They giggled as their feet slowly touched the floor

"Um...who are you guys?" Ruka asked and he grabbed Koko to stand up

"Heeheehee...I'm Suki.." The Black haired girl smiled sweetly

"I'm Miki!" The white haired girl smiled as she and the other girl clasped their hands

"We are the Gemini twins!" They both declared cheerily

Ruka and Koko stared at them blankly. Sure, they looked dangerous, but they were also kind of childish, Ruka shook his head and snapped out of it.

"What are your names?" Suki asked

"I'm Ruka Nogi" Ruka answered

"I'm Kokoro Yome" Koko replied "We're trying to find a way out of here, so, if we can work together...'cause, we really don't like fighting our way out of here anymore"

"Ne, so you're participants too?" Miki asked with a mischievous tone

Ruka gulped at the girl's tone, he gripped his shirt slightly and answered, carefully choosing his words in order to prevent a fight

"Y-yes, well, sort of, we were just dropped here by Persona..." He answered, lowering his voice at Persona's name

"Ah, so you are our opponents" Suki chuckled evilly

"No choice, then. Suki?" Miki looked at her twin evilly, Ruka and Koko gulped

"LET'S PLAY!" They both shouted, Ruka and Koko stared at them blankly again. They were impossible to read with those mood swings.

"How about a game of tag first?" Miki smiled at them

"Yeah, you two aren't very tired right?" Suki asked sweetly

"Well, I guess a game can help us relax" Ruka smiled, relaxing in the presence of the two girls

"Oky then, it'll be two on two. You two be a team and we'll be a team too" Miki giggled

"Okay, then we'll be it" Suki chuckled

"Three...two..one..." The twins counted

"Ah, wait.." Ruka was unable to finish his sentence

"Tag..." Miki flew at him at top speed, hitting him straight into the stomach, her expression had changed from cheerful to dreadfully serious. Ruka flew into the wall, smoke covered the entire area.

Meanwhile, Koko jumped up when Suki lunged at him. He dumbly looked at Ruka who went flying into the wall. Suddenly, Suki breathed deeply, as if she was going to scream, she opened her mouth, but instead of shouting, electric bolts flew out of the girl's mouth.

"Whoa!" Koko panicked at he tried to evade the girl's attacks

"She's strong.." Koko said to himself, the little girl lunged at him again

"Uh-oh" Koko muttered

* * *

Ruka coughed up blood as he budged from the position he was in. This girl was strong, he wasn't joking. Miki looked at him with an emotionless face. He stood up and prepared, it was no use trying to talk them out of it, he had to fight.

Miki sprinted and flew towards him like a rocket , held out a hand and wall of dark matter blocked Miki. Miki changed her direction and flew upwards, beyond the wall, her eyes widened when Ruka suddenly jumped up and hit her square in the face with a big dark glove that was made out of dark matter.

Miki fell down on the floor and Ruka landed on his feet, Miki sat up, grunting in pain, she breathed deeply and spat out electricity from his mouth, her eyes lighting up as she did so, Ruka started jump and evade the electrical charged from her mouth. He noticed that the tiles that are hit by the electric charges turn black as coal, that must mean that the charges are very powerful.

Ruka started chanting, dark matter began to form a cannon on his left arm. He aimed at her and fired, blue shots started to fire at Miki, she jumped up and started to fly, she changed direction and swooped down at Ruka, electricity coming from her mouth. Ruka aimed and fired blue shots at her while trying to evade her attacks. She landed on the floor with her feet, trying to catch her breath, Ruka noticed the black tiles underneath her, if they were burnt enough, then she would fall. He aimed the cannon at the tiles and shot the spot where she was standing, Miki screamed and grabbed Ruka's foot. They were both dragged down to the floor below.

* * *

Koko's hand transformed into a claw and hit Suki on the head, the little girl spat out electricity as he did so, electrocuting him. Koko fell to the ground burnt by electricity. He coughed black smoke as his opponent landed on the ground. Suki was also badly beat up, Koko always hit her on the head.

"That does it" Suki stood up and started to prepare

"Same here..." Koko growled, dark matter started to form pieces of crystal around his eyes, acting like protective lens

They both charged at each other, Koko jumped up, hitting Suki on the head with his claw. Suki coughed as she got hit, Koko jumped up higher. He transformed his claw into a bigger one, it shone as it became metal. Suki's eyes widened, Kokoro Yome was going to kill her with no mercy at all. She growled, and opened her mouth as if she was going to scream hard, electricity beams came out of her mouth, Koko covered himself using the huge metal claw on his left arm. The force was strong and the metal was heating up, this girl was strong, very strong. They both simultaneously screamed as they started to heat up.

* * *

Ruka raised his cannon and hit Miki on the head, causing her to lose her grip on him and fall down. The floor cracked when Miki landed on the floor. Miki growled at him, she sent out electricity from her mouth again. This time, Ruka was hit and electrocuted, he fell on the floor, sizzling and burnt.

Miki walked towards him and breathed deeply, Ruka looked at her in pain. She opened her mouth, Ruka immediately grabbed her ankle and smashed her on the floor. He smiled evilly at her.

"Tag, you're it..."

* * *

**_Whoo-hoo! Finally, people! After weeks of thinking, matching up and illustrating. It's finally here! The final saga of the Gakuen Alice participants in the EnDZoNe! Whoo! Well, personally I'm still tired from finding their opponents, and you heard me right. The final saga, well, the final 'EVIL' saga. So hold on to EnDZoNe tighter than ever, cause this story is approaching climax, and this chapter is just the beginning of it yet! Anyway, to Suki and Miki's creator, I'm sorry if I modified them, I hope you understand, anyway, moving on with part 2 - Lunata_**


	26. Ruka and Koko vs Suki and Miki part 2

**_Okay, since I was too lazy to make the last chapter longer, I'll continue the second part of the battle here. You guys really didn't think that it was over right? I did not mention anything about the twins dying or anything, so by common sense; they're alive. Anyway, this one took me way too long to illustrate on paper when I was explaining it to by psychotic co-writer: D.N. Ugh, the worst thing that kills every single student writer is currently hitting me on the head: EXAMS. In case you're wondering, I'm a working student, and at the same time, a student writer. Is that bad? If so, I'll quit my job and continue writing. Joking...hehehe, but seriously, here's the second part:  
_**

**_

* * *

_**"Not bad, Nogi-san" Miki grinned with blood dripping from her forehead "How about we play hide and seek this time?"

"Game on" Ruka smirked at her

"I'm it, cause you caught me" Miki disappeared from his sight as she as she spoke those words

Ruka chuckled to himself, he stood up and dusted himself

"Looks like I'm prey again, eh...might as well hide" And with that, Ruka disappeared from the spot he stood

* * *

"Guah!" Koko tumbled in pain as Suki landed hard on the floor, beat up too

They were exhausted from holding off each other. Koko grunted as he stood up and walked towards Suki, Suki closed her eyes tight as Koko raised his claw

"Tag, you're it" Koko patted her head

Suki opened her eyes in shock, her opponent was smiling. She looked down on the floor sheepishly and began to ask.

"Why didn't you finish me off?" Suki asked

"It's just a game of tag, right?" Koko answered as Suki stood up

"Are you an idiot, we are here to KILL you!" Suki shouted

"You're not the only ones who's performed a carnage, you know" Koko looked at her seriously, she shivered

"This time, it's hide and seek" Suki grinned ans disappeared, Koko flew high up in the air as soon as the girl disappeared

"Where'd she run off to?" He asked himself, he scanned the floor, the windows, the overlooking pipes, the pillars. He flew to the pillars and hit each one he passed by, the pillars turned into pieces of useless rocks in no time. He cut down one pillar and began it was Suki.

"Shoot" Suki muttered and spat out electricity

"Ah-ah-ah...found you. Now it's my turn to hide" Koko laughed and ran in full speed down the spinning stairs that caught his eyes

"Damn" Suki cursed and ran after him

She ran down the winding stairs that seemed to never end. She huffed as she got to the bottom, more pillars were there. She scanned the area with her eyes. She screamed her head off in irritation, she breathed deeply and electric beams began to rocket out of her mouth. Koko chuckled while grabbing hold to an overlooking pipe on the ceiling. The girl below him had just busted 15 pillars. He chuckled to himself and let his left arm go of the pipe, only one claw was holding on to the pipe, he pointed his claw at her, dark matter formed around his claw and turned it into chains with a metal kunai on it. The chains blasted towards Suki, the girl looked at it in surprise. The chains spun at her and bound her, Koko swung the chains while still holding on to the pipe, Suki hit the walls back and forth, she coughed up more and more blood as Koko swung her from pillar to pillar, from wall to wall, from ceiling to floor.

* * *

Ruka ran quickly from one pillar to another. Without looking, held out his cannon behind him and shot out blue charges. Miki evaded the charges acrobatically, she couldn't see Ruka's face, she growled and spat out an electric beam. The beam destroyed the pillar, but Ruka was no longer there. Miki gritted her teeth. She spun around, looking for Ruka. Suddenly, without her knowing, a dark shadow came from behind her. She spun around in shock, Ruka cannon hit her on the cheek and she was sent tumbling off in pain.

"Ugh" Miki grunted

Ruka landed on his feet safe, he aimed his cannon at her before she could get up and fired. Miki's eyes grew wide and a loud explosion could be heard from the other floors.

"..." Ruka simply looked at what had happened in front of him, his face was emotionless.

"Ack...ack..." Miki was coughing up a lot of blood, her head was severely bleeding, her right arm was cut off and bleeding intensely

"Isn't this getting boring?" Ruka asked, Miki looked up in shock at his cold remark

"Ah, I know let's play another game. A word game maybe?" Ruka looked at her evilly

Miki backed off for a second, she was still lying on the ground, finding it hard to sit up with only one arm

"You say a word related to what I'm saying until we circle around a lot of topics okay?" Ruka smiled

"But, you have to answer me as we fight. The one who does not run out of words wins. That means..." Ruka crouched down and held her chin "If you die, you lose"

Miki grunted and slapped his arm off with her left arm that was still intact. She sat up.

"Don't touch me like that" She hissed at him

"Okay then" Ruka pointed the cannon at her face, it lighted up as it charged. Miki's eyes grew wide "Are you ready? Start"

Miki shut her eyes tight, an explosion was heard, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes, Ruka purposely hit the wall.

"Hit" Ruka spoke

"Miss" Miki growled and opened her mouth, electrical charges came out of it

Ruka sprinted upwards, charging up his cannon and pointed it at Miki

"Live" He coldly said as the cannon fired off

"DIE!" Miki shouted as she flew at him

* * *

"Guah..." Suki coughed as she was finally laid on the ground, she was bruised and broken, she couldn't move anymore

Koko walked towards her, he knew she was beat up and half dying. His claws transformed back into claws, Suki looked at him with fear clearly written on her face. She closed her eyes shut. Instead of receiving a hard blow, she felt like she was being lifted from the ground.

"What are you-" Suki was cut off by Koko, he was carrying her at the moment, moving up the stairs.

"I'm taking you to your sister" Koko answered

"Why?" Suki asked, irritated

"Cause you're beat up" Koko replied

"Why you-" Suki growled, she was annoyed by Koko's actions

"If you strike another move at me, I am going to kill you" Koko threatened, Suki immediately shut up

They climbed up the stairs and finally reached the floor where they came from. Koko walked further towards the big hole Miki and Ruka created, clashing sounds could still be heard, meaning that Ruka and Miki's fight still wasn't over.

"Why are you doing this?" Suki asked him, face flushed as she did so

"Cause we're playing, right?" Koko chuckled

Suki looked at him in surprise, tears began to flow down her eyes. She bit her lower lip and sobbed.

_Idiot..._ She thought as Kokoro Yome simply chuckled at the childish girl in his arms

* * *

"War" Ruka grinned as he fired off about 20 shots

"Peace" Miki evaded and shot out beams

"Ah, so you're proposing a peace pact?" Ruka teased

"Die!" Miki shouted as she spat out a huge electric beam

Ruka evaded it and grinned to himself. Suddenly, he felt like he was losing his balance. He was tired from the fight, and with weeks of no rest, he was entering fatigue. He was going to fall off his feet any moment now...

* * *

**_Hold on longer, people! There's still a third part of the fight. Anyway, peace, I'm sleepy - Lunata_**


	27. Ruka and Koko vs Suki and Miki part 3

**_Hello people! Ugh, the last chapter was a bit OOC right? I hate myself. Anyway, the next chapter of EnDZoNe and the last chapter of Ruka and Koko's fight. I feel like entering fatigue too..._**

**_

* * *

_**"Gotcha!" Koko chuckled to himself as chains wrapped around Ruka's arms

"Koko?" Ruka asked, balancing himself

Suki sheepishly waved at him. Ruka was a bit shocked at first, but then realized how merciful his friend could be. Koko looked at Miki, who was shocked that Suki was with Koko, and still living.

"So, should we call it a draw?" Koko asked

Miki stood, raggedly though, she was tired and beat up that she wanted to collapse any minute now.

"I guess..." Miki muttered under her breath

Koko sighed in relief and immediately sat on the chapped floor

"Thank goodness! Finally, it's over" Koko laughed, Ruka chuckled at his friend, who was probably taking everything like a real game

"Why?" Miki asked

Ruka and Koko looked at the beat-up girl beside them, one arm still continuously bleeding, her skin was getting paler by the minute

"Why didn't you kill us?" She finished

Both of the boys just laughed. Miki was a bit shocked of their expressions when she asked them that. Ruka looked at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Because we're too tired. We've been fighting for who knows how long?" Ruka laughed

Miki stayed stunned for a while, but then laughed along with the rest of the group. Suki laughed too, everyone seemed as if nothing happened.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling was heard from the floor above them, they all looked up, cracks became visible as the sound grew louder. Koko's shout was unheard as his voice was overpowered by the sound of a huge ball of dark matter bore a hole on the floor above them, falling down towards them, they tried to evade it, but it bore a hole on the floor and fell deeper and deeper. Miki slipped and fell into the hole, Suki held her hand and was pulled down, Koko's chains wrapped around her arms and Ruka held Koko's arm.

"Miki!" Suki shouted the both of them were about to fall into the deep hole, they were both hanging on to dear life

Miki looked up, she saw the dangerous position that she was in. She tried her best to fly, but she was too tired, and she was bleeding by a lot, only a small part of her arm healed since she was too weak to continue on.

"Miki, Suki, hold on, we'll try pulling" Koko shouted as he and Ruka exerted their best effort in pulling them up, but they too were beat up and weak.

Miki started to slip from Suki's grasp, Suki yelped a little. Miki looked up, her eyes reflecting what she saw. Suki was trying to grip her even though her hands her generally broken, but still she grabbed her sister, even if it hurt a lot. Koko was shouting and grunting as he tried to pull them up, his injuries were bleeding and his face clearly showed signs of fatigue. Ruka was pulling up Koko was also very beat up. She looked at her bleeding arm and her beat up body. She smiled in understanding.

Speechlessly, she looked up Suki. A smile wrote graciously on her lips, Koko's eyes widened and Ruka tried to scream, but his voice wouldn't reach her ears that were numb now. She opened her mouth to say something and her lips moved as if there were words that she was saying, Suki heard those words and her ears were deaf the second Miki stopped speaking. Miki smiled, tears streamed down her chapped cheeks. Her hand starting to release it's grip on Suki's hand. Suki tried to shout, but her voice couldn't reach her sister. Miki let go of Suki and was pulled down by gravity. She looked at them once again and her mouth moved to say something. She faded out.

Koko stood there, dazed. He gathered himself together and pulled Suki up slowly. Suki looked like a doll that was rejected by it's owner. She was dazed, her eyes reflected nothing. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she remained speechless. Ruka slumped to the floor, shocked by what just happened.

"She's gone" Suki managed to make out, Koko looked at her in surprise

"She's gone!" Suki cried. She screamed, she shouted, she yelled her heart out. Koko didn't notice the tears forming on the side of his eyes. He slapped Suki on impulse. Suki became speechless.

"She sacrificed herself for you" He started to cry "So please, for your sister's sake. Don't cry, or she'll be depressed too..."

Suki looked at him in surprise, then she broke out in tears at what he just said.

* * *

Suki, Ruka and Koko laid on the ground, tired and beat up. Suki was half asleep, Ruka was asleep and Koko was wide awake. Suddenly, a huge hole bore through the walls.

"Youichi!" Ruka woke up instantly as the familiar little boy broke through with his monster

"Cerberus!" Koko shouted as he saw the huge, three-headed dog that Youichi was riding

Youichi jumped off Cerberus easily

"Onii-san, on get on" Youichi bluntly said

Ruka and Koko stood up from their positions. Koko remembered that Suki was with them. He turned around and asked.

"Wanna come with us?" Koko asked

"No thanks, I'm fine here" Suki smiled

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Koko chuckled to himself. Suki laughed.

Ruka jumped up the big dog and so did Koko.

"Are you sure, you'll be fine here?" Koko asked

"I'll be fine" Suki smiled widely, enough to convince Koko

"Alright" Koko smiled back and waved as Youichi commanded Cerberus to jump out of the hole in the wall.

Suki smiled to herself as they went off. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, but her face was still filled with a smile.

"Thank you, you fulfilled your promise, brother" She spoke to herself while the smile remained on her face. A trickle of blood escaped from her sealed lips. Blood rapidly gushed onto the floor. A giant icicle had burst through her stomach, blood was going out fast. Her body began to freeze, her smile was still intact though.

"Thank you, Koko nii-san"


	28. Hotaru vs Nobara part 1

**_Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! And thanks for the advice, I'll try not to mix up all plot and stuff, I'll try my best not to. It's just that, I love making the audience scream in terror because the plotline just got inserted with a filler chapter. Hehehe...a bit evil or no? Anyway, I think some of you are wondering from the past chapter if Koko and *ahem* are (...). Well, I think I'll...ah, I think if I change my mind, than that'll be answered. Hope that I'll change my mind on answering that question or no._**

**_Finally, the fight between Ruka, Koko and the twins has ended. Okay, next fight is between...HOTARU AND _?  
That was by all means, unexpected, I mean, how could...this is what I like about working with D.N. He makes the audience freak out over and over again. Anyway...here's the next chapter! _**

**_

* * *

_Participant: Hotaru Imai  
Location: Floor Six  
Race: Witch**

Hotaru was sleeping while leaning her back on the wall, she was too tired to even go on with this.

_Should I just give up? No, then I won't be able to see everyone again..._

She slowly looked up, she sighed

_Mikan, where are you?_

She bowed her head again and closed her eyes.

_I'm so tired, I don't feel like moving on, and yet...ugh..this fatigue is overpowering me  
What am I fighting for?_

Survival

_Where is everyone? What are they doing? What are they facing?_

Death

_What is going on? What am I doing here? Or better yet, what is this place?_

The End Zone

Hotaru jerked up when the wind suddenly rushed by. There were no open windows, so it was impossible for the wind to gush by. She stood up, ready for battle. Silence overtook the room for a while. Suddenly, a huge shard of ice grew from beneath her. The floor broke open and the area was hazed with smoke that nothing could be clear.

"Eh, done already?" A blue-haired girl muttered

"That's no fun.." She chuckled to herself, this girl had curly blue haired and pale white skin. She turned back, thinking Hotaru was dead.

Out of nowhere, Hotaru crashed to the ground, landing on the blue-haired girl. The floor bore a crater as Hotaru used the girl as a landing pad. The blue-haired girl coughed up blood.

"Ack.." The blue-haired girl groaned

"And you are?" Hotaru asked

The girl smirked and answered "Nobara Ibaragi"

"Hotaru Imai, your opponent for floor six" Hotaru answered back

Nobara chuckled while Hotaru raised a brow. Nobara suddenly smirked evilly

"Die" Nobara growled, in an instant, Hotaru was sent flying to the wall.

Hotaru spitted out blood, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Chanting her spell, her sword that was made out of water took form.

_This girl is strong..._

Nobara charged at Hotaru, the black-haired girl blocked her attack by holding up her sword

_But I can't give up now!_

Hotaru sprinted up and brought down the sword on Nobara. The sword only hit an ice doll that was shaped into Nobara's image.

_She's fast...Or is it because I'm too weak already?_

Hotaru dashed towards a pillar and sliced it, she kicked the busted pillar and sent it flying towards Nobara. Nobara got hit and was also sent flying to a wall. Nobara growled, spikes of ice began growing out of the floor. Hotaru jumped up and evaded the spikes, she looked at Nobara with cold eyes. Nobara was furious, she shouted in anger and an ice dragon formed out of thin air and attacked Hotaru. Hotaru calmly raised the sword in the right angle, blocking the ice dragon, she jumped up and struck the dragon on the dragon's head and sprinted up it's body, dragging the sword in the process, it sliced into half and broke into pieces.

"Not bad, Imai-san" Nobara licked her finger "Let's kick it up notch"

"Time to go berserk, Ibaragi" Hotaru replied, ice began to form eye protectors around her eyes, they were shaped like flower petals.

Hotaru sprinted up, her sword raised high, she struck it down. Nobara grinned and ice grew out of the floor and blocked Hotaru's sword. Hotaru began to swing and swing her sword, clashing sounds could be heard in the entire room. The ice started to crack, Nobara formed huge ice gauntlets on her hands. The ice covering her broke and she lunged at Hotaru, she raised her fist which was covered with one huge ice gauntlet, she struck Hotaru with a strong blow and sent her flying to the wall.

The ice was emitting cold smoke, Nobara chuckled to herself. Suddenly, out of the haze, Hotaru came out, sprinting towards Nobara. She raised her fist and punched Nobara straight in the face, sending her to a fly. Hotaru landed on her feet with a huff. She wiped the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand. She was waiting for Nobara's counter attack. Suddenly, the ground shook, Hotaru looked down to see what was moving. Her eyes widened with shock.

* * *

**_Okay! I know this chapter's quite of short but, I'm busy, so, ciao! - Lunata_**


	29. Hotaru vs Nobara part 2

**_Hello guys!How you all doing? Well, I got sick for like, 2 weeks and I couldn't update and what's more is that I had to go to the mountains for 5 straight days and I still trembling, real bad., so straight to the story:_**

**_

* * *

_**"Ahh!" Hotaru shouted as the floor crumbled and ice shards began to emerge from the spot she just stood

Nobara emerged along with her ice shards, kicking Hotaru towards the wall. Hotaru landed on the wall with her feet, she sprinted from the wall and kicked Nobara back. Nobara tumbled, coughing up blood as she did.

"You little-" Nobara couldn't finish her sentence when Hotaru kicked her down, causing the floor to form a crater. Hotaru jumped up, and landed on her feet, safe and sound. She huffed and wiped the the blood off her mouth.

Suddenly, out of the haze, Nobara sprinted and stabbed Hotaru with an ice shard. Hotaru threw up blood and her eyes widened, she tumbled down the floor and started to cough up blood.

"Argh.." Hotaru groaned, blood streaming out of her stomach

Nobara walked towards her, an ice shard in her hand, she raised it up and...

**BANG!**

Nobara turned around to see who had shot her ice shard to pieces, she saw behind her: a huge hole on the wall, a huge three-headed dog, a little kid, a blond boy and a smiling orange-haired boy.

"Nogi?" Hotaru shouted

"Hotaru!" Ruka shouted when he saw Hotaru on the floor, bleeding

Nobara clenched her teeth, ice began to form around Ruka and Koko. Both boys began to transform into their forms, Ruka's arm turned into a cannon while Koko's hands turned into claws.

"Stop!" Nobara shouted as the ice slowly chambered the boys "You move and she dies" She grinned evilly

Ice shards began to encircle Hotaru Imai. Ruka gasped and wanted to shoot the chamber

"One wrong move, and I won't hesitate to puncture her frail body" Nobara grinned evilly, grabbing Hotaru's chin, she smiled.

"You don't want holes on your friend, don't you, boy?" Nobara asked

Ruka frowned and clenched his teeth, Koko sent him a look that told him to be patient. Ruka looked at him in anxiousness and sighed in defeat

Ice began to creep up to Hotaru's body, starting to freeze her. Ruka focused his gaze on the area surrounding Hotaru. Her blood that was on the floor began to freeze like red shards. Hotaru yelped a little, she shut her eyes tight when the ice started to creep on her face.

"Ah..." Hotaru gasped, smoke came out of her mouth when she spoke

Nobara laughed as the ice crept on Hotaru. It closed in, almost creeping up her eye.

Out of the blue, the ice broke. Hotaru's eyes grew wide and Nobara shouted in anger.

"Rah!" Nobara screamed so hard that ice shards began to grow everywhere

"That's it! I have had it!" Nobara began controlling the ice to go after them.

Koko started to run and run, Ruka picked up Hotaru and leaped up as an ice shard grew on the floor

"Man, that was close!" Ruka gasped for air. He looked at Yoichi and shouted. "Yo-chan! Get the others!"

Immediately, Yoichi and Cerberus jumped out the hole.

Koko jumped up and landed behind Nobara. Nobara turned in surprise and grunted in pain when Koko struck a blow at her with a claw. Enraged, her eyes began to fade into blue, causing ice to creep up to Koko's legs.

"Uh, guys...a little help here?" Koko began to walk backwards while shaking his legs

"DIE!" Nobara shouted

Ice immediately started to go after Koko, leaving him screaming for his life. Hotaru looked at Koko with troubled eyes, noticing that he could no longer run as fast as he used to because of the ice. She pulled on Ruka's arm and he yelped. Looking at him with serious eyes, she pointed to the ice on Kokoro Yome's legs. He aimed his cannon at him while one arm held on to Hotaru, and after a few seconds, launched one big blue ball of energy towards Koko's legs. At the same time, Nobara extended her hand and an ice beam started after Kokoro Yome. The two elements; the energy ball and the ice beam clashed and hit Koko, freezing him into a cube altogether.

"Whoa" Hotaru lifted her voice in surprise

"Not good" Ruka sweatdropped while landing on the ground on his feet, after which, he jumped up again after Nobara fired an ice beam at him

For five more minutes, Ruka kept on running and running for his life while carrying Hotaru with one arm, evading the attacks Nobara gave. After the madness, Hotaru finally broke out a sentence.

"Let me go" Hotaru bluntly ordered

"What?" Ruka asked in shock

"Let me go" She repeated

"What do you mean-" Ruka was cut off before he could finish'

"I said let me go!" Hotau shouted and they broke out when Nobara fired an ice beam between them. She started to run and Ruka shouted after her.

"Wait, Hotaru! HOTARU!" Ruka shouted at the top of his voice

Hotaru ran and ran, trying to get close to Nobara in every possible way. Nobara on the other hand, was firing in rage. Then, Hotaru had an idea, Nobara fired an ice beam towards her, cold smoke filled the area as Hotaru ducked. The fog in the room was thick and no one could see clearly. Ruka shouted desperately for the raven-haired girl.

"Hotaru! Hotaru, where are you?" He shouted "Hota-"

Ruka was cut off when he stuck onto the cold wall when he was hit by one ice beam. He started to groan and move, trying to get out of the ice. Nobara came out of the haze, arm extended at him, firing the ice beam, causing it to become even colder. She grinned evilly at him freezing form, he was starting to pale and he was breathing out cold smoke .

"Soon, you'll be a part of _them_..." She taunted him as bodies of people began to form from the ice, Ruka gasped as he recognized one familiar face out of the group of people

"Suki?" Ruka gasped

"Yes, your friend's little sister, isn't she cute? Aww, she must be cold..." Nobara chuckled evilly

"What did you do to her?" Ruka shouted

"I stabbed her and freezed her, why? You wanna do something about it; or you want to join her?" Nobara laughed even harder while Ruka clenched his teeth, his expression quickly changed when he realized something

"Sister...what do you mean she's my friend's sister?" He asked while trying to break free

"She was Kokoro Yome's adopted sister" Nobara began to recall a flashback of what the twins had been through

_(Flashback)_

"It was years ago, Suki and Miki were aimlessly wandering in the human world for as long as they could remember"

_Suki and Miki ran from alley to alley as the rain mercilessly poured down the streets, finding a small box, they creep in as thunder roared and lightning flashed. Suki shivered and they both embraced each other, lightning flashed even brighter as the two twins shivered in cold._

"They were lost, unable to reveal their powers to the humans without getting tortured for being monsters. They grew with different views in life: Miki always held a grudge against humans for beating them and driving them away. She learned the rules of survival, and the rules of slaughter, she was merciless. Suki, on the other hand more of the gentle and quiet one, wanting to live in peace with the humans, but always got beat up. They were found by Kokoro Yome, who took care of them and treated them as his sisters."

_The twins ran away as people began to carry pitchforks and torches, holding her sister, Miki ran as fast as she could, Suki behind her, panting. Suki tripped and accidentally let go of Miki's hand, falling to the ground in pain. She cried in pain while Miki crouched down in a panic. The shouts of people could already be heard, without hesitation, Miki grabbed Suki and ran off. Suddenly, a boy grabbed them behind the bushes, causing the people to pass by them without noticing. Miki eyed him with suspicion while Suki cried in pain. The young boy smiled and transformed his hand into a claw, causing the twins to sigh in relief._

"But the academy discovered Koko and took him away, he hid his sisters away and promised that someday, somehow, they would all meet again, even if that was seeing each other years later."

_Koko, Miki and Suki ran along the sidewalks laughing, Suki licked the ice cream on her ice cream cone. Suddenly, two men in black suits walked towards them. Alarmed, Koko turned back and told Suki and Miki to run. Miki, aware of the danger of humans, started to run. She took hold of Suki's hand and started to sprint, Suki pulled out and held Koko's hand. Kokoro Yome shook his head and Suki started to cry, Koko crouched down and intertwined his pinky with Suki's pinky. He nodded and told her to run, both sisters dashed off. Miki dragged Suki into an alley as they watched what happened to their brother. Suki gasped when the men grabbed Koko and started to drag him off, Koko began to transform when a set of steel bracelets were put on his hands. Unable to fight nor transform, he screamed and shouted. The twins cried as they saw their brother being shoved into a van._

_(End of Flashback)_

"At least, that's how I know it happened" Nobara grinned

"And you...why did you kill her?" Ruka shouted

"Oh, shush, I didn't kill her...she's simply asleep.." Nobara chuckled

"You little..let me go!" Ruka squirmed and screamed

"Or what?" Nobara taunted

"I'll blast you to pieces!" Ruka snapped

"Then, I'll break Suki" Nobara smiled as she snapped her fingers, Suki's ice started to break

"No..wait" Ruka started to panic "No wait...Ibaragi, wait..hey!"

He started to scream and shout, the ice began to crack up.

"NO!" Ruka shouted. Nobara immediately fell to the ground with her neck bleeding. Koko and Hotaru stood behind her, their weapons stained with blood.

"She has got to shut up" Koko commented

The ice began to melt and the images of people in ice began to disappear. Ruka looked around for Suki's ice, but it was melting, the ice meted and Suki fell to the ground, her blood was frozen, she was very pale and she was already dead. Koko tilted his head and didn't smile, Hotaru remained silent and Ruka started to cry. A hand reached on Ruka's back.

"Let's go" Koko weakly smiled with tears streaming down his cheeks

"You still fulfilled your promise" Ruka croaked weakly

They all stood up as the sun began to rise up, light streamed from the hole. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Hey guys!" A girl shouted

The looked past the hole, Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki and Yoichi were riding Cerberus and were waving at them. Hotaru smiled with utmost confidence.

"Let's finish this tournament"

* * *

**_Finally, the battle between the other contestants are done. The final battle starts in the next chapter. Ugh, I hope I can update faster next time. Anyway, I'm still very tired so, PEACE. Lunata out_**


	30. Finale: Mikan vs Natsume

**_Finally, after all those long and tiring months of writing, we're finally here! The two-part finale of the unknown story full of dark secrets, this is the part you guys don't wanna miss. I'm so excited! *runs around in circles* Even so, D.N and I are still very busy, about...preparing a surprise for you all. Anyway, the EnD ZoNe is almost coming to an end, so, enjoy it while you can folks! _**

**_

* * *

_**"Ha...ha.." Natsume panted as he sprinted from one tile to another. Explosions were following him with every step he took, behind him was a brunette rag doll. She had a huge needle out of her left arm, shooting it towards Natsume every time she could. The other arm was shooting thick thread, much like that of a spider's thread. Natsume panted and ran as he jumped off walls and flew up the air, avoiding the rag doll's attacks.

He slipped on his foot and tumbled down the curving hall, eventually landing on the floor at the end of it. He groaned as he opened his eyes, he saw himself in a huge white room. He looked up and their was no ceiling, only fake windows, huge pipes, bars and wires, and at the very top, was a faint light.

"Natsume?" A familiar voice asked as Natsume got up. Instantly, he turned his head in shock.

"Mikan?" He was just as surprised as she was, one of her bands that held her hair up got busted, so part of her hair was down, and the other was still tied on the side

"Why are you here? I thought Persona said that my friends got out" Mikan asked

"But did I say everyone?" Another voice from behind her asked

She turned, drawing out her chainsaw. Natsume got into a battle-ready stance.

"Now, now, there's really no need for that, is there?" Persona asked

"If it's you, there always is" Mikan growled

Persona sighed "Fine" He raised his hands up "I mean you no harm, so you can put your weapons down"

"What makes you think I should trust you?" Mikan asked

"The fact your friends got out of the tower without being chased down by another monster or being zapped by fire is trusting enough isn't it?" Persona angrily snapped

"Fair enough" Mikan's chainsaw dissolved into nothingness and stood properly

"Very good" Persona calmed down "I am simply here to congratulate you, child"

Mikan raised a brow, "For what?"

"For defeating every opponent you've come across" Persona grinned, at this sentence Mikan's eyes widened, she suddenly smiled

And when she was about to say something, the grin across her face faded when Persona grinned, "Except one"

Confusion flashed on Mikan's face, "Who?"

Persona smirked evilly, "The person who killed your family"

Mikan's eyes widened, she looked at Persona in confusion, "My family was killed when our mansion burned to the ground"

Persona laughed at this, "I don't believe it, she really hasn't told you? How interesting, so she has kept it a secret from you! Why? In order not to hurt your feelings?"

Mikan's hand turned into a fist, with a low voice she asked, "Is this true?"

Dark matter began to come out of her body, eventually shape-shifting into Dark Mikan.

"I did what I had to do" Dark Mikan coldly answered

" This is what you have to do, tell me what he's talking about" Mikan ordered

"He's talking about something you should never know" Dark Mikan shouted

"WHY NOT? You're me and I'm you and I have the right to know what you know" Mikan snapped back at her

"You don't have to know what you don't have to know!" Dark Mikan shouted at the top of her voice

"TELL ME!" Mikan snapped as Dark matter formed the chainsaw in her hands, she raised it against herself and threatened to thrust it down. Dark Mikan fell silent as she saw that Mikan was going to commit suicide if the truth wasn't revealed.

She lowered her head and sighed, "Natsume Hyuuga was the one who killed our parents"

Mikan's eyes widened, she gripped Dark Mikan's shirt, "Why didn't you tell me?"

" You didn't need to know" Dark Mikan answered

"Why do you think I didn't need to know?" Mikan asked

"I'm not answering" Dark Mikan hissed

"ANSWER ME!" Mikan commanded

"YOU NEVER NEEDED TO KNOW!" Dark Mikan shouted at her, "You never needed to be told!"

This time, Dark Mikan pushed her away

"In time, when I was going to be fully awakened, you were just going to fade away like a flower in the wilt!" Dark Mikan shouted

"You mean..." Mikan silenced

"Mother placed a magic upon me that when I would be fully awakened, she would relay her last message to me. But instead of wilting away, your boyfriend here only partially opened me! In short, you weren't supposed to exist" Dark Mikan huffed

"But why did you take care of me?" Mikan asked

"Because in time, I saw of you as a sister" Dark Mikan began to cry, "But when I looked inside and saw that you had feelings for him. I thought twice about telling you the truth"

Mikan fell silent as her dark persona continued to explain, "I stopped my plan to tell you, and just thought that when we get out of here, you can live life without me."

"But you would be erased" Mikan shook her head

"Just like I have been forgotten for two years now" Dark Mikan reasoned "I am still however, very very mad at Natsume"

Dark Mikan glared daggers at Natsume, "The grudge I've been holding against him is far too strong for me to supress"

Dark Mikan turned to Mikan with serious eyes, "So if you still want to live. RUN" And with that, Dark Mikan turned into dark matter

"But I'm afraid you can't run, Mikan" Persona grinned "You can't get out of the tower until YOUR opponents have been defeated. The others have succeeded in defeating their opponents. Only you two remain."

"I'm not fighting him" Mikan stood up

"You have to" Persona snickered

"I'm not fighting him!" Mikan shouted

"You don't have a choice, child" Persona smiled, "If you don't kill him. You won't be able to avenge your parents' deaths"

Persona was starting to get inside Mikan's head, she put her hands on her ears and shook her head

"Mikan, don't listen to him" Natsume spoke in a loud voice

"Kill him child, you can't get out if you don't" Persona grinned as Mikan started to shake

"Mikan, don't-"

"Do it child, kill him!"

"Don't listen to him, Mikan"

"Do it now child"

Mikan silently cried as her body shook like crazy, her head was shaking without her will. She groaned and shook like she was under possession. Persona grinned and laughed. Mikan silently whispered...

"Stop it"

A burst of Dark matter emitted from Mikan's body. Natsume covered his eyes from the light, Persona chuckled evilly as Mikan's transformation took place. Her hair grew longer and darker, her skin became paler and her wounds all disappeared into thin air. Natsume's eyes widened as he realized that their clockwork of fate was madly spinning. The Dark matter burst and crack became visible on the wall. The transformation had become complete.

"HAHAHA! THIS IS YOUR END, NATSUME HYUUGA!" Persona shouted as he disappeared as well

"Wai-!" Natsume couldn't finish his sentence when Persona disappeared, suddenly he felt an intention of killing. He turned behind him and gasped, "Mikan?"

The twisted Mikan smiled with evil, "Die!"


	31. Finale: Mikan vs Natsume part 2

**_Hello everyone, this is the last chapter under the title 'EnD ZoNe'. This is the second part of the finale. Get ready folks because, here comes the evil-overcomes-love part!_**

**_Roll the tape, D.N!_**

* * *

******Natsume P.O.V**

_(What happened in the past chapter, written in Natsume's POV)_

_" This is what you have to do, tell me what he's talking about" Mikan ordered_

I fell silent as I saw the two girls fighting among themselves, what were they talking about? Who did kill Mikan's parents? Somehow, I'm a bit interested...

_"He's talking about something you should never know" Dark Mikan shouted_

_"WHY NOT? You're me and I'm you and I have the right to know what you know" Mikan snapped back at her_

In short, you're both one person. Tch..so who's the conscience in the both of you?

_"You don't have to know what you don't have to know!" Dark Mikan shouted at the top of her voice_

_"TELL ME!" Mikan snapped as Dark matter formed the chainsaw in her hands, she raised it against herself and threatened to thrust it down. Dark Mikan fell silent as she saw that Mikan was going to commit suicide if the truth wasn't revealed._

I shut everything out of my mind and listened to this. If it was one thing enough to put Mikan in a fight between herself then it must be very serious. Staring at Dark Mikan's mouth, my mind was shut down completely by the next thing she said.

_She lowered her head and sighed, "Natsume Hyuuga was the one who killed our parents"_

I did what? I killed..who? Mikan's parents? Who exactly are Mikan's...

..Something clicked in my head that minute...

Who again? Mikan...Mikan...Princess...vampire...princess...mansion...burned..

_"Such power.."_

Izumi...Princess...

_"Mikan, NO!" _

My mind rummaged through it's shelves as if there were old stacked memories forgotten. Images of a carnage flashed into my head, a little brunette crying while grabbing my arm, a woman cut in half but was trying to regenerate. A man I killed with my own hands. The mother trying to seal her own daughter instead of regenerating. I can see it, she loves her daughter..so much. Love that I've also felt before. I've seen my own mother, let me escape instead of letting me save her. Love that was unconditional. I could feel it...

And yet, I can also feel...hatred...hatred that is beyond explanation...enough to kill with words..it's _her _hatred..I know it. Hatred for me, hatred for herself and hatred for that who planned everything from the start.

That very second, my mind came in contact with every single memory I was supposed to remember that time. I wish I could scream in horro of what I witnessed that night. It was downright horrifying. But then, I woke into reality...

(Natsume's POV end)

* * *

"DIE!" Dark Mikan's chainsaw suddenly came into being and thrusted itself onto the ground where Natsume was formerly standing, he jumped up into the air before the cold piece of metal could touch him.

Natsume landed on his feet, trying to stop his friend, he shouted, "Mikan, no!"

Mikan did not listen to him, she swung her saw as she charged at him. Cutting off his right hand. Natsume gasped as blood splattered on the floor, he immediately leapt up into the air. Something exploded behind them, he looked back and saw a huge glass sphere emitting black light.

_That's-_

His trail of thought was cut and he jumped up.

_No time for that, she's raving mad!_

He started to run and run, Mikan sprinting fast towards him. He groaned in as he felt pain in his legs, he was too tired, was he had to go on. Not minding if he would break his legs, he continued to run. Mikan's eyes turned darker and redder, she got faster and dashed towards him, bringing up her sword, she slashed it down, causing the tiles to get smashed. Natsume jumped up to avoid her attack, causing himself to get caught in the black light.

"This-!" He shouted as his hands were tied by the black light, "What the?"

_Child..._

Natsume's eyes went wide as he felt the black light talk to him.

"Wha-What are you?" Natsume asked as he tried to squirm out of the light's grip

_Not what, child...Who.._

"Wha-" Natsume was cut off when the light answered

_I...am the mirror that sees through the soul, and reveals it's power. I am, that who links through the heart and strengthens the body.._

"Don't tell me...mirror magic?" Natsume shouted, suddenly the black light gripping him turned into a pair of hairs that seemed to be made of black matter, it flowed in front of him and formed a face, not that of a human completely, but enough to be recognized. Natsume wanted to scream but was cut off when he recognized who's face that was.

"AOI?" Natsume shouted, before he could do anything, the black light entered his body.

Mikan jumped up and cut the black pair of hands holding him, causing him to drop to the ground. Natsume immediately shifted from his position and landed on the floor safely, Mikan aimed her saw at him and charged downwards. Natsume's right hand that was cut off was immediately replaced by a black claw made from dark matter. He charged towards her and their weapons clashed.

Not making a single sound from their mouths, they both backed down and sprinted towards each other again.

_That's it, child...kill her...KILL HER..or she will kill you!_

Natsume jumped up and aimed his claw at her, letting gravity overpower him, he started to fell down at Mikan's direction. Mikan smiled twistedly, her right eye now completely black, not one speck of it was white. Her Chainsaw dematerialized and it's handle turned into a dragon head, turning it into an even bigger chainsaw. She raised it and blocked his attack. Suddenly something clicked in Natsume's head.

_Wait..this isn't right...why am I..._

He snapped out of his madness as soon as he saw Mikan's black eye. He quickly withdrawn from the clash and landed a few feet away from Mikan.

"Mikan, STOP!" He begged, but to no avail.

"_Child...kill her..now!_" Suddenly, without Natsume's consent, the black claw moved on it's own and attack Mikan

"No!" Natsume pulled the claw back with his other hand

"No..stop it", he groaned as he stepped on it with his foot while sitting down

Dark Mikan stopped in her tracks, a bit amused by his actions.

"Stop it...GAH!" Natsume yelled as the claw once again attacked Mikan, this time it cut a thick strand of her hair.

Mikan stood still for a moment, Natsume gulped as he knew what this was to come to.

"THIS TIME, NO MORE GAMES!" Maikan lunged at him in full strength, dark matter trailing behind her. She hit Natsume in the gut, causing him to flying onto a nearby wall.

"Gah..." Natsume spit out blood from his mouth and sprinted towards her, his fangs sharpened and his skin grew pale. His injuries began to disappear one by one.

"That's more like it" She grinned evilly as her injuries began to regenerate as well

"Don't forget that I'm also like you, Sakura" Natsume bared his teeth in anger

"Oh no, Hyuuga. I'm stronger" Mikan grinned as her other ponytail snapped, letting her dark brown hair down

"DIE!" They both shouted as they lunged at each other

* * *

"Where are they?" Kokoroyome shouted at the top of his voice

They had been flying around the tower for hours, and still no sign of Natsume and Mikan.

"Quiet! You should at least be thankful that we defeated our opponents and got out of that wretched tower" Sumire barked at him while dressing her wounds

"Where are those guys? If we got out, then why can't they?" Tsubasa scratched the back of his head

Hotaru simply looked at the direction they were heading to, which was the top of the tower. She had suggested that if they're not anywhere to be found on the other floors, they had to be up.

"Yo, Imai, are you sure they're there?" Koko asked her,while getting impatient by the moment

Hotaru simply glared at him, causing him to freeze on the spot he was sitting

"If they're anywhere, it's the top" Hotaru replied while continuing to look on, the others shot her a confused look.

"Sumire said it right? They're both vampire royals..." She assured them, "They've got to be there..."

* * *

Natsume hung onto a pipe with his claw, trying to go upward and free himself from the tower. Mikan sprinted towards him, she managed to hold his right leg and within a blink of an eye, smash him back down to the ground. Natsume grunted in pain while Mikan simply looked at him coldly.

"That expression...again..." Natsume coughed up blood

"I have no time for talk, I'll end you right here, right now" Mikan gripped her chainsaw tighter as she walked towards the fallen Natsume

"That was the same expression you wore when we first met..." Natsume couldn't help but smile at this fact

Mikan clenched her teeth at this thought, she wasted no more time. She raised her chainsaw above Natsume's head, her eyes reflecting the anger beneath her. Her pale skin could easily tell that it was as cold as ice. She wanted to kill despite the complaints of her kinder personality. But, Natsume smiled, the next words that came out of his mouth stopped her from her murderous wake.

"I...don't really think you're a bad person..." He smiled, and she stopped in her tracks

Mikan's eyes widened at this comment, but decided to shake it out her head and looked at him in disgust.

Natsume laughed a bit at this expression. Her expression got even worse.

"What are you laughing at?" She scoffed

"I too, am trying to protect someone" Natsume looked up the roof, the pipes were already leaking gas

Mikan gritted her teeth, she never knew that this guy could still say those words even if he was going to be sliced into half any minute now

"In fact, I think, we're protecting that same person" Natsume chuckled

"SHUT UP!" Mikan shouted in her rage and thrust the saw downwards

Natsume closed his eyes, hoping that he won't feel any pain. But, instead of hitting Natsume she hit the floor and balanced on the saw's handle using her hands, and pulled it up and threw at the leaking pipes. The pipes were cut into half and the gas began to spill out of it. The gas spilled all over the place, on them, on the huge sphere and on the floors. Mikan immediately ran to her fallen chainsaw and grabbed it, she dragged it across the floor surface causing it to spark flames because of the friction of the floor and the saw. She ran towards Natsume and jumped up, cutting his black claw off using the flames of the chainsaw.

"Release him!" Mikan shouted as she thrust her chainsaw into Natsume's body, flames engulfing the chainsaw as she did so. The dark matter in Natsume's body immediately came out of him.

"_NO!_" It shouted as it left Natsume's body in pain

Natsume knelt down, although the injury he received was quite a blow, he didn't mind because he was released from that dreaded magic. Mikan knelt down and supported him, her eyes became both red now. Both of it's pupils were red, not black.

"You okay?" She asked as she supported him

"You really have no other methods?" Natsume asked with a smile

"Maybe I should have cut your head off" Mikan joked

Suddenly, the dark matter that escaped from Natsume's body roared. Mikan clenched her teeth and set Natsume down. Dragging her chainsaw once again, she leapt up to the air and cut the dark matter with her burning chainsaw. It shrieked as it got hit by the burning metal. The dark matter dissolved into nothingness. Mikan turned around to see what was left of it...

Both their eyes widened when they saw the fallen figure of...

"AOI?" Natsume shouted as he looked at his long, lost and befallen sister

Natsume crept up to her and shook her if she was still alive.

"A..Aoi?" He slowly spoke her name. Her eyes flickered and she spoke his name. Tears streamed down his eyes and he hugged his sister.

"Aoi, you're alive" He couldn't believe it. After all those years, she was alive. He couldn't believe it!

Mikan smiled as she looked at the pair of siblings. Suddenly, something burst through the ceiling.

"NATSUME, MIKAN!" Ruka jumped through the ceiling hole with a rope in his hand

"Ruka!" They both exclaimed in joy. The flames were spreading across the gas-bathed place

"Come on, we don't have much time" Ruka took Natsume's hand as Natsume hugged his sister. The rope started to pull up and Mikan grabbed Natsume's foot

"How'd you guys find us?" Mikan asked

"We saw smoke come out of the cracks...and by the way why are your eyes..." Ruka asked as he looked down Mikan

"It's Dark" Natsume flatly answered his question

"Could you leave the questions later?" Mikan requested

"Alright, alright..." Ruka laughed at this, they were nearing the ceiling hole until a huge explosion caught their attention.

"What the?" Natsume exclaimed

Their eyes widened when they saw the huge ghostly form of the dark matter hovering about the floor. It sprinted up their direction. Aoi yelped in fear and Natsume held her tighter.

"Ruka, hurry!" Mikan shouted

"I'm not the one pulling it!" Ruka yelled

Suddenly, the dark matter that was mixed in flames grabbed on Mikan's ankle. She screamed in pain as the burning liquid grabbed onto her.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted as he saw the girl below him screaming in pain

"Le..Let go" Mikan tried to shake off the dark matter, but it only pulled her deeper

"Ahh!" She shouted as her grip on Natsume's foot got tighter

"_We 're going down together, child!_" The dark matter seemed to speak to her

Natsume looked down in a panic. He was just as helpless as well. His other hand that had just been regenerated was holding onto Ruka, his other arm was holding Aoi, but Mikan was only holding onto his foot. And now, she's got this...monstrous force holding her down. He activated the dark matter in his body to form into chains and tie Mikan's hand onto his foot.

"LET GO!" Mikan screeched

"_NEVER!_" The dark matter proclaimed

Mikan tried to shake it off, but to no avail. She sighed in defeat. She knew what to do. She calmly looked up and stared into Natsume's eyes. He only looked at her in confusion. Suddenly dark matter came out of her right eye and dissolved into nothingness, her right eye was brown and her left was red, which indicated that both sides of Mikan were awake. She smiled and opened her mouth.

"Natsume, let go now..." She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes, her voice seemed to be a mix of a light voice and a cold voice. He froze in shock with what the young girl had said. She saw how the others who were riding Cerberus were doing their best to pull them up, and she was carrying the weight of the burning dark matter on her foot.

"Please..." She begged, both of her eyes were now crying

"She's crying..." Natsume muttered in surprise the moment he saw the red eye crying, "Dark Mikan is crying..."

"Doesn't care anymore" A light voice came out of her mouth, which clearly explained that it was Light Mikan who was talking

"But..." Natsume was cut off when a rough voice came out of Mikan's mouth

"Li..Like I care!" A rough voice, clearly coming from Dark Mikan shouted, "Just let go!"

Natsume only let the black chains grip tighter, "No!"

"Please, if you don't do as I say, we'll all die" Light Mikan was clearly speaking this time, her tears flowed endlessly down her pale skin, "Please..."

Natsume looked at her in anxiousness, he also looked at the people above him, trying their best to save them. He looked at them back and forth, wondering who to prioritize. Mikan smiled sweetly once again.

"I love you..." Light Mikan admitted without any blush or regret on her face

Natsume stiffened the moment he heard those words come out of her mouth. Unconsciously, the grip of the chains loosened. Mikan took the chance and let go of Natsume's foot.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted

"I love you, and I always will..." Mikan smiled at him as though nothing happened. Her frail body falling inside the tower once again.

"Mikan, NO!" He shouted, although he knew it was in vain

"I love you, everyone" She muttered last at them

"_Are you sure of your decision?_" Dark Mikan asked from within her

Light Mikan smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure..."

And both her eyes turned red as her chainsaw was gripped tightly once again

"Now let's end this.."

Her body fell down as she turned to face her opponent once again, an explosion was heard with the clash of the forces. Hovering above the air, Natsume shouted at the tops of his lungs...

"**MIKAN!**"

**The End**

* * *

**_PLEASE READ THIS_**

**_Yes, that's the last chapter of EnD ZoNe, but I didn't say that it's the end of the series. Announcement to all the EZ readers, we are going to release the second season of the EnD ZoNe series this May 2011, although we cannot say what exact date, we will try to be early or a bit late. The title of the sequel will be EnD ZoNe: Living in Darkness, and we are already starting the writing of the sequel now. Although the release date will be a bit far, we will alert everyone for the release of the sequel. Just write in the reviews if you want an alert._**

**_And now, it's time for the CAST's say:_**

Mikan Sakura: _"Creating the EndZone was fun, a bit of action and a little twist for my character was quite enjoying. For once, everyone didn't think of me as stupid and simple-minded!"_

Hotaru Imai: _"The pay was good..."_

Kokoroyome: _"If you think I'm saying anything good then I'm not saying anything"_

Sumire Shouda: _"A big chance for me to be in the spotlight and to be on the same team as Ruka-sama and Natsume-sama!~"_

Tsubasa Andou: _"All in all...awesome"_

Misaki Hirada: _"Well I guess it was fine"_

Yoichi Hijiri: _"..."_

Natsume Hyuuga: _"I'll burn you..."_

Dark Mikan: _"I'll drown you..." _

**_JUST OW MANY KILLERS HAS THE CAST HAVE? Man, these characters are twisted. But see you guys again, on L.I.D! Anyway, if you have criticisms, comments, advice or anything. Say it now, or hold your piece until the second part of the series._**

**_-Lunata and D.N_**


	32. Alert: Sequel released

ALERT:

The sequel to EnD ZoNe has been released:"EZ 2: Living in Darkness"

.net/s/6958125/1/EZ_2_Living_in_Darkness

Thanks to everyone who has spent their precious time reading EnD ZoNe, and now, the awaited sequel has been released. We truly appreciate your support and your reviews, and even your throwing of random objects at us. We're really happy that you enjoyed the first book, and now the second book has been released. The Sci-Fi genre has been kept intact. And as for the Romance genre, the pairings are mainly Natsume/Mikan and Ruka/Hotaru. Ruka and Hotaru play major roles in the sequel, so expect the four to be sharing the spotlight. And a bit of clearance for everyone: NO LEMONS OR DEEP KISSING SCENES, 'KAY? We're gore and emotion writers, not porn documentators. But we'll do our best to keep your hearts beating steady for the pairs in the story, and the story WILL contain more romance than the previous book. And we'll add a lot of emotion in this one too, a lot of hard work went through this. And as for our website, it's here:

.com/

Check it out if you want to track our projects. Living in Darkness will be updated weekly, thank you for reading this alert. - MOONLIGHT STUDIOS


End file.
